


Bite Me!

by LucidFantasist



Series: Bite Me Series! [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Death, Drama, F/M, Gore, Romance, Smut, Suspense, Thriller, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidFantasist/pseuds/LucidFantasist
Summary: “Will you turn me into one, a vampire I mean?” She asked lightheartedly with a soft giggle. In an instant, he was on her, the teacup in her hands shattered on the dining room floor. His breath blew down her neck, his lips just centimeters from her ear.  He was so close, towering over her dangerously. She wanted to reach out and touch him but he stopped her thoughts with a throaty growl and tone so dark, it sent shivers down her spine.“I would rather drench my hands in your crimson blood myself before I turn you into something like me,”She swallowed and slowly met his flashing red eyes.“And what are you?”Her heart pounded in her chest as she awaited his answer; she knew he could hear it, God himself could hear it. He snarled and brushed past her coldly.“A monster,”





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my world of vampires. Vampires die, eat and survive in diverse ways depending on the writer. So, I just decided to change it up a little for my Fiction. This is just a list of what the vampire in my Fiction can or cannot do. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Side Note: This may, or may not be updated as the story progresses.**

**Vampire Feedings and Slumbers:**

Vampires can go through a long-extended period without feeding but consequently will lose strength and enter a feral bloodthirsty state.

Some vampires can live off other nourishments like raw organs from animals such as cows, chickens, and humans.

During a one or two-month period in Autumn, vampires hibernate to keep up their strength since they do not require sleep.

**Vampire’s Abilities:**

Flight (Rare Trait)

Daytime Walking

Blood Resistance

Shape Shifting

Heal Others

Immortality

Supernatural Condition

Enhanced Combat

Regenerative Healing Factor

Supernatural Agility

Supernatural Durability

Supernatural Endurance

Supernatural Senses

Supernatural Speed

Supernatural Strength

Night Vision

Various Forms of Magic

Various Magical Powers

Telepathy

 

 

**Vampire Weaknesses and Deaths:**

Decapitation can kill a vampire only and if the head is crushed.

Stake through a heart in a coffin, during a vampire hibernation a stake can be put through the heart, this will not kill them, but they will stay weak and unable to remove the stake. Resulting in a prison state.

Stake through a heart will only weaken a vampire until it is removed but not kill one.

Sunlight cannot kill vampires or cause harm.

 

**Vampire Turnings:**

Vampires can turn humans into monstrous creatures if their blood is mixed together. These are called Chiropterans bat-like grotesque creatures that live on human blood. The only way for a human to become a vampire is through complete draining of their blood and replaced with the blood of a vampire. Turning has only a 50/50 chance of being successful.  If it is unsuccessful, a human will die a painful death.

 

**Vampire Needs:**

Vampires do not have sexual urges regularly like humans; they can go on for 2+ years without a sexual encounter and only perform these acts to kill time. Vampires cannot impregnate humans, only other vampires.

Vampires do not need to use bathrooms.

Vampires do not need to sleep until hibernation. Vampires do not need to sleep in coffins.

Vampires do not need to feed every day, depending on the vampire’s appetite. Some require more feedings than others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

His shoes clicked on the white marble floor as he walked through the crowd. How much longer did he have to stay? These people were only after his money; he knew that. All the small talk and awkward conversations just made this evening appear lengthier. The hall was completely crowded with individuals dressed up so elegantly; men wore suits and women in beautiful dresses. They smelled disgusting; their scents always seemed to slither into his nostrils.

He held his glass in his hand tightly as he forced a smile and continued strolling through the hall. “Thomas!” He turned to the man calling out for him. A tall, slender, middle-aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes. “Thomas, I must introduce you to someone,” Tom almost rolled his eyes, but instead he just kept a firm grip on his glass.

Another person who desires his money, undoubtedly. Or someone he could take home for the night. The latter was preferred.

“Don’t worry, it’s not someone wanting a donation,” The man whispered with a wink. Tom sighed and nodded, taking a quick mouthful from his glass. The man held out his hand toward a woman walking from behind him. A beautiful woman, she had long jet black wavy, glossy hair. She wore a strapless bright red dress, exposing her cleavage and beautiful smooth pale brown skin. “This is Aelita; I recall you were talking about not finding good entertainment for your events. She’s a talented singer, and I know her music would suit your palate well, this is Thomas Hiddleston,” Tom licked his lips and stared into the green eyes of the woman standing in front of him. Rapt.

“Nice to meet you,” She smiled sweetly toward Tom. He raised an eyebrow at her accent. “You're American?”

“Uh…Yes. Oh, I’m Aelita Saena,” She said with a gentle tone and placing her hand on her clavicle.

“That’s a strange name,” Tom said slightly cocking his head to the side with narrowed eyes.

“It’s different, I know, um…Mr. James, I’m about to perform, I’ll see you after, right?”

“Right, well Thomas can get a preview of your amazing voice right here,” Aelita smiled and turned to Tom. She licked her lips and eyed him up and down before walking away toward the piano in the center of the room. A nicely dressed man turned his head as Aelita whispered something to him. He nodded and began to speak a few words to the band members standing beside him. Aelita walked over to the microphone stand placed beside the piano, and she silently cleared her throat before waiting for her cue to start singing. Once the music began to play, she closed her green eyes and smiled.

 

_I wish for your happiness while watching the stars._

_Hang on to your hopes, my dear._

_Love emerges, it disappears._

_As learned by the earth._

 

Tom's eyes fell onto the woman as she sang the jazz song so softly and yet so full of emotion. His grip on the glass in his hand loosened. Her red dress and jewelry shined from the lights of the hall. Her green eyes were as bright as emeralds when she opened them to wink at the crowd. Her long black wavy hair was flowing as she swayed delicately to the music. James glanced at Tom and couldn’t help but smile at his memorized state. “She’s talented, right? Her mother was a jazz singer from Italy,” James informed leaning closer to Tom.

 

_We are wandering the road not yet known._

_We are on a journey forever._

_But we will return to love._

_The heart's home is here._

 

“Who is she?” Tom questioned James. “She’s a new talent. My brother hired her for his parties. She’s not well known yet, but she will be,” James professed proudly tugging at his suit jacket. Tom glared at him and exhaled.

“Yeah, I got that, James, but **who is she**?” Tom asked again with a sterner tone. “I don’t know a lot about her, but she’s twenty-five, from The States, moved to London to live with her best friend,” Tom nodded and continued to listen to her angelic singing.

 

_Now, please._

_Won't you smile for me?_

_Don't cry._

_I'll wipe the tears from your eyes._

_I wish I could be the one to kiss and touch your heart._

_Look around._

_All your dreams are shining._

 

The hall began to fill with applause for the young songstress. A blush crept across her cheeks. She stepped back and took a bow. Aelita made her way back towards James and Tom with a smile on her face. A beaming smile that could light up the whole hall on its own. “Excellent, Aelita,” James brought her close, planting kisses on her cheeks. “Thank you,” Tom slid his drink toward James, and he took it with a muddled look.

“You have a lovely voice,” Tom said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. Aelita tittered with a brighter tint on her cheeks. “Thank you, Mr. Thomas,”

“It’s just Tom, please,”

“Okay, Tom,”

“Would you like to join me back at my Manor?” Aelita’s mouth gaped open at the unexpected, bold question. They had just met, and he wanted to take her back home. She frowned and turned to James who just shrugged at her.

“W-well, I usually don’t go home with people, I don’t know,” She replied.

“I assure you, no harm will come to you in my home,” Tom reassured, gently squeezing her hand. “I just simply want to show you an enjoyable time,” When he spoke, Aelita could have sworn she saw a twinkle of red in his blue eyes.

 “He is right Aelita, of all the women Tom has brought back his beautiful mansion--,” James slammed his mouth closed when Tom turned to him with a serious expression. “I mean, he is a very generous man,” James said with a nervous chuckle. “The kind of man who could launch some girls singing career in one night,” He whispered as he walked past Aelita and nudged her shoulder. The girl nervously smiled again and nodded. “I…I guess I could go for a couple of hours if that’s okay,”

“Of course, and I’ll send you home in a limo if you’re comfortable with that,” She smiled and shrugged. “I guess, it’s okay,” She didn’t want to sleep with this man to get ahead in her singing career, but as she got a good look at him, she bit her lower lip. _Having a bit of fun couldn’t hurt either._

“Great,” Tom slid his hand around her waist. “Come with me,” Aelita gave James one last look before walking out of the hall with Tom. Outside of the hall, a large white limo was parked by the entrance, and a man dressed in all black held the door open. She bit her lower lip again. What was she about to get into?

____

Not fifteen minutes after they walked into his enormous mansion did they smash their lips together against the front door. They moaned into the kiss, and she clawed at his suit jacket. Tom hiked her leg over his hip and pressed deeper into the kiss. He moved from her lips and to her jaw then proceeded to make a trail to her neck. Aelita moaned when his tongue slid up her neck. _Control yourself._ He thought.

While he sucked, licked and kissed her neck. Aelita glanced around the grand entrance of the mansion. “Tell me, you live here alone?” She asked breathlessly. He moaned a reply and sucked her flesh. “Will you show me around?” He continued to suck and moan into her neck. “Please, I want to see your library,” Tom stopped his ministrations on her neck and met her green eyes. “What? How did you know about my library?”

“That’s why I came; I wanted to see your library, please, for a moment?” Tom sighed and stepped back, dropping her leg and helping her stand up straight. Their lips only centimeters apart, she could feel his heavy breath on her skin. “Just for a moment,” A smile appeared on her mouth, and he turned away, leading her deeper into the house. The fun was about to begin. For her. The major bookworm, she loved to read, during her youth she would always sit in a corner to simply read. In school she was often picked on, coming to school in unadorned and boring clothes, her hair in big and messy buns but she didn’t care, her imagination ran wild with pictures of dragons, heroes, and beautiful castles. While other girls donned cute clothes, boyfriends, and makeup.

Her breath hitched in her throat the moment they stepped into the library. “It’s beautiful. There are so many books here!” Her eyes moved to the second level of the library, and she clasped her hands together with a squeal. The room was so elegantly designed, Victorian with a hint of modern. Nothing she had ever seen. “Collections,” Tom said quietly approaching her from behind, and just when Tom was about to wrap his arms around her waist, she moved forward toward the large shelves. “Sherlock Holmes?! I love these novels! Can I look at one? Please, just a second?” She pleaded. Tom rolled his eyes and gestured her to take one. Aelita turned to the shelves and took a book from the shelf. A beam appeared on her face when she flipped the book open and read aloud:

“He is the Napoleon of crime, Watson. He is the organizer of half that is evil and of nearly all that is undetected in this great city, He is a genius, a philosopher, an abstract thinker. He has a brain of the first order. He sits motionless, like a spider in the center of its web, but that web has a thousand radiations, and he knows well every quiver of each of them. He does little himself. He only plans.”

“Arthur Conan Doyle,” Tom spoke from where he stood in the middle of the library with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes, excellent choice,” Aelita’s smile shined as he spoke. “Moriarty is a criminal mastermind whom Holmes describes as the **"** Napoleon of crime **"** Doyle lifted the phrase from a Scotland Yard inspector who was referring to Adam Worth, a real-life criminal mastermind and one of the individuals upon whom the character of Moriarty was based,”

“That’s right….Do you read often?” She asked.

“More than I would like,” He admitted, eyeing his mass collection of books. “You’re so lucky. I would love to spend my day’s reading away,” She continued to flip through the book, and Tom observed her. “But life doesn’t work that way, does it?”

He stepped closer to her and took the book from her hands and slide it back into its slot on the shelf. Aelita made a noise of disappointment and turned to him. “You didn’t come here for a reason I thought you would, why?”

Aelita bit her lower lip. She was discovered, Aelita had seen Tom a lot earlier than he had seen her. The moment she saw him across the room from the bar was the moment she caught her prey. “I just wanted to see your house…,” Tom raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, I swear, I heard about you from Mr. James, and I just wanted to see it for myself, I’m sorry,” Before every performance, her manager, James would give her detailed information on rich people who he would want her to flirt with, converse and drink with. He told her endless times, the more friends you have in your pocket, the higher chance of her performing somewhere huge. Vast enough to get her name out.

“So, you two concocted this plan?”

“I’m sorry for planning such a trick on you, Tom,”

“…I’ve had worst tricks played on me,” He replied stuffing his hand in his pants pocket. “And, what have you heard about me?” Tom questioned. He began to walk around the library, waiting for her response.

Aelita hummed and turned her eyes to the side while she started to think. “I heard you’re a wealthy bachelor,” She began. “A man living in an enormous mansion in the middle of almost nowhere. You move a lot, you are rarely seen in public, and you keep to yourself, it intrigued me, all the rich men I have met in London so far are snobby and love to show off their boats, manors and, women. I just wanted to see if you were the same,”

“And?” He stepped toward the corner of the room and sat down on a chair in front of a desk while continuing to stare into her green eyes. “What have you learned so far?”

“Well, you do in fact live alone in a huge mansion, obviously single,”

“Obviously?” Tom raised an eyebrow and frowned.

“You’ve been eyeing my cleavage since we met,”

Tom smirked and rubbed his lips with his index finger. He gave a courteous nod.

“You seem intelligent from what little we’ve said to each other, and you like to be alone. Why?”

Tom’s eyes fell toward the floor and back up at her. “It’s easier to be alone,”

“Easier? Or do you mean safer?”

Tom shrugged and tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him. “Someone hurt you?” Aelita asked softly. “No, they died,”

“They?” She walked closer to the desk, and he leaned back against his chair. Aelita slid between him and the desk.

“She,” He corrected.  She slid onto the desk without taking her eyes off him.

“So, you’ve sworn off love?” Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He had yet to meet a mortal who talked almost endlessly.

“You ask a lot of questions,”

“It’s the only way to talk,”

“The only way? Or your way?” Tom smirked, and she shrugged with a grin of her own. Tom leaned forward and grabbed her knees, spreading them apart. “It doesn’t matter,” He muttered and reached under her short red dress and hooked his fingers around her panties. She shuddered when he slid them down her thighs, his fingers grazing her skin. “Do you do this to all the women you pick up?”

“No..,” He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk by her waist. “No, as in you don’t pick up women, or no you don’t have sex with them,”

“No, as in no more talking,” He whispered just before taking a long, hot, slow lick up her slit. A hiss left her mouth, and she dropped her head back. Aelita took hold of his curls between her fingers. After what felt like multiple, flicks of his tongue on her clit he would finish it with a long lick up her folds. “Oh, God…Oh, Fuck,” She stiffens when he started flicking his tongue again. Her mouth hung open from the waves of pleasure shooting through her body. “You’re certainly good at this. Do you do this often?” She moaned when he sucked her bud. “Fuck!” She bit her lower lip and lifted her lower half off the desk. The heat pooling inside her was becoming too much; she was close. “Tom! Oh god,” She lifted her hips higher and slammed her hand on the desk. “It’s coming!” Tom’s tongue increased its speed as those words left her mouth. She gasped as the muscles in her legs began to twitch. “God! My legs are shaking!” She exclaimed. What he was capable of was inhuman. Her fingers combed through his curls and massaged his scalp. Aelita screamed as her orgasm took over, her body fell onto the desk. Her body convulsed as he continued to lick her clean from her release. Tom reappeared from between her legs. He pulled her back into a sitting position and reached for the zipper on her back. He pulled it down, and her dress slid off her chest, exposing her plump breast and hard nipples.

“You have a beautiful voice,” He panted against her lips before pressing his on hers. She moaned when his tongue invaded her mouth. She tasted herself on his tongue; she reached for the back of his head. Trying to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. “Let me hear it one more time tonight,” Aelita nodded. Tom smirked, her tongue finally stopped moving for the first time this evening. She heard his belt unbuckling and his pants unzipping. He freed his rock-hard manhood from his underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. “Wait…,” She whispered. Tom looked at her with an intense gaze. “Do you have protection?”

“Uh…Right yeah,” He pulled the desk drawer open and fumbled around it with his free hand and pulled out a small square. Good God. How long had it been? It had been so long since he last did this he wasn't sure he had any at first. Aelita watched him tear it open hastily and slipped it over his shaft. Tom pulled her off the desk, her legs wrapped around his waist. Aelita reached around his neck to hold herself steady. Her eyes fluttered shut as his pushed through her folds and into her heat. Tom moaned in her ear and sent chills down her spine. The sound of flesh slapping filled the library along with their moans. Tom took long licks up the vein in her neckline; he buried his head in the crook of her neck. His teeth grazed her neck, and she shivered. Tom nibbled the flesh, and she whimpered. His snapped out of his sudden trance and unhooked her legs from his waist. He placed her on the ground and whirled her around, Aelita felt him push her down onto the desk. His manhood repositioned back to her entrance and she moaned when he pushed back inside her heat.  Aelita gripped the edge of the desk as he began to slam into her.

The sound of flesh slapping filled the library along with their moans. Tom took long licks up the vein in her neckline; he buried his head in the crook of her neck. His teeth grazed her neck, and she shivered. Tom nibbled the flesh, and she whimpered. His snapped out of his sudden trance and unhooked her legs from his waist. He placed her on the ground and whirled her around, Aelita felt him push her down onto the desk. His manhood repositioned back to her entrance and she moaned when he pushed back inside her heat.  Aelita gripped the edge of the desk as he began to slam into her.

“You're drenched, how often do you do this?” He asked with a dark chuckle. Aelita moaned and clawed at his desk. “I…Oh God….I don’t…Don’t stop,” She whined as he pounded into her. Her walls clenched around his shaft, and her moans grew louder. “Tom! More!” He growled and leaned down, his nose pressing against her neck. He obeyed her pleas. His speed was almost inhuman. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop! I’m coming!” She screamed. He moaned from her ear-piercing moaning; her voice was righteously beautiful. “Fuck,” He muttered as he felt his climax fast approaching. Aelita’s moans hitched in her throat when hit her spot once more, causing her to nearly scream. He felt her walls clamp down around his shaft and he sloppily thrust into her as he came. The two panted loudly in the library. Their bodies pressed against each other with sweat rolling down their wet skin.

“You felt amazing,” Aelita whispered gently. Tom chuckled, and his smile quickly faded. “Thank you for a fantastic evening,” He grazed his teeth on the side of her neck, and she shuddered. “I’m sorry,” Aelita felt a sharp stinging on her neck, and she screamed, almost piercing his eardrums. Aelita felt her warm blood slipping down her neck. She tried to push herself off the desk, but Tom’s weight was too much for her move. The sound of him gulping down her blood and the severe pain caused tears to roll down her cheeks. He opened his eyes and watched her struggling beginning to slow and eventually stop. Her body went limp, and his blue eyes flashed a dangerous red. He continued to gulp down her red nectar, he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t.

 _She will die_. He told himself. Her blood tasted of something sweet, sweeter than any fruit and thick like milk. It smelled so good to him, her blood.  Better than anything he’s ever encountered in the centuries he’s been alive. Who was this woman?

Her blood tasted of something sweet, sweeter than any fruit and thick like milk. It smelled so good to him, her blood.  Better than anything he’s ever encountered in the centuries he’s been alive. Who was this woman?

“Tom,” Aelita whispered in her unconscious state. He unlatched himself from her neck and gasped he wiped the blood rolling down his lips with his sleeve. Tom turned Aelita over and examined the wound on her neck. She moaned softly when his fingers lightly touched the wounds.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Aelita cringed the moment she began to rouse from her sleep. Her head was pounding, and it hurt to swallow, all the muscles of her neck seemed to ache. _‘Did I catch a cold?’_ She brought her hand to her throat, rubbing it tenderly. Aelita opened her bloodshot green eyes. She was met with the ceiling of her small apartment. Sluggishly, Aelita sat up and swung her feet onto the soft carpet. When she pushed herself up, her vision instantly became blurry causing her to wobble. Her hand instinctively reached for the desk beside her bed for support. With a low groan, she spoke. “What did I do last night?” Even her voice was raspy when she talked. She trudged toward the bathroom door. When she got inside, Aelita slid alongside the sink and examined herself in the mirror. A gasp came from her mouth from the reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were suffering from dark, heavy bags, and her skin was ghostly pale. She rubbed her neck again, trying to ease her pain. Unfortunately, to no avail, the throbbing continued.

“Lita! It’s almost twelve-thirty!” Aelita squeezed her eyes shut. Her friend’s voice nearly made her want to scream. The sound of her voice felt like daggers to her brain.

“Bevie, Bevie…Hush,” Aelita whispered. Her index and thumb pinched the area between her eyes.

“Goodness, love, you look like you had one too many,” Aelita frowned at her observation, Aelita was not a heavy drinker, a social drinker, yes. Bevie walked over to her and opened the closet next to the sink. She came back toward Aelita with a washcloth, Bevie turned on the faucet and wet the towel with warm water. Aelita felt the warm towel gently dabbing her face all over. “When James brought you back he said you had a **long** night, but I didn’t think it was **that** long,”

“What time did I get back?” Aelita rasped.

“Uh….Three in the morning,”

“I don’t even remember drinking,”

“Well,” Bevie softly laughed. “Alcohol does that to you,”

“Yeah….I guess,” Aelita tried to sit up straight but her neck stung, she leaned back over the sink with a wince. She brought her hand up to massage her neck, but the pain didn’t cease. Bevie raised an eyebrow while watching her friend attempt to ease her pain.

“What did you do last night?” Bevie questioned.

Aelita softly groaned. “If only I had the answer,”

______

A midnight blue, Bentley sportscar drove into the driveway of the Thornvale Manor. A man wearing a black leather jacket and plain white shirt with dark jeans got out of the car. He scanned the manor with his crystal blue eyes and sighed. The man stepped back, closed the driver door and walked toward the front door of the manor. Tom called for him the previous night; he asked Sin to deliver Aelita back to James. Erase their memories and made sure all the loose ends were tied.

In the master bedroom in the corner of the Manor. Tom slipped his watch on his right wrist and adjusted his black tie. The door to his bedroom opened, and he turned to the sound. “Sin,” Tom pointed his finger to the white-haired man. “We talked about knocking,”

“Knocking? I know, you know, that I was coming, why do I need to knock. Oh, candy,” Beside the door was a table and a bowl of multi-colored candy. Sin dug into the bowl and grabbed a handful of the colorful candy.

“That’s old,” Tom warned grabbing his suit jacket from the couch across the room. “It’s fine,” Sin waved him off and popped a piece of hard candy into his mouth. “I came to report about the woman you drank last night,” Tom glared in his direction and shook his head. “Her name was….IS Aelita,”

“Why bother remembering it? You’re going to forget it in a couple of days,” Sin shrugged. Tom just exhaled and adjusted his tie again. It looked crooked in his mirror. “Yeah, right,”

“Speaking of the girl, I had to erase bits and pieces of James’s memories, or he would have ruined everything,”

“Yeah, I know, thanks. Really,”

“Aww,” Sin teased with a cackle. “Well, call if you need anything,”

“Got it,” Tom watched him leave from the mirror. He tugged on the tie and growled, with a tug he ripped it from around his neck and flung it across the room. Tom wiped his face with his hand.  A woman’s voice echoed from the depths of his mind.

_“Thomas,”_

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. Today was going to be long, he wished Sin could erase his memories too.

_________

The remainder of the day wasn’t so bad luckily for Aelita. After three the pain started to fade, and her voice came back. Repeatedly, she tapped her pin on the blank white paper in front of her. She had been trying to write lyrics all day. She had to finish her new jazz album before the end of the year; her agency was threating to drop her if they weren’t shown proof of a spike in her career. But no pressure. Aelita leaned back in her chair staring at the ceiling. Normally, writing music wasn’t this challenging for her. Yesterday she managed to write three songs, but after the event last night she was battling blockage. It had been an hour or two since she sat down. She had even requested Bevie leave her alone for a while until she was able to complete at least one song. She placed the pen beside the paper, ran her hands through her long black hair.

 _‘Last night, feels like a blur,’_ she tried countless times to replay last night’s events. To go out and not remember it at all was not like her. It made her feel so off. She was not the kind of drinker to get herself drunk. One or two glasses were enough for her. The pin on her desk slowly began to roll while she tried to recollect last night. Her hands drumming the writing desk.

Aelita frowned when the pin fell off her desk. She groaned and slid back in her rolling chair. She slid down to pick it up. Aelita crawled underneath to retrieve the pen. In the corner of her eye, a small spider crept along the wall under her desk. With a yelp, high jump, she lifted her head and slammed it into the desk. Curse her fear of all creepy crawlers. Aelita groaned loudly, she rose to her feet and cradled her now throbbing head. “Damn…That hurt,” She got up to walk to the bathroom to examine her head, and she stared into the mirror. She tapped the small forming lump on the top of her head. “Ow…,” She whined, bringing her hand to her face. A sigh left her when blood coated the tip of her finger. She walked toward the closet to grab a washcloth to soak in cold water. She stopped abruptly; her eyes fell onto the red dress laying on the top of her toilet seat. She picked it up and grumbled, while looking over the dress Aelita frowns at the stain on the inside of the dress. As she tried to remember what happened during her night, her head began to throb harder, and a flash of events went through her mind.

She cupped her head as she could hear moaning and people talking. One of the voices she recognized as her own. _Tom! Tom!_

She gasped and ran back into her bedroom, knocking her desk chair onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Lita?!”

She turned around to the door, and Bevie burst inside. “You okay?” Aelita panted and nodded. “Are you sure? Your skin is white like a ghost,”

“N-No, I’m fine, Bevie,” Her friend marched over and cupped her face. Aelita knocked her hands away, forcing a flashing smile. Bevie watched her walk around her and out of the room. Her heart was throbbing her chest, and she couldn’t breathe. She stared down at her shaking, sweaty palms. _What’s happening to me?_

Her chest began to slow down, and her eyes darted to her phone lying on the kitchen table. The only person who would have known what happened to her would be James. Her manager. Aelita picked up the phone on the table and slammed down the phone number to his cell. The phone rang a few times; she tapped her foot rapidly until he answered.

“Hello?”

“James! James listen to me,”

“Hello Aelita, what’s wrong?”

“Just listen, please,” Aelita sighed loudly. “Last night, I sang at an event, remember?”

“You sure did, it stunned the crowd, speaking of which a friend of mine wants to hire you this Friday for a black and white party,”

“James, okay, great,” She honestly could not care about gigs right now. She needed answers. “After I performed, who did you introduce me to?”

“What are you talking about we spoke with a lot of people,”

“No, James, think, think really hard, last night you introduced me to a man…,” She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember, but it was still blurred. Fighting through the blur, she could see a few features on the man. “Uh…A tall man, handsome,”

“Aelita, honestly what is this about, you know how many men attended that party,” He wasn’t getting it. Aelita huffed and ran her fingers through her wavy black hair.

“Okay, so you need more to go on?” She snapped her fingers trying hard to remember the name. “His name was um….Trevor, No, Tony…..No, damn it I had it,”

“Could it have been Thomas?”

“Yes!! Yes, that’s the name!”

“Um…I don’t recall introducing you to Thomas, but damn I should have he would have been a good sponsor,”

“Come on James, please remember,”

“Aelita, what is going on, seriously, you sound scared out of your mind,”

She groaned. “Last night, I met that man, and after I can’t remember anything, I feel off, somethings not right and I just….I just need answers, James,”

“Lita, if you think Thomas Hiddleston did something to you last night, you couldn’t be any more off, he wouldn’t hurt a fly, he keeps to himself,”

“Well, not last night…,” Aelita whispered as she could hear the moaning from both her and Tom in unison, echoing in her head.

“What did you say?”

“No, nothing, James…Hey, where does he live?”

“I don’t know some big mansion out in the middle of nowhere, Thornvale I think,”

“Thanks, I’ll see you in two days,”

“Friday! 3  pm at the Carter Penthouse, 23rd floor. North London, don’t be late,”

“Yeah, I got it,” She mumbled writing down the information on a notepad sticking to the fridge. Bevie walked into the living room and eyed Aelita. She hung up the phone and turned to her friend with a loud sigh. “Hey, so what’s going on?” Aelita narrowed her eyes at her friend’s expression. She had been eavesdropping. Aelita bit her lower lip and cursed softly. “Bevie, I’m going to step out for an hour, maybe two,” Bevie balled her fist tightly and ran over to Aelita.

“No, Lita, just go to the police or something,”

“I can’t Bevie, what if my hunch is way off and nothing happened, I mean I’m trying to become a real singer and if I go to the police for something that may or may not have happened then….I could lose James as a manager; my career will be over, I have to do this alone,” Bevie gently grabbed Aelita’s hand with a firm squeeze.

“You’re not alone Lita, you have me,” A warm smile appeared on Aelita’s face. “Yeah, I do,” She grabbed her friend's shoulder and gripped it firmly. “So, here’s the plan, I’m going to break into his house,”

“Wait, what,” Bevie asked with a shock expression.

“And when I do I’ll text you if I don’t text you back every five minutes, then you can call the cops,”

“Let me go with you,” Her friend cut in.

“Not a chance, what kind of friend would I be if I got you in trouble or danger,”

“Well, what kind of friend lets her friend run right into it?”

“Touché,” Aelita grabbed a pair of pants that hung on the back of the couch and pulled on her navy blue jeans. “When I get back, I’ll owe you a thousand macaroons, vanilla, deal?”

“Deal,” Bevie replied reluctantly. She slowly shook Aelita’s hand again with a small smile. “Thanks, Bevie, I owe you one,” Aelita hurried to the room, grabbed a hair tie, pulling back her long black glossy hair into a neat ponytail. She shoved her arms into elbow length purple sweater from her closet and her brown coat. Aelita ran back to the living room and jumped into her brown ankle boots. “Promise, I’ll come back,” All Bevie could do was watch her friend ran around the flat getting her clothes together.

“You better, later peanut,”

“Love you, later jelly,”

The door closed and Bevie groaned. “She’s so crazy,”

____

So many questions ran through her mind. The why’s, how’s and what’s. She wanted to fill the blanks in her head. And one name seemed to fill that blank. Tom. The man she met last night after she talked to him, it was blank. Nothing afterward, he had to be responsible for her memory loss.

“Hey, Miss! We’re here,”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she blinked rapidly and turned her head up to look out of the window. She frowned at the enormous house but cradled her head from the voices running rampant inside.

_Please, can I see your Library?_

_What? How did you know about my library?_

“Miss?” She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and sat up straight, Aelita fumbled for her purse and reached for her wallet and dug out a few notes. Quickly, she pushed the notes into the driver’s hand and scooted toward the door. “Are you sure you want to get out here? We don’t do pick up from way out here, it’s the middle of nowhere,” Aelita looked back up at the Victorian-Modern Mansion. ‘ _How did I get home then?’_

“Well, I’ll be fine,” She forced a smile and opened the door. The driver watched her step away from the car, toward the front door before he drove off. Aelita glanced back to see his taillights vanish in the darkness. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she breathed. It suddenly felt cold. She walked around the side of the house, searching for a low window, a sound of annoyance came from her when she saw the windows were almost just out of reach. She bit the inside of her mouth and began to ponder. The wall of the mansion was covered in thick vines. Aelita exhaled and rubbed her hand together. She grabbed a thick vine and slowly began to climb up toward a window, surrounding the window was a mass of red roses. She grabbed the windowsill and raised her head to the window. Trying to get a better view of inside. Inside of the mansion was beautiful, the hall was cover in antiques that looked more expensive than anything she’d ever own.

Aelita looked around and saw no movement, no sounds. No one was home. She pushed up the window, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. A slight scream left her when her foot slipped on a broken vine that couldn’t bare her weight. As she fell the thorns on the rose bush sliced her arm from her wrist down her forearm. Pain exploded in her back when she fell onto the cold ground.  Aelita whined and hissed in pain, she got back up and climbed into the window. She examined the long cut and winced from the slightest touch.

A car could be heard from the outside of the mansion. When she saw car lights from the window, Aelita gasped and ran into the nearest room. A large dining room.

Aelita crawled under the dining room table, she shifted slightly, just so her shoulders wouldn’t push the chairs, giving away her location.  The door opened to the room, and she stiffened.

“Your mansion is so big! You must have a lot of help to maintain it,” A whiny female voice said as she entered the mansion.

“No, just me,” Tom replied almost quietly. Her heart began to thump in her chest. Tom. Aelita continued crawling until she finally reached the end of the large table. She could hear them talking on the other end of the room. While they spoke, she slipped from underneath the table. Aelita crept to a pillar in the dining room and pressed her back against it.  Her wrist and hands stung, she cradled it against her chest. Blood was slowly begging to seep through the long gash.  She cursed and turned her head slightly and watched the two continue talking.

“So…,” The woman sighed with a smirk.  “How about we do something a bit naughty?”

“Naughty?” Tom repeated with a dark tone as she grabbed his tie and cupped his cheek with her other hand.

God. She didn’t want to see or hear this. A loud vibrating tone caused her to gasp quietly, and she reached for it in her jean pocket. She cursed and glared at her friend’s name on her phone. Aelita ended the call and turned to them. Luckily, they didn’t hear it, but she had to get out of there. Tom had begun kissing her intimately against the edge of the table. Aelita leaned forward but winced when her gash began to ache. As she crawled quietly between the pillars, she had to keep an eye on them. Hoping they wouldn’t look up. While her head was down Aelita failed to see a vase sitting on a platform in front of her.  Her knocked the platform and the pot above tilted but came back down into place. She gasped at the clatter it made. Aelita winced at the pressure on her hand. She sat up and glanced at the cut. The blood rolled down her arm, and Aelita became startled when she heard the glass clatter on the table. She looked back up and started to pant when Tom was staring in the direction she was sitting in. She covered her mouth and banged her head on the pillar.

“What’s wrong?” Tom narrowed his eyes. He could smell her, the smell of blood. A female. He knew her, Tom stood up straight and pulled the blonde woman from the table.

“You need to leave,” Tom said with urgency. “Now,”

“Wait! I thought-,”

“I’ll call you,” He grabbed her by her forearm and dragged her out of the dining room. Aelita waited for them to disappear around the corner before she took off.

She glanced down the hall. Tom was practically shoving the woman out of the door.

“When can I see you again?”

“I don’t know, but maybe we’ll see each other soon,”

“But you just said you’d call me,” She said with an irritated expression. Tom forced a chuckle and began closing the door.

“Yes, sure!” Aelita heard the door shut, and she rushed down the hall, opposite to the front door. She found a staircase and ran up it on her tippy toes. Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it and kept running.

Tom ran back to the hall and took a deep inhale, his head turned to smeared blood on the door handle, and he frowned. “Damn it,” He muttered, running down the hall and up the stairs. He reached the top of the staircase and walked through the hall quietly. His head turned left and right trying to find the source of the smell. There were drops of blood all around him. He knew who it was, but he was in disbelief, what was she doing here and how did she get in. Tom stopped at the end of the hall and opened a slightly cracked door. He stepped inside and took a deep breath.

“I know you’re here, come out,”

She didn’t budge.

Aelita covered her mouth behind the old desk and heard him walk towards it. He stopped and stood there; she began to panic from the anticipation. Chills ran up her spine when the old desk creaked and lifted off the ground. Aelita turned to him and crawled backward in fear until her back hit the wall. Her eyes didn’t move from the desk raised over his head.

Tom put the desk down and stomped toward her. Aelita stood up and tried to run, but he was fast, inhumanly fast. He grabbed her by her wrist and with the other hand her jaw. “How did you get in here?”

“I should be the one asking you the questions, you sick bastard,” All her fear had dissipated and was replaced with anger. She was kicking, trying to break free of his grip. “What?”

“Don’t what me! You did something to me last night, didn’t you?” Tom darted his eyes to the side and sighed. He stared down at his hand gripping her wrist, blood smeared against his hand, and he took a deep inhale. “You need to leave,”

“Not until you answer my questions, tell me what you did!” She barked.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, what we did last night was completely consensual,”

“Then why can’t I remember it?” She barked back. Tom’s hold on her loosened, quickly trying to come up with a lie.

“After you left you mentioned you were going out drinking with James,”

“Liar,” She spat back, struggling against his grip. She winced when he tightened again, her hands felt as if they were going to fall off. “I don’t drink,” The blood from her gash rolled down her arm. The sharp pain began to cause her severe discomfort, she whimpered. Tom’s eyes dart to the blood dropping to the floor. Aelita watched him curiously as his blue eyes flashed red in the dark. She gasped and stepped back, but he pulled her back. He snarled, and it made her cower and tremble.

“What are you?” She whispered. No man could pick up a giant desk and be this strong unless he wasn’t human.

His trance was interrupted by the sound of a vibration. Aelita panted as she recalled Bevie calling her every five minutes.

“Th-that’s my friend, if I don’t pick up, she’ll call the police and tell them where I went,” Tom’s red eyes returned to their blue hue. He dropped her wrist and tilted his head to the side. “Is that right?” Aelita bit her lower lip and picked up the phone, her eyes not leaving his. She answered the phone and pressed it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Aelita?! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…,”

“You sure?

“Yeah, I’m going to go see, James, he wanted to talk about something important regarding my next performance,”

“Alright, well did you get your answers?”

“Yes, it was all a misunderstanding,”

What was she saying? Her brain created words and released them on their own accord. She had no control over her tongue.

“I’ll see at home then?”

“Yeah, I’ll be home late,”

“Alright bye, peanut,”

“Bye, jelly,”

Aelita handed the phone over to Tom. He took it and stuffed it into his pocket. He blinked, and she gasped loudly.

“What was that?! What did you do to me?” She stepped back but hit a dusty old bookshelf? “Y-your not…Human, are you?” He flashed his canines, and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

“You put that together quick,” He said sarcastically and reached behind her head, tugging hard on her ponytail. Aelita yelp from the sharp tug. “Let me go, I’ll leave and never come back…I won’t say anything, okay?”

“I can’t let you go,” He said in a deadly tone, Tom dragged her out of the room, down the hall, she continued to grunt in pain as he burst into a bedroom and tossed her into it. Aelita slammed onto her side, the wind escaping her. Tom hurried to an old dresser, digging around he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and walked to her, he cuffed your wrist to the metal frame at the end of the bed. She sat up and tugged on the handcuff.  She screamed in frustration and glared at him.

“Let me go!”

“Not until I figure out what to do with you,”

Her face turned red with anger; she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

“Someone please help me!” She screamed to her lungs capacity. Tom grabbed her jaw harshly; she winced from his large hands. “I advise you save your strength, that won’t work here, let me enlighten you, I can hear every breath, heartbeat and slightest move you make if you anger me any more than I am now. I swear you will regret it,” His blue eyes flashed red, he was serious. Aelita quietly sobbed and watched him walk toward the door, he left, leaving her violently sobbing into the old bed she was confined to.

____

This had been the longest night she had been through. If felt like midnight had been four hours long. She had not seen or heard Tom in a while, maybe he left. The fear in her body kept her frozen on the bed, that same spot for hours. She wanted to move, but her body refused to listen. Then again, she was becoming stressed. Being captive by the super strong, fast and possibly blood hungry vampire. Aelita gulped at the last thought. A blood hungry vampire was not on her top five ways to go list.  As scary as it may have sounded morbid, but her number one was firing squad. She shook her head, now was not the time for that. Aelita groaned from the pain in her wrist while the blood continued to soak the bed. How long had she been bleeding, her breathing slowed, and her eyes tried to flutter shut, but she blinked it away. Aelita pushed through the weakness seeping into her and banged her handcuffs against the metal frame. _He hears everything huh? Then I’ll keep banging until you’ve had enough_. She said to herself. She whined as her wrist took the impact of the pain, but she kept banging. The harder the handcuff hit the metal of the bed the worst the pain. Aelita endured it and screamed out with every impact. One hard slam and she screamed, long and loud. The door burst open, and Tom marched toward her. She rocked back and forth in the bed, sobbing.

Tom placed his hand on her back, and she jolted up, screaming. She hadn’t heard him come in. “Stay away!” She cried.

Tom shushed her and grabbed her forearm. She screamed again, and he leaned over. “Aelita, let me look at it, calm down,” He said softly. She hiccupped and watched him break the cuffs apart with ease. Tom sighed as he studied the handcuff embedded in her flesh. Blood pooling on the sheets. “I’m going to take it out, relax,”

“N-No don’t, please, I need a doctor,”

“I am a doctor, now just let me take it out, and I’ll stop the bleeding, okay,” He spoke softly, warmly even. She nodded and watched his long fingers grabbed the handcuff. “I’m going to count to three, and I’ll pull it out, just breathe, one,”

“No, no, no, wait, I think it’ll bleed out, it’s deep,”

“Two,”

“Don’t!”

With a quick yank, she felt nothing but warm blood spilling from her wound.

“It’s bleeding!” Aelita said in a panic. Tom took her blood-spattered arm and held it close to him. He placed two fingers on the gash. She groaned as he dragged his fingers along the cut. Aelita huffed and watched as the wound began to close.

“Wow….That was amazing how did you do that?” She whispered. The pain had even vanished, she met Tom’s eyes. He dropped her arm. She smiled at him; he stared in her green orbs. “Thanks,” Before Tom could respond.

Aelita suddenly bolted off the bed and out of the door. Tom sighed and pinched the area between his eyes.

She ran down the long hall and zoomed down the stairs; she saw the front door from the bottom of the stairs. When her foot touched down on the floor a hand slid around her stomach from behind. Aelita screamed as tom whirled her around. She kicked and slammed her fist into his chest. “Let me go!!”

“I helped you, and this is the thanks I get,”

“Don’t forget, whose fault that was!”

Tom walked down the hall with her hitting and kicking him, which did not seem to faze him in the slightest. He opened a door leading into a large office. Tom tossed her onto a chair in front of a large mahogany desk. “Sit,”

She glared at him as he sat down behind the desk with a sigh. “I’m going to ask you a few questions,”

“About?”

“You, how did you get your memory back, my associate claimed to erase it,”

“I hit my head,” She replied proudly with her arms folded over her chest.

“I believe you,”

“It’s my turn to ask you a few questions, I don’t want to be the only one under interrogation,” Tom raised an eyebrow, and she bit her lower lip under his gaze. “So, to recap, you’re a vampire, a real one, not just some crazy guy, going around drinking peoples blood,”

“That’s correct,”

“Okay, so…Why me?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why did you choose me last night, you could have had anyone in that room, you know that right,” Tom shifted in his chair as he saw the gloss in her eyes, tears threating to fall. For a girl who wore a mask of bravado underneath it, she was sensitive.

“I do,”

“So why me?” She repeated.

“Your beautiful, I loved your green eyes, your voice, the way you sang,”

“That’s it?”

“You were the first interesting mortal I’ve met since….Just in a long time,”

“Okay, so you brought me here, had se-,” She inhaled deeply and rubbed her neck. “….you used me for what? You saw a girl you just had to sink your teeth into?” Tom glanced around the room to avert her hurt gaze. “Forget it, I’m going home,” The moment she stood up her vision became blurry and her legs buckled under her, she fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Tom got out of his chair and raced to her. He rolled Aelita onto her back and cupped her cheeks.

“She’s lost a lot of blood,” He noted. Her skin was near white and her breathing shallow. He scooped her into his arms and sighed.

“You’re going to be trouble,”


	4. Chapter 4

With a groan, Aelita slowly opened her eyes. There was a coolness sliding into her arm, she turned to the source and narrowed at the IV in her arm. The IV beeped, she squinted her eyes at the blue line attached to her arm and the machine next to the IV. Her wrist was cuffed, she raised her arm to the reveal a chain connected to the foot of the bed. She sat up and turned to the window, the sun was up, and birds sang outside. How long was she out?

Aelita groaned loudly and stood up, her bare feet touching the wood flooring, but the moment she did, she grew dizzy. _‘Where am I?’_  She made a loud noise when she noticed the familiar bedroom. “Question asked, and question answered! This is the worst thing that can happen to me,” She tried to walk toward the window, but the chain prevented any further movements. “Damn it!” 

“Hello!” She called out. Waiting for the response of footsteps or voice. Nothing. Aelita huffed, turning to the cuff. _‘I need to get out of here,’_

Tom paced around his office with a somber expression. He brushed his hands through his curls crudely, nearly yanking a few strands out.  The door opened, and his eyes darted toward Sin as he walked into Tom’s office

“Sin,” Tom began with his voice full of rage.

“You bellowed?”

“You told me you erased her memory,” Tom continued his pacing around his office.

“Who’s?”

“Aelita’s – The girl from a night ago?”

Sin shrugged.

“The girl with the slightly big--,”

“OH! Her! Yeah, I did, why?” Sin said with a smirk, recalling himself carrying Aelita to his car.

“She snuck in here late last night and confronted me, she remembers what happened,”

“Listen,” Sin raised his hands defensively. “I did my job, whatever happened afterward is not my responsibly,”

“Sin,” Tom said in a warning tone. “Fix this,”

“I can’t. You know my powers only work within the time frame when the events occurred,” Tom let out a frustrated groan.

The machine rapidly. Tom glanced at it before turning back to Sin. “We’ll talk about this later,” Tom walked around his desk and leaned over his computer he stared into the monitor, Aelita was walking around the bedroom, obviously full of energy. Next to the screen was a program with two colored bars. “This is incredible,” Sin raised an eyebrow, Tom looked too astonished to even tell him what had put their conversation on hold. So, Sin walked over and stared down at the screen. After he looked at the screen, Sin shrugged. “What is this?”

“Aelita's blood screening,”

“Yeah, and what about her blood?”

“It already replaced itself, the red blood cells….,” As Tom spoke Sin could barely hear him. “I haven’t seen this since the 17th century,”

“Geez, how long have you been walking this planet?”

“Long, long time,” Tom muttered, he tore his eyes away from the email and took off his glasses. “Her blood regeneration is remarkable,” Sin licked his lips, and Tom darted his eyes toward him. Tom walked around him and headed to the door. “Where are you going?” Sin called.

“You stay here, I’m going to have a word with her. Oh and make sure you're prepared to give her a lift back to her flat,” Tom answered before walking out of the room.

Sin pressed his lips together, shrugged and plopped down on his office chair. He propped his feet on the desk and watched the monitors. “Oh, peppermints,”

_____

Aelita spun and gasped when the door burst open, Tom walked inside, eyeing her strangely. She frowned and pointed at him with her free hand. “This is borderline kidnapping! Let me go,”

“You know why I can’t do that,”

“I told you your stupid secret is safe with me,”

“I can’t trust you,”

Aelita frowned with a scoff and rolled her eyes. “What have **I** done that made **you** not trust **me** ,”

“You’re a human, human’s talk,” He slowly made his way toward her, and she stepped back.

“Well, all of us humans aren’t the same,” She replied, trying to find her bravado. Tom was a tall, intimidating man.

The space between them was getting dangerously small. “Hard to believe,”

“Look blood-sucker! I don’t care about you or your secret, I just want to go home, people will be looking for me eventually,” She had a point. He couldn’t keep her here, someone would report her missing sooner or later and eventually he’d have questions ion his front door.

“I already told you I can’t let you go,”

“Listen, please,” She sighed, raising her hand up to stop his movements toward her. “I just want to go home, okay, I **promise.** I won’t tell anyone what happened,” He frowned and crossed his arms. “And besides I have a performance Friday, and I can’t miss it, if I miss this, my manager will fire me and everything I worked so hard for will be for nothing, so please,” She extended her cuff toward him. Tom glanced at it and stood over her. His options weighing heavily on his minds. He wanted to get rid of her just as much as she desired to leave.

“Alright, I’ll let you go,”

A bright smile appeared on her face but dropped in suspicion.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch, I’ll let you go,”

“Really?”

“Really,”

“Okay, so get these off,” Tom turned to the IV and blood pressure monitor. The IV bag was below half, but her blood seemed fine.

“I’ll let you go when the IV is finished,”

“Nope! No need, I’m fine, I just want to go back home,” She stated with heavy breathing in anticipation of her pending freedom.

“You’re really stubborn,” Tom walked over to the IV and the other machine hanging next to it. Turning them off.

“So are you,” Her retort almost made him smirk. Almost. He turned to her and grabbed her arm, slowly taking out the blue line and the IV. Tom reached into his pocket in Aelita’s hope she thought would be a key but a small black box. He opened it and pulled out the silver ring. The ring was slightly bigger than an average one.

Aelita examined the ring with a raised eyebrow. “What are we getting married? Please tell me you aren’t one of those weird rich men who force strange girls into marriage, that’s a whole movie. An awful one,”

Tom frowned and shook his head. “It’s just a ring if you want to leave just put it on,” Aelita sighed and gave it another once-over before raising her hand toward Tom. T this point was willing to do anything to get out this horrid horror movie. He took her hand gently slipped it on her right ring finger. Tom dropped her hand, and she brought it close to her face. When she adjusted it a loud shriek of pain erupted from her. The inside of the ring punctured itself into her flesh, small drops of blood slipped from underneath the silver ring. “You lying bastard!” She swung her foot at his shin only to hear her toes crack a little. Aelita groaned and hissed in pain, falling on her bottom back onto the bed. “Ow!! What is this thing?”

“A tracker, it tracks you where ever you go, analyze your blood pressure and stress levels,” Aelita looked down at the small red light flashing on her finger. “It’s red. What’s that mean?”

“High-stress levels,”

“At least it’s accurate,” She mumbled. “Look is this really necessary,”

“If you want to leave, you leave on my terms,” Aelita groaned and got up from the bed. “Fine! Can I leave now?” He reached back into his pocket and put the small box away. His hand returned with a key in his hand.

Tom walked over to a brown bureau by the door and took out her belongings, shoes, coat, and cell-phone. He handed them over to Aelita, who in turn snatched them from his grip. Tom grabbed her wrist and unlocked the cuff. It fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. She stuffed her feet in her boots and hurriedly pulled on her coat all while shoving her phone in the pocket.  Just as she was about to storm past Tom, he held out his arm in front of her. “What now?”

“There’s a car waiting outside for you, just make sure you keep to your promise or that little ring is going lead me right to you, understood?”

She pushed his arm out of her way and narrowed her green eyes before leaving the room.

Tom could hear her practically sprinting for the front door in her heeled boots. He made his way to the window where he saw her meet Sin waiting by his car.

 

“Who are you?” Aelita asked cautiously stepping away. “Sin, I’m just here to take you home, so please be my guest and hop inside,”

He flashed her a smile while he turned to the door of his car.

“Are you a vampire too?” He glanced over his shoulder with that smile still on his face.

“Do you really need the answer to that?”

Aelita huffed and walked around the car to the passenger side. She got inside and awed at the interior of his vehicle. “It's nice,” She mumbled.

“Just one of many perks working for Tom,” Sin said as he started the car. The car hummed to life and he took off at full speed. Aelita scrambled to put her seatbelt on as he drove down the road toward the city. They rode in silence for most of the time. She glanced at him and gave him a once over. He was extraordinarily handsome, perfect skin, slightly pale. Aelita could tell he was somewhat muscular under his tight shirt. Aelita trembled when he parted his lips to slide his tongue across his white teeth. Her green eyes fell onto the sharp canines in his mouth. She averted her gaze and clasped her hands together.

“Don’t be so nervous, I have no interest in a girl who’s already been drank from, sharing is gross,”

“How do you know he drank from me?”

“I can see the marks on your neck, they aren’t visible to the human eye, but I can see them clear as day,” Aelita cupped her neck and frowned. She screamed when they car jolted, making her bottom lose contact with the passenger seat for an instant.

“Can you slow down?!”

“No need! I have amazing reflexes,” He replied while executing a perfect turn, Aelita cried out when her head hit the window. He darted through other cars and didn’t slow down in the slightest.

“You’re crazy! Both of you are!” They drove deeper into the city where Sin relaxed a bit on his driving. Aelita scrambled to unbuckle herself. “That’s enough let me out here!!”

He pulled over to the side, and she couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. Aelita slammed his door shut before lifting her middle finger at him and storming off. She had enough for one night, vampires and fast cars. This was all too unfamiliar to this normal city girl. Sin smirked and nodded. “She’s a funny human,”

_____

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Aelita examined her neck. Her hands trailed down her neck toward her chest. The ring on her right hand glistened from the vanity lights. She sighed and put her hand down. Her long wavy black hair brushed over her shoulders. It had taken her forever to get prepared for this event due to the harsh scolding mother Bevie gave her when she came home. Bevie was obviously upset and had been awake all night, she could tell from her heavy bags under her brown eyes and the clothes she still wore when Aelita left her the night before. With Aelita being a clean freak, she never stayed in the same clothes she slept in overnight. Dead skin cells she says. Luckily, she didn’t grill her too much about Tom or the silver ring on her finger.

“Lita! Lita there you are!” She jumped and turned in her chair to smile at James as he rushed into the dressing room.

“Hey, James,”

“Where on God’s green earth have you been? I couldn’t get in touch with you,”

“I know, a lot of stuff came up…,” She mumbled, fidgeting with her silver ring.

“The party host wife wants to change the song,”

“What? What’s wrong with the jazz song I ran by him like twenty minutes ago,”

“His wife wants to hear something a little sexier…,”

“What could sexier than jazz?” Aelita asked with raised shoulders.

“R&B,”

“Really? This is such short notice can’t we just ask her to play the first song,”

“Nope, she’s more frantic now. Something about late caterers,” James replied. Aelita groaned. “Fine! Just give me a second to talk to the band,”

“Good, work your magic, warm up those pipes, beautiful,”

“Got it,” Aelita watched him leave and reach into his pocket. He placed his cell to his ear and exclaimed excitedly to the other person on the line.

Aelita rubbed her temples and mumbled a few words of encouragement before getting up from the vanity and walking out of the dressing room.

_____

The black and white party had begun. The guests were walking around and talking with big smiles on their faces. She held a glass of champagne while walking around. Talking to other partygoers, she flashed a bright smile over the compliments she received. She walked toward a man serving refills of champagne. Just as she raised her own glass, someone did the same, and their glasses clinked slightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” He said with an embarrassed chuckle. Aelita turned to the man and smiled. “No really, it’s fine I didn’t see you at all either,”

“You have an accent. American?” The man asked. He wore a white suit with a black bowtie. He had slicked back reddish-brown hair and shiny brown eyes.

“Yes actually,” She replied as the server refilled her glass. “Excuse me, but I have to say you are stunningly beautiful,” He chuckled with a charming smile. “Thank you,”

Deja vu.

“I’m Aelita,” She lifted her hand, and he took it, bringing it to his lips and planting a gentle kiss. “Call me Al,”

“Nice to me you, Al,”

A hand touched her lower back. She turned to James who smiled at her. “Time to go work the room,” Aelita nodded turning back to Al. “I’ve got to go, nice meeting you,”

“The pleasure is all mine,” He said with a small grin as he watched her walk away with James.  Aelita handed her drink to Jame and stepped onto the small stage. She stood in front of the microphone as the song began to play. With her eyes closed to gently nodded to the music.

Wait, why am I on the phone again

It's the second hour straight

Boy you got me all distracted

It's not fair

 

'Cause you know there's

Something in the way

You get me going

You’ve taken up my mind you know it

Losing all hope for me

'Cause I can't think

Feeling all dizzy

You get my whole world spinning

Aelita nearly lost the words to her song as her eyes opened to travel through the room. In the mix of black and white her eyes widen on none other than Tom standing at the bar, holding a drink and eyeballing her. She almost missed her cue to continue the song, but she caught on quickly.

And I don't know what's real

And I don't know what's not

But I know it's a problem

 

I think I need me some therapy

Gotta erase all these tendencies

It's a sweet recipe for disaster

I'm more than a little obsessive

You know how and when to ration it

Just a taste and I relapse again

Nah ah ah need me some therapy

Ah ah boy you're my therapy

Tom walked from the bar, and he made his way toward the stage in long strides. Aelita gripped the mic until her knuckles turned damn near white. She closed her eyes again while continuing to sing, hoping he would go away the moment she reopened them.

Why I can never spot the signs

And you catch me off my guard

It's all the time

Boy you got me all distracted

I can't do a thing about that

She opened her eyes and scanned the room. Tom was gone. Her imagination was getting to her along with the champagne. Was it just an illusion from poor sleep or was it really him? She didn’t care he wasn’t in front of her now, and that was a good thing.

Something in the way

You get me going

You’ve taken up my mind you know it

I'm losing all hope for me

‘Cause I can't think

Feeling all dizzy

You get my whole world

Spinning round and round

 

And I don't know what's real

And I don't know what's not

But I know it's a problem

 

I think I need me some therapy

Gotta erase all these tendencies

It's a sweet recipe for disaster

I'm more than a little obsessive

You know how and when to ration it

Just a taste and I relapse again

Nah ah ah need me some therapy

Ah ah boy you're my therapy

 

Need some sense in my head

It's like I'm in a maze

I know there's gotta be some way out

I need a way out

Aelita suddenly locked eyes with Al, the handsome gentleman who kissed her hand. He smiled at her as she sang her sultry lyrics. Their eyes dancing in a passionate gaze. Aelita bit her lip just a bit before she continued to sing. There was something about him, the way he smiled, his gorgeous hair, his muscular body that nearly popped from his slightly tight suit. He was her type. Definitely. Just like Tom.

Aelita frowned at the thought and brushed her hair behind her ear as if trying to brush away the idea of that man. Now he was in her head again.

 

I think I need me some therapy

Gotta erase all these tendencies

It's a sweet recipe for disaster

I'm more than a little obsessive

You know how and when to ration it

Just a taste and I relapse again

Nah ah ah need me some therapy

Ah ah boy you're my therapy

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

 

The audience applauded, and she bowed. She looked toward the party host and his wife. She seemed pleased, clinging to her husband with heated cheeks. Aelita rolled her eyes. She hated doing songs that moved around the mood of her clients. James became surrounded with others. A huge grin plastered n his face. She stepped down and was almost instantly met with Al.

“Wow, you have such a stunning voice,”

“Thank you,”

“Please, join me for a drink? I would love to hear more of your voice,” A blush crept around her cheeks, and she nodded eagerly. He took her hand and guided her to the bar. “Order whatever you’d like,” Al said with his hand on her lower back.

“That’s so kind of you,”

“Pleasures mine, really,” He watched Aelita order a drink.

“So, what songs have you performed maybe I’ve heard of them,”

“Well, just a few in America but I haven’t released an album, still working on that,” She said clearing her throat. “That’s fantastic, singing must be a dream of yours,”

“Honestly, not until two years ago, but that’s a long story,” She whispered the last part. “So, um…What do you do?” Al raised an eyebrow at her question. “I mean, these people aren’t your average office cogs, they’re rich and others famous, you must be close to the party host,” Al nodded his head and smiled. “I received an invitation from a former…a female friend,” He said, Aelita nodded. “Oh,” His brown eyes seemed to have narrowed and flashed. She blinked and turned to the drink on the bar. “Sorry to hear that, is she here?”

“No…She’s far gone,” He mumbled grabbing his drink as the bartender slid it towards him. Aelita watched him take a long sip, she chuckled. “What?”

“I’ve never seen someone down a whole drink so easily,”

“I’ve been drinking long enough to know how to handle a little alcohol,”

“Oooh, a bad boy?” She teased.

“Oh how much you don’t know,” He chuckled and leaned closer to her. His hand slid up her arm where it rested on the bar. The distance between them was almost closed, her blush grew brighter, she could feel his breath on her nose.

“Aelita!” She jumped from the sudden outburst, her hands came up, and her ring hand banged against the counter of the bar. The teeth inside her ring seemed to puncture holes into her skin. Again. Aelita hissed in pain and turned to James.

“My rising star,” He slurred wrapping his arm around her neck. Aelita rolled her eyes at her drunk manager. Something she was used to seeing. If it’s a party, then he’s drinking. “They loved you, I just booked you for two back to back gigs at a tea party and a club on Monday,”

“Wow…Really,” She said trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her finger. “Yup! Enjoy yourself kid, but don’t get too drunk, save those pipes!” He said wobbling into the crowd of party goers.

“He’s a bit more excitable than you I see,”

“Yeah that’s James…,” She groaned in pain and grabbed a napkin sitting on the bar. “What happened?” Al asked watching her cover her ring finger.

“I-uh hurt my finger, it’s nothing, I’m going to go to the restroom and clean up,” She turned to walk away, but she grabbed her wrist gently. “Let me see, it can’t be too bad,”

“It’s not but your wearing white, and I don’t want to get blood on you,” Aelita said trying to walk away again, but Al’s hold on her hand appeared to get tougher. She turned to him and noticed him staring intimately at her finger, his eyes half-lidded and his pupils dilating. For some reason, she stepped back, but his hold kept her still. “Are you freaked out by blood or something?” She asked.  He blinked and shook his head. “Just a little…,” He mumbled. “But I could clean this for you…Why don’t we go somewhere quieter,” He said in a hushed tone. Aelita stared into his brown eyes and felt herself involuntarily nodding. “Okay…,”

“Good girl,” He whispered. Just as Al was about to guide her away, a hand slid down her shoulder. Removing her from her trance.

“I’m sorry I’m late, darling, forgive me,” She frowned at the voice and turned her head toward Tom.  He smiled down at her. Her heart jumped in her throat, and her stomach dropped to the floor. “Wh-Wh-What are you do-?”

“She’s with you?” Al asked, glaring into Tom’s eyes. She shuddered when they flashed red. Oh no. She thought.  “She is, right Aelita?” She glanced up at Tom who squeezed her shoulder. When she turned back to Al his demeanor had changed. He inhaled and suddenly forced a smile. Not the handsome one he showed her earlier, but a crooked one showcasing his sharp canines. She gasped loudly enough for them both to hear.

“I don’t think she is,”

“Then you should take another look, she belongs to me,” Tom responded with a dark tone. Al gave Aelita another look with his red eyes, and he raised his head. “Ah, so she is, forgive me I was under the impression she was alone,”

“We all make mistakes,” Tom replied. “Would you be so kind as to remove your hold on her,” Al looked down at his hand on Aelita’s arm. He released her, and she cradled it against her chest. Tom turned Aelita around, and they left without another word. She glanced back and watched Al lift his hand to his mouth, his tongue took a long lick of a few drops of blood that was on his hand.

This man was, sure enough, another one, just like Tom and Sin, a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

“So?” Aelita began staring at Tom from her vanity in the dressing room. She cleaned the blood on her finger with a washcloth with a hiss in pain. “Who was he?”

Tom leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. “His name is Alaric,” She nodded. “How many of you people are there?” This was her third vampire encounter in less than three days.

“Plenty, they intermingle well with you humans, and quite easily so,”

“Yeah, I noticed,” She mumbled while narrowing her green eyes toward him from the mirror. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m always invited to these parties…It was a coincidence,” He said with an annoyed tenor. Good, at least she wasn’t going crazy. “So I did see you in the crowd then,”

“Yes,” He grew silent and watched her taking off her jewelry. “It was a good song, by the way,” She glanced up at him. “Thanks, not the one I wanted to sing but who cares,” She walked over to a dressing screen and began to discard her clothes. She reached down to grab her clothes out of her duffle bag. Searching for her jeans and a baby blue pleated chambray top. When she reappeared and started gathering her belonging around the room Tom frowned.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m going home, I’ve had enough of you vampires, and I’m under stress,”

“Yeah, I know, but you can’t go,” He responded pushing himself off the wall. Aelita didn’t look up from her task as she stuffed her items into the duffel bag.

“And why not?”

“You’re in peril,”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Peril? That’s funny,” Who would want to hurt her of all people? She was just an ordinary girl, who happened to be dealing with vampires.

“I’m serious, you need to go somewhere safe,” Aelita grabbed her black peacoat from the back of her vanity chair and slid it on.

“Yeah, home, move,” She said marching to the door, but he stepped in front of her. “He’ll trail you there, harm you and anyone else around you,” She blinked instantly began to think of Bevie when he said that. If Bevie got injured or worse killed she would never forgive herself. Her friend could defend herself against a human, but a vampire was another story. Aelita shifted her weight and bounced on her toes with a sigh.

“So? What do I do? Stay somewhere until further notice,” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Go into witness protection or something?”

“No, you need to come with me, and I can take--,” Aelita felt her head jerk back with a stunned expression appearing on her face.

“You?! Like hell, you lied and used me, your no better than that other guy,” She spat. Tom exhaled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I did, but I don’t kill humans, I drink, erase their memory and move on, I admit it,”

“You think what you do doesn’t cause any harm? You're not innocent because you erase their memory, I bet you still remember them all don’t you?” Tom averted his gaze from her. “I do, and I will for the rest of my life but that’s important right now,” Aelita frowned and eyed him.

“Why is my safety so important to you? What do you care?”

Tom dropped his hands to his side. She stepped back when he took a step forward.

“Alaric comes from a bad place, a place where he was taught only one thing, and that’s cruelty, if he gets you,” He leaned closer to her, she stared into his blue eyes as he spoke.  “And he will get you. He will keep you captive and only use you like a carton of milk and cause you agony for his enjoyment. When your nothing, but a shriveled up bag of flesh with barely a heartbeat awaiting your last breath and in between all of that you will most undoubtedly beg for your own demise,” Tom failed to notice the terror on her face as he spoke with a shuddering tone. “If you want to walk out of this room without my help so be it. I won’t force you, but this is my only offer. Do you? Or do you not want my help?”

She looked down at her silver ring that was flashing red, and she looked back up at him. “So?” She shrugged. “What do I do?”

___

Outside, Aelita walked beside Tom as they made their way to the parking lot around the corner of the building.

“Firstly, never look Alaric in his eyes, he can manipulate others,” That was something she was familiar with.

“Oh, like you did to me,”

“Correct,”

“Secondly, stay in well-lit and crowded area’s,” He said walking through the crowd of people on the street with Aelita on his hip. As she rubbed shoulders with other walkers, her mind began to stray when it felt like all of their eyes were on her. “Hey…You said there are other vampires like you right?”

“Yes,” Tom replied with a slight whisper.

“So, what about him?”  Aelita asked. “Is he a vampire?”

“No,”

“Her?” She tilted her head toward a woman walking in front of them.

“No,”

“What about that old man with the cane,” Aelita pointed to the pain walking past them slowly.

“Don’t point at him, no,”

“Her?”

“No!” He snapped.

“That teen?”

“Yes,” Tom replied sarcastically.

“Really? Hey you!” Aelita called to the teen standing by his bike with his group of friends. “He’s just like you,” The teen frowned and glared at her. Tom grabbed Aelita around her middle and rushed into a backstreet. “What now!?” She growled when he slammed her against a brick wall. Tom exhaled while pinching the area between his eyes. “Honestly? I’m trying to recall why I’m helping you and if I want to take back everything I said earlier,”

“What did I do?” She asked putting her free hand on her chest. Tom blew from his mouth while putting his hands on his hips firmly.

“Another thing you must know, other vampires don’t acknowledge each other unless they need to, understood, and that boy wasn’t a vampire. That was sarcasm,”

“Oh well, your good,”

“Keep your head down and follow me, okay?”  He turned to leave. “Got it?” Aelita nodded as he pointed angrily at her.

“Got it…,”

“And no more questions,”

“But what about---,”

“Not another word!”

____

Aelita turned to Tom in the passenger seat of his car. After they left the alley, he offered to drive her as far away from the party as he could. It was coming up at six pm, and he was still driving. She checked her phone occasionally to make sure she hadn’t received any text from Bevie. If Bevie didn’t see Aelita when she came home from work around eight. She was sure to report her missing. That was Bevie, the overprotective best friend.

“I know you said no more questions,” She started fiddling with her bag strap. “But I’m curious,”

Tom hummed with annoyance, but he never took his eyes off the road. “You can walk outside in the sunlight. In all the movies I’ve seen vampires are sensitive to sunlight,”

“That’s not accurate,”

“Okay, so what about a stake, you know, through the heart,” She quizzed poking at her breast.

“No. Are you done?” Tom sighed quickly glancing at her.

“Almost, how old are you?” Tom turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and responded quietly. “I’m curious,”

“Over a couple centuries old,” Her eyes glossed with surprise.

“So in like human years how old is that?” He sighed. “I don’t know, the thirties,”

“Okay, one more question,” Aelita turned all the way in her seat, so she was facing him. “Why are you helping me?” Tom fell silent before he glanced at her again.

“Who knows,”

“Your lying,” She replied. Tom shrugged. “Humans,” He mumbled before he started speaking. “I can tolerate humans to a certain extent. I have a bad history with them. I do know all humans aren’t bad and there are good ones,”

“Good ones?”

“Yes. Like you,”

She cocked her head to the side. “And what makes you think I’m good?”

He glanced at her for a quick second. “I can see it, and in turn, you’ll know when another vampire is good or bad,”

“I get it,” She replied with a laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“That wasn’t the question I asked, you avoided it,”

Tom gave her a look she couldn’t read. “I asked, why are **you** helping **me** ,”

“It’s the right thing to do,”

She nodded and sat back in her seat. “Where are we going anyway?”

“To a hotel,”

Aelita frowned and whipped her head around again. “It’s not like that, relax. I’m just getting you far enough to lose Alaric, he can probably smell you,”

“Vampires have a heighten-sense of smell?”

“Only for blood,”

Tom pulled into a big parking lot. Aelita gawked at the massive tower, it was extravagant and sleek. Obviously, a place for the higher class. She was startled when Tom opened her door. Not only did she not notice he had gotten out of the car, but she was surprised at his speed.

He helped her out of the car, she nodded her thanks. “So, we stay here until when?”

“Until I know for sure Alaric is no longer pursuing you,” He replied taking her bag from her hands and leading them to the hotel.

“And how long will that take? I must be somewhere by Monday,”

“Cancel,” Tom replied without turning back to her. “I can’t this is important,”

“So, is your life,”

“Yeah, right, I get that, but if I live through this I still have a career I’m trying to take off,” They entered the lobby, and Aelita felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was more beautiful on the inside than the outside. The lobby was black and white, very modern. Decorated beautifully with art in all corners of the room. Tom headed straight to the front desk with Aelita on his heels.

“Tom Hiddleston, I’ll have the key to my regular room,”

The worker smiled at him and pulled open a drawer, she handed him the keycard to his room. Aelita could only look on. Tom turned around and motioned her to follow him. They made their way to the elevator. Aelita huffed, even the elevator was beautiful, her eyes darted around the lift as they stepped inside. The walls were lined with mirrors, and the flooring looked like gold.

“I can see you in the mirror,” Aelita noted sliding her fingertips along the glass. “Another myth,” He muttered. The elevator door opened, and they walked out, Tom led them to the hotel room. They reached a large white door with gold handles. Tom pushed his key card up against the black pad. The doors unlocked, and he pushed them open for her. She looked him up and down before walking inside.  Tom closed and locked the door behind him. Aelita smiled at the suite, it was bright and beautiful, mixed with colors of white, gold and black. “This place is huge,” She whispered.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Tom said heading toward the large couch. “Are you hungry?”  Now that he had mentioned it. She hadn’t eaten since that morning. “I am actually,”

“I’ll call for room service,”

“In the meantime, I’ll take a shower,” She said walking over to him and taking her bag close to her chest.  He just watched her leave into the bedroom. Tom pulled out his phone and nearly jumped when Aelita popped her head back in the room. “And no peeking!” He frowned as she closed the door and shook his head. “Should’ve left her behind…,”

_____

Aelita thanked herself when she pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a plain white shirt. She tied the end of the shirt in a small knot. Her skin felt fresh and clean from the hotel’s expensive soap, the long black strands of her hair were slightly curled and soaking. Her phone vibrated but she didn’t look at it, she stuffed in her pocket. Slowly, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where Tom placed plates on the table. A small smile appeared on her face as the aroma of steak filled her nostrils. Her eyes narrowed at the single plate on the table. “You aren’t hungry?”

“Uh, no. I don’t eat this food,”

Aelita shifted on her feet nervously. “Blood, right?”

“No, I mean I normally eat meat, raw,”

“Oh, ew,” She whispered scrunching her nose up.  Aelita strolled over to the table and sat down, even the chairs felt like clouds on her rear. Tom grabbed a glass and poured himself some wine from a large bottle. “Does my blood taste good or something?” Tom nearly dropped the wine bottle from her sudden question.

“Sorry, I just wanted to know, you know with Alaric chasing after me, and you drank my blood. I just wanted to know what it tasted like,” Him slid a glass of wine toward her, and she eyed it.

“Your blood is…different, thick and perfectly sweet,” He trailed off in a whispered causing her to blush. Aelita saw his blue eyes flash red as he spoke. She loudly cleared her throat, attempting to change the subject.

“I-I should call Bevie and tell her where I am, she’ll be worried sick,” Aelita grabbed her phone on top of the table. She quickly began to text her friend. Aelita had to come up with a lie to keep Bevie off her trail. So, she did. Aelita told her about the black and white party and the back to back events she would be attending. So that meant more rehearsals and less time at home.

**James is taking me to practice across town, I’ll probably stay at a hotel until tomorrow.**

**That’s my girl! Don’t forget about me when you're famous!**

Aelita laughed. She hated lying to Bevie, but she was the worst worry wort imaginable. “Something funny?” Tom asked sitting at the table.

“No…I was just thinking, my best friend is the best,” Tom just nodded. “That’s good I suppose,”

“Do you have any friends? Other than that, crazy fast and furious maniac I met the other day,”

“Sin? He’s not my friend, just someone who works for me,” He replied in a flat tone.

“Do you choose to not have friends or something?” She stepped back over to the table. “No, I just keep to myself, that’s all,”

She ate silently for a while, averting the awkward stare of Tom from across the table. He sipped his wine and continued to watch her swallow with a slight look of disgust. Probably because the meat was too cooked for him.

“If you don’t have friends and since you’re here with me, I assume you aren’t seeing anyone either,”

“You know what you ask a lot of questions,” Tom sighed. “Sorry, I’ve never met a vampire before, I have a lot of unanswered questions,” She whispered. “If I had known you were a vampire before we slept together I would have asked you all this then,”

“Is that right?” He replied with his tone lowering. She squirmed in her seat when he stood from his chair slowly. “As I recall, the only way I got you to stop talking was by putting my head between those beautiful legs of yours,” She found herself trembling from his voice and slow breathing beside her ear. Aelita met his eyes with red cheeks, Tom slowly dragged his tongue across his lips. “Should we test out that theory? For educational purposes,”

_____

“We got some information on the girl, she’s nobody special. It’ll take us forever to track her down Al. Can’t you just find some whore walking through London and settle?” Lennix groaned to his friend.

Alaric moaned against the blonde girl's neck as he slurped down her crimson nectar. Her eyes blank, and her body laid stiff underneath him. He detached himself from her and turned to the door, blood savagely coated his lips. “I don’t care how long it takes. I told you what I want. I want that girl, her blood was nothing I’ve were tasted before. Or should I persuade you some other way?” His eyes shifted to their red hue. The other two vampires shuddered under his murderous gaze. Lennix stared into his, unmoving.

“No sir, we’ll keep looking,”

“Good, look for her manager, his name is James. He’ll know where to find her,”

They nodded and watched him turn back to the human girl who laid under him in a daze. Moaning as his fangs returned to her flesh. Alaric heard the door close, and he sat up glaring harshly at the woman.

“Disgusting,”

____

“Oh my god,” She gasped out. Tom flicked his tongue over her bud. The feeling of pure pleasure crashed through her body.  She hissed through her teeth and slammed her hands onto the bed and pulling the sheets. Desperately trying to brace herself for the powerful waves of pleasure. Tom sucked long and hard on her clit causing her to buck her hips into his mouth. He switched between rubbing his tongue against her to sucking. A technique she quickly remembers him doing on her when they first met. He was a master with his tongue. She looked down at her legs to watch Tom take long licks on her slit. His eyes were closed, but he must have figured she was staring down at him. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal is bright red ones. Aelita brought her finger to her mouth and bit down. Tom smirked, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her still. He then closed his eyes again and raised her hips a little off the bed. Aelita gasped and tilted her bed back.

“Ooh! Fuck!” She cried out. Tom’s tongue suddenly quickened in an inhuman way. She forgot that he wasn’t human at all. This tongue did quick work over the sensitive nub with lightning-fast movements. Aelita reached down and cupped his head with both hands. “Tom! Tom! Don’t stop! I’m so close, please!” She whimpered. He chuckled softly and sucked. Aelita felt her body go numb, her toes curled, and she felt her breath come to a stop in her chest. Tom could feel her body convulse violently and suddenly relax. He licked up her release and returned to sucking on her clit. Aelita began to shudder from his efforts and moan loudly. He continued his torture on her sensitive lower half until she screamed for him to stop. He dropped her back onto the bed. Her eyes focused on the ceiling while she tried to regain her composure. The heat between her legs slithered out of her opening and coated the bed sheets underneath her.  Tom crawled over her and smirked as he watched her panting underneath him.

“You know I’ve figured,” He slipped a leg in between hers, spreading them apart. “You are quite sensitive, not only emotionally. Which I’ve noticed in the past few hours, but also physically,” His red eyes narrowed, and his right hand slid up Aelita’s white shirt. “I bet your nipples could send you into an orgasming mess just like your clitoris,” She shuddered under his feathering touches on her chest. “I would love to explore more of your body. Under better circumstances,” He lifted the shirt to expose her ample breast to the cold air. Her nipples stood at attention, not to his surprise. Aelita gasped as he lowered his head toward her nipple and gave a long lick and twirled his tongue around it, slowly sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. He sucked once more, and she closed her eyes with a long, moan, she could feel the heat pooling in her stomach again. He pulled away from the nipple with a loud pop. Tom chuckled once more at her dazed state, sweating, panting and severely aroused.

To Aelita’s shock, she felt him climb off her and the bed.

She sat up on her elbows with an unhappy face from the loss of contact.

“Wh-what are you doing? I thought we were about t-,”

“What is it?” He asked with a faux concern. He knew what she ached for, but he wanted to hear her say it. “Did you not come?” She looked him up and down, her eyes fell on his lower half. He wasn’t even hard in his jeans. Either he had an immense ability to control himself, or he wasn’t in the mood to take her tonight. Either way, she was not satisfied with just his tongue, no matter how good it was. Even his red eyes faded away,

“No, it’s nothing…,” She replied sitting up and rolling her top down. Tom could only smugly stare down at her. A loud vibration made them turn their attention to his pants. Aelita watched Tom slip his hand into his pocket and pull out a phone. He put the phone to his ear.

“This is Tom,” He walked out of the room leaving Aelita sighing and plopping onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

                When Tom came back to check on Aelita, who was sound asleep under the covers. She turned slightly and kicked the blanket off her legs. Tom walked toward her and slowly pulled the sheet back up her waist and over her shoulders. She gently moaned just as his fingers softly glided over her cheek, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  A small smile appeared on her face.

_‘What are you dreaming about?’_

He rested his palm on her forehead, but he froze. Removing his hand, he stepped back. He wasn’t going to do this again, not again.  Get Alaric off her scent, return home and hopefully, everything would be back to normal.  That’s it. In and out. His eyes lingered on her soft flesh just as he left the room.

                The next two days were more bothersome than Aelita would have thought. Tom banned her from leaving the suite, posting social media status’ but he gave her loads of books to read in exchange for her silence on the matter. She had to admit it was relaxing, her feet kicked up on the bed, eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream with crumbs of Oreo’s inside. Her book in her other hand flipping through pages, reading the book with speed.  The door opened, and she lifted her head to meet Tom’s gaze.

“You look comfortable,”

She put the bowel beside her and closed her book. “Very much so, I must admit I feel like a celebrity with all this pampering,”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but today I’ll be escorting you home,”

“Really?” She asked with a whine. He nodded. “It’s Monday,” Her mouth gaped open when she heard him.

“Oh, crap it is!?”

“What?”

“I have a performance today! I was supposed to meet James for rehearsal,” Aelita rushed to the clock in horror. “He’s going to kill me. Where’s my phone?” Aelita asked rushing toward Tom.

Tom raised his hand and reached into his back pocket with his other hand. He handed her the phone. Aelita turned in on and groan in frustration at the so far, fifteen missed calls and twenty text messages all from James. “OH god! I need to get back, now, the tea party is in two hours, and the club is in five,” She looked up at Tom. “Any chance you can turn into a humongous bat and fly me to my gigs?” Tom bit his lower lip. “We’ll stop by a store and get the appropriate attire, I’ll get you there,”

“That’s not necessary, we could swing back to my place, and I could grab something,” Aelita replied shaking her head. “We won’t make it in time, where’s the tea party?”

“Uh…I’ll text James for the location,”

“Alright in the meantime, get ready to go,”

Aelita nodded as Tom left the room. She pouted at the melting bowl of ice cream before she gathered her things.

____

Remarkably, she made it in time. Tom was gracious enough to buy her several dresses, which she at first declined after seeing the prices. It would cost her an arm and a leg in order pay him back. Unfortunately, they didn’t have time to bicker about it.

James raised his hands in relief when he spotted Aelita through the crowd. “Darling! Where have you been, you missed the practice, and now it’s about time for the performance,”

“I’m sorry, I can handle this James,” His eye glanced past her, and he spotted Tom. A smirk appeared on his lips. “I see…You’ve looking for sponsors?”

“Not now, James,” Aelita turned to Tom and shook her head with wide eyes. Tom nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I’ll sing acapella,”

“Well, I hope you have a song in mind to sing because it’s time,”

James turned to a man calling his name, and he walked away before Aelita could even speak. She turned back to Tom and shrugged. “Anyway, thanks for everything really,”

“Sure…Uh...Give me your hand,” He gestured to her hand where the ring rested on her finger. She slid her hand into his gently. Tom grabbed the silver ring, tapped his hand on the side of it a few times. Aelita hissed when the teeth of the ring retracted from her skin and slipped it off her. The teeth marks were present on her fingers. “It’ll heal in time, just keep the area clean, and if the cut does get infected I’ll prescribe you an antibiotic,”

“I suppose you trust me then,”

“No, I don’t, but I believe you won’t talk,”

“Thank you, Tom, I think,”

“Don’t mention it. Really, don’t mention this to anyway,”

His lips slightly curled into a smile. She flushed and returned a small smile while biting her lower lip, she knew what those lips were capable of. Tom broke their gaze. “I’ll be going,”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll see you around,”

“Maybe,”

“Hey, Lita, it’s time,” James said from behind her. Aelita nodded and turned to him. “Bye,” She said softly before walking toward the stage. Tom headed toward the exit.  Aelita stood in front of the microphone, she gripped it and began to sing from a deep breath.

 

_When we met, always knew_

_I would feel that magic for you_

_On my mind, constantly_

_In my arms is where you should be_

Tom turned his head slightly to the words she sang with a sultry voice.  As she continued to sing, he felt his feet stay planted on the ground. He loved her voice, the way she sang. It was becoming addicting.

_I love you here by me, baby_

_You let my love fly free_

_I want you in my life for all time_

_Caught up in the rapture of love_

_Nothing else can compare_

_When I feel the magic of you_

She didn’t know he was still there, her green eyes were closed while she sang into the mic.

_We stay side by side_

_Til the storms of life pass us by_

_Like my life, warm my heart_

_Say tonight will be just the start_

_I love you here by me, baby_

_You let my love fly free_

_I want you to be with me for all time_

_Caught up in the rapture of love_

_Nothing else can compare_

_When I feel the magic of you_

_Feeling's always new_

_When I'm caught up in the rapture of you_

_I'm caught up in the rapture of love_

_Nothing else can compare_

_Caught up in a rapture of you_

 

The audience applauded, snapping Aelita back to where she was. Her green eyes popped open. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw Tom staring at her in the crowd, his eyes seemed to pierce hers.  Aelita stepped down and walked into the crowd, James stepped in front of her, making her jump.

“Another ten out of ten Aelita, I honestly don’t know how you do it, but you surprise me every time,”

“Thanks, sorry I missed the practice,”

“It’s fine darling, let’s head over to the club so we can practice there, okay,”

“R-Right now?”

“Of course, we’ve got to get to the club early, it has big crowds,” He said with big dollar signs in his eyes. Aelita sighed and nodded.  When she looked back towards the door where Tom stood, he was already gone.

____

Aelita got out of the car in a new dress Tom bought for her, James held the door open for her with that huge grin on his face. “Are you nervous?”

“No,” She replied. Truthfully, she couldn’t get her mind off Tom.  She needed to clear her head and focus. The last two days were peaceful, and Tom was surprisingly pleasant to be around. After the night he went down on her, they hadn’t done anything since. “I’m going to the ladies’ room,” She said to him as they stepped into the club doors. “I’ll meet you on the stage in twenty,” She nodded her head and disappeared around the corner.

Staring into the mirror, Aelita examined her green eyes.  With a soft sigh, she turned on the water and slipped her hands under the faucet. She hissed from the sting of her ring finger. “Damn it,” She looked at her finger and witnessed blood spilling from her finger. She reached for a paper towel and dabbed the small wounds, hoping to stop the bleeding. “Stupid ring,” She mumbled to herself. Tom reinvaded her mind, and she groaned with agitation. He was like a fly trapped in a room.

_____

It was raining, luckily for him, the scent of her blood lingered in his nose. Her scent was strong enough to fight through the rain. “Turn right here,” Alaric commanded his driver. Ahead of his stood a brightly lit club, a smile appeared on his face. Outside was a large crowd of people lined up to get inside under a canopy. “Damn, how can we get to her with all these human’s crowdin’ the place,” One of his lackeys groaned beside him. “Patience, you are quite the amateur,” The brown-haired vampire raised an eyebrow. “Do me a favor, set the club on fire, the bigger, the better,”

“Sounds Beautiful,” Lennix chuckled with his fingers dancing in his lap. The car came to a stop, and he wasted no time getting out of it.

_____

Aelita stood beside James as they discussed the song for tonight. The manager of the club informed her that the following act called in with food poising and she would have to fill in. James saw dollar signs, but Aelita was worried. This was a wonderful opportunity but would she be the crowd pleaser they were hoping for. From the window of the club, she could see lots of people lined up. 

“Alright, you got this Aelita, these two songs your going to cover will be perfect, it pays to be a dancer,”

“James, have you not heard a word I said? I barely dance, and when I do, it's in my kitchen. Maybe this is a bad idea,” James shook his head. “Don’t back down now, Lita you can do this, maybe a drink will loosen you up,” He gestured her to the bar. Aelita shrugged. She stepped off the stage, but she didn’t go to the bar. “I’m going to get some fresh air,” She announced leaving through the side door of the main floor.

She pushed open the back door where it led her to a small area with a canopy to find it pouring down. Aelita raised her hand up and let the rain slide down her arm. It was cool, and the air felt clean. She loved the rain, the sound, and smell of it gave her the ability to relax.  The smell of something else filled her nostrils, and she frowned. Turning to find the source of the scent she turned to the club door and opened it. Her mouth hung open in shock at the flames covering the hall she just stepped through. She closed the door and stepped away from the door. Quickly, her hands fumbled through the pockets of her red dress and attempted to pull out her phone.

“There’s no need for that,” A single wave of a man’s hand made her freeze. Her throat became instantly dry, and her heart rammed into her chest. Alaric moved his icy hand under her long black hair. Sliding his hand across her neck sending shivers down her spine. “I know what you are,” She muttered, finding her voice while attempting to hide her fear.

“And what am I?”

“You aren’t human,” She gasped when his hand took hold of her neck and squeezed. Alaric took a long whiff of her hair before wrapping an arm around her waist.  “Your blood has been on my mind since the day I met you,”

“Look, there’s got to be a lot of other vampires whose blood you could-Ah!” He pressed his chest against hers and grabbed the nape of her neck. “Dr-drink...So why me?”

“Your blood was sweet, thick and astonishingly scrumptious,”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there with better blood than me,” She forced a soft chuckle, trying to push against his chest and free herself. “Please,”

He lowered his lips toward her neck, grazing his tongue along her veins.  Aelita shivered and struggled further, his hot breath sent chills down her spine. “Someone’s going to come and, and discover you...,”

“Do you really think a human could send me running?” With a frustrated growl, Aelita pushed back harder. Alaric stepped back with a slightly surprised face. “Yes, let that blood boil,”

“Ugh…You're disgusting!” She glared into his eyes in pure rage. This was the guy she thought was a true gentleman. He now stood before her as a blood-lusting animal. “You, you stupid blood-sucker! Tom dragged me all the way across London to keep me safe! I nearly lost my spot at the last gig because you won’t leave me alone!” Alaric cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

“Ah…The vampire who claims you,”

“Let’s get one thing straight, that perverted rich man has no claim over me and neither do you,” While she spoke, Aelita slipped into her pocket and pulled out a small can of pepper spray.

“So, you were used as a common streetwalker then? To relish himself?” Aelita growled and sprayed the can the moment he stood in front of her again. Alaric was taken aback and stumbled a few feet away. His eyes burned but not enough to have him fall to his knees.  Aelita took off and dashed around the corner she ran down the street and looked back to see the flames devouring the club and people gathering it. When she ran smack into someone, Aelita screamed, and the man grabbed her with a firm grip.

“No!!”

“Wait! Calm down! Did you escape the fire?”  The slender man held her still as he spoke. Aelita nodded, she obviously couldn’t tell this man that a vampire was chasing her. He would think she was crazy. “Please call the authorities! I need help, some crazy man is chasing me!” The man frowned and slowly nodded. He reached into his pocket to pull out his cell. He dialed a number while Aelita bounced on her toes. “Please hurry!” She whispered, turning her head to see if Alaric was still giving chase. The man coughed with a slight wheezing noise. Aelita felt a warm liquid splatter onto her face. She brought her hand up to cup her cheek. She examined her hand, surprised to see drops of blood on her. When she turned to the man, her mouth hung open. Blood rolled down the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were trundled back in a horrific display. Alaric stood behind him with a hand through his abdomen. Aelita was about to release a scream when a hand covered her mouth. Whoever it was, she could tell it was a man. He wrapped an arm around her waist and marched into an alley where he threw her into the mud. Aelita fell with a loud cry. She sobbed when her ribs started to ache from the impact.

“Careful! I don’t want to waste one drop of blood,”

“What do we do with him?” The voice spoke asking about the dead man on the street. “Do whatever,” Alaric replied, Aelita turned with a whine and looked up at Alaric as he approached her. Behind him were four men, she couldn’t make out their faces, but she could see the glowing of their eyes. She snapped out of her gaze as Alaric chuckled. Aelita scrambled to her feet. Other than her own heart beating she could hear the vampires devouring the man on the street. She felt horrible for him when he only tried to help her. “Please don’t!”

Alaric froze, and for a moment she thought he was yielding to her plea. Then she realized his eyes weren’t on her but behind her.

“I knew you were going to be trouble,”

A sigh of relief left her when she turned to Tom. His blue eyes turned bright red and narrowed. “Please help me,” He stared down at her dirty face and sopping clothes sticking to her frame.

“Run,”

She turned down the end of the alley and rushed away.

“You have a horrendous habit of interrupting my dinner,”

“Well, just this particular meal,”

A smile appeared on Alaric’s face. “You must be fond of her to go so far as to take her all the way across London,” Tom didn’t reply. “She’s food,”

“She’s a human, an innocent one, keep her out of this,”

“You’ve drunk from her, and you dare to criticize me? Let me ask you, was she delicious?”

“You won’t find out if you keep pursuing her, I’ll make sure you never taste another drop of blood,”

“Is that a threat?”

“I’m sure I made myself clear,”

“You did,” Alaric signaled one of his lackeys. Tom readied his hands when the two vampires zipped toward him in the blink of an eye.  Tom wrapped his large hands around their neck and tossed them into the walls. The third one lunged forward, and Tom skillfully wrapped his arm around his neck and used his other hand to dig into his scalp. With a single yank, his head tore from his throat. Tom dropped his torso and squeezed the head with ease. Once crushed he tossed it to the side.  The two vampires recovered and rushed Tom, slamming him into the wall. Tom turned to Alaric and came to realized he had vanished. With a click of his tongue, he slammed his foot into an abdomen and rammed his hand into the other's chest. They fell to the ground, and he growled in annoyance.

His attention was back to the two vampires at his feet. Tom stepped on their heads with a single stomp. He frowned at the blood on his clothes before hurrying off into the darkness.

Another pair of glowing eyes stood perched on a roof, glaring down at him with a displeased frown.

“This won’t end well,”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Aelita ran down the street, the rain slamming into her body. She turned a corner and huffed when she was met with a dead end of a parking lot.

“No! No, no, no, no,” Panic began to set in. She turned around and trembled. Alaric made his way toward her with slow stride. She stepped back until she hit the wall. Aelita turned to the wall when she turned back to Alaric he was standing only centimeters away.

“Please…,” She whimpered. His hand slowly slid up her side. She shivered from the cold and his unexpected touch. He shushed her with a soft chuckle. His hand gently stroked her left cheek. As his head lowered toward the crook of her neck, she panted and tried to push him away. He didn’t even budge, his hands combed through her wet hair and pulled roughly. Earning a loud cry and sob.

“Please don’t do this…,”

“Your blood smells so good when you’re scared when I got that taste of it I craved more, it was thick and sweet,” He chuckled taking a long lip up the side of her neck. “I have a bit of a sweet tooth,” Aelita let the tears fall, and she began to cry. “Don’t!!” He widened his mouth and bit down on her neck. Aelita slammed her fist into his chest, she could hear him gulping down her blood in large swallows. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel her energy slipping away and her throat becoming dry. Everything was happening so quick, she didn’t have time to process it. Her mind quickly went numb.

“No,” She whispered, her blinking slowed, and her arms dropped to her side. Alaric moaned in triumph as her blood pooled inside his stomach, filling him with warmth. He closed his eyes and wrapped his other arm around her back, bringing her closer to his body.

Tom rounded the corner and froze at the scene in front him. Aelita limp against Alaric, his head buried into her neck, the smell of blood blended with the scent of the rain. Tom picked up his feet and dashed toward Alaric. Before he had time to react, Alaric felt fingers digging into his scalp, removing his fangs from her flesh. He flung Alaric back down toward the street, his body scraping against the concrete and slammed into a parked car. The alarm began to sound off. Tom pulled Aelita into his arms, she was still breathing, blood slowly fell from the holes in her neck. “You’re okay, I got you,” He muttered cradling her close to his chest.

Alaric pulled himself up and chuckled. “She’s delicious, I have to admit,” Blood glistened on his chin and lips. Tom could feel his fury building inside him. “Once I get her back, maybe I’ll keep her around for a good lay too,”

“I warned you, I’m going to kill you,” Tom grounded out with his red eyes replacing his blue ones.

“Your kind makes me sick to my stomach,” Alaric blurted out. “Soft on these humans, the only thing these things are good for is sustenance,” Tom gently place Aelita on her back. He took off his jacket and folded it into a makeshift pillow, after slipping it under her head he stood up. “I’ve seen what humans have done to our kind first hand, yet your kind continues to protect them like precious jewels,” Alaric cracked his knuckles. “This division is the reason why we as vampires have grown apart we—” While in mid-sentence Tom bashed his fist into Alaric’s jaw. Alaric stood back in disbelief as his jaw fell from his face, blood gushing from his mouth. Tom rammed his fist into his throat. Alaric gurgled in pain, he reached up and drilled his fingers into Tom's wrist. Tom snarled from the pain and used his other hand to wrap around Alaric’s head, pulling and snapping the bones from their position. With a single pull, Tom removed his head from his shoulders and flung it to the brick wall of the alley. Alaric, stunned by his speed could only look on as Tom lifted his foot and stomped on his skull with a horrendous noise as if he stepped on a piece of fruit. Tom turned to his body, it flailed and slowly began to turn to mush and ash. Smoke rose from the corpse as it disintegrated.  He hurriedly came back to Aelita. She continued to breathe softly, thankfully. With a slow and gentle motion, he lifted her up and against his chest. He used his right hand to dig into her dress pocket and pulled out her phone.

“James?”

“It’s Tom, tell me the way to Aelita’s flat, please,”            

Everything hurt, she scrunched her face. The soft bed underneath her felt awful against her muscles. Aelita opened her eyes and turned to her side.  The room was dark, but she could tell it was her room.  Aelita spotted the glass of water beside her nightstand. In an instant her throat became dry. She pushed herself up and weakly reached for it, attempting to pull it close by the rim of the cup, but she only managed to knock the glass on the floor with a crash. There was a sound of footsteps approaching just before the door burst open.

“She’s awake,” Bevie said to someone in the living room. Aelita raised her eyebrows as Tom strolled inside.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” She asked in a hushed tone. Tom shushed her and pushed her back onto the bed. “Relax, I’ll answer your questions later,” He put his hand on her forehead, slowly slid his fingers to her neck and pushed down on her pulse. “Would you like some water?” Aelita nodded eagerly. He turned to Bevie, and she hurried out of the room. Tom leaned down close to Aelita, and she frowned, unsure what he about to do, his breath hot on her cheek and ear. “The story was that you were caught in the fire at the club, understand,” Aelita nodded, and Tom stood straight up. Bevie came in quickly holding the glass of water. “Can you sit up?” Bevie questioned. Aelita slowly pushed herself off the bed and against the headboard. Despite her efforts, she was still too weak to hold the glass. Bevie realized this and tilted the glass to her lips. She pulled the glass way when Aelita signaled she was done.  

“May I have a few moments alone with her, Beverly?” Bevie stared down at Aelita who nodded, and she smiled. Bevie turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“What happened to me?” Aelita asked, resting her head on the headboard.

“Nothing to worry about...He managed to drink only a quarter of your blood, with rest you should be fine in a few days,”

“That’s it? You aren’t lying to me?”

“No, your safe,” 

“Really?”

“Really,”

Aelita forced a smile as tears welled up in her eyes. “Thank you,”  He could tell she was sincere, her sensitive side was showing. Never had she experienced anything so terrifying.

“Your welcome,” 

“How did you get here? Did you call James?”

“Uh, yeah, I told your friend I’m a doctor, and I was helping the injured people during the club fire,”

“Of course she fell for it,” Aelita sighed and closed her eyes.

“I’m truly sorry,” She turned to Tom as he spoke. “For everything, I know you must have been scared,” Aelita forced a smile on her lips. “I was, I thought you would be quicker and maybe I would have gotten to see a real vampire rumble,” She said with a laugh. Tom reached to stroke her face, but he stopped and cleared his throat. “I’m going to go home and get cleaned up, I’ll come back in a few hours and check your wounds okay?”

“You’ll come back?”

“Yeah, no moving, if you need something, call Beverly,” He ordered with a stern voice.

“Bed rest, check, doctor’s orders,” Tom smiled. “Get some rest,” He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Aelita shuffled deeper into the covers, the moment she laid her head down on the pillow she fell deep into sleep.

_____

“Okay, do you need anything else?” Bevie asked putting on the apron to her uniform. Aelita shook her head and smiled weakly. “Thanks for everything, Bevie, I’m just going to get some sleep,” Bevie nodded while patting her head. “I’ll leave the door unlocked for Thomas, text me when he gets here,”

“Yes, mother,” Aelita said sarcastically.

“Funny, feel better, I’ll see you at midnight,”

“Be safe,” Aelita called out as she walked out of the room. Once she heard the door close her eyes slowly began to shut. Her body was still sore, but she regained some strength. Walking back and forth from the kitchen was no big deal, but everything else was exhausting. Thank god for Bevie.

Awaking from her deep sleep, Aelita felt a hand rubbing her temple. Her green eyes slowly opened with a hum coming from her lips. Tom stood above her, merely staring at her.  Aelita screamed and sat up on the bed with the covers over her chest.

“Don’t do that!”

“I didn’t want to wake you,”

“Well excellent job with that!” She sighed and combed her hair back with her fingers. “I didn’t hear you come in, I thought vampires were supposed to get permission before they entered someone’s home,”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Sorry, myth got it. Look you could have at least called or something, what if I were naked?”

“Are you?”

“No,”

“No harm done then,”

She clutched the area where her heart throbbed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” He leaned over the bed and squinted his eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Better, still thirsty,” Aelita replied cupping her throat. “I’ll get you a cup of water, I can’t stay long, I have a meeting,” Tom said standing straight.

“That’s fine,”

“Before I go, I'm going to examine you,”

“Alri—I’m sorry?”

“An examine, I want to check your body for bruises,”

“T-that’s not necessary,” Aelita dropped the sheet and touched her abdomen. “I’m fine, nothing out of the ordinary,”

“Relax, it’ll be quick,” She watched him slide his knee onto the bed, and she froze. “Raise your arms above your head,” Slowly she did what he asked. Tom slid his arms down her sides and squeezed her stomach, causing her to flinch.

“Does that hurt?”

“Uh, yeah. When you pinch it that hard it does,”

“Sorry,

She slowly relaxed as his hands roamed her body, every curve didn’t go untouched. Her breath grew shallow and goosebumps awake from his fingertips. When his hands disappeared she snapped out of her trance. “Nothing hurts?”

“No...I told you I felt fine,”

Tom nodded. “I’ll get you some water,” When he tried to stand she grabbed his hands. He stared at her blankly, Aelita bit her lower lip and met his gaze. “Wait,” She pushed his hands onto her waist and slide her own up his forearms. Tom felt her lips rub against him, teasingly. She pecked his thin lips and cupped his cheeks, pressing her lips against his. Tom sat on the edge of the bed with his hands still firmly placed against her waist. Their soft kisses suddenly became hungry and possessive.

Their tongues clashed together and heat pooled between her legs. She moaned against the kiss, Tom pushed his weight on her. Aelita felt her back hit the mattress. They broke the kiss, burning holes in each other's eyes.            

She squirmed nervously under him, her head turned to the side trying to avoid eye contact. Aelita could feel the burning in her face. Tom smirked at her rosy cheeks. “You know, I have to admit, I prefer you this way?”

“Under you?”

He hummed. Tom slid his hand up the cotton tank top. His finger lightly pinched her left nipple with his thumb and index finger. She bit her lower lip and exhaled softly. He chuckled at her attempt to suppress her moans.  He pulled the nipple causing her the shut her eyes and arch her back slightly. Tom rolled the hard nipple with the pad of his index finger, as he played with the bud he watched the other one come to life. His other hand slid up her shirt and tickled her flesh. Aelita felt the cool air around her other breast for a short second before it was replaced with his hot mouth.

“Oh--,” She closed her mouth. Of course, Tom heard some of the noises that left her mouth. She could feel him smiling against her breast. Tom pulled away as he sucked, tugging on the bud. He let go and turned to her, he could see the change in her face. Her brows knitted together with slightly heavier breathing. Tom pulled up the other half of her shirt to work her other nipple. This earned him another moan and a sudden hitch in her throat. His pants grew uncomfortably tight, their clothed groins rubbed together in unison.

He pulled the other half of her top over her breast and flicked his tongue over the hard bud. Aelita let out a cry and arched her back, pushing the bub further into his mouth. “More,” She whispered. Tom pushed himself off her, and she panicked, reaching up and clenched his forearms. “Relax, I don’t plan on stopping,” He whispered with a small smirk, she watched him hook his finger into the side of her panties, and with a swift motion he slid them off. She watched him toss them onto the floor. He slowly spread her legs apart and smiled with satisfaction as her slick entrance. Her heart began to pound into her chest when she saw him unfastening his belt and pulling it through his loops. He unzipped his pants and popped it open. Tom grabbed the underside of her thighs and lifted her legs up and over his shoulders.

Aelita’s breathing picked up again, she felt his tip sliding up and down her entrance. She whined, he chuckled and pushed himself into her heat. Her walls clamped around him as if keeping him inside. Tom slowly began to thrust, and with this position, he was rubbing against her walls incredibly deep.

She clenched her teeth and cried out as she began to relentlessly pound into her. Her eyes started to roll back her insides tingled, and her stomach knotted up. She was coming and soon.

“Look at me, Aelita,”

She struggled to keep her eyes from shutting, her mouth hung open in pleasure. Tom felt her walls clamp tighter, making it almost impossible to keep positioning his hips. He fought through the tight hold and rammed into.

“Fuck!” Aelita clamped her hand over her mouth, forgetting for a second she living in a flat with thin walls. Thankfully Bevie was at work. To chuckled as she continued to cry out with her hand over mouth. She looked into his blue eyes and gasped loudly as she gushed from her cunt. Her body relaxed, and he smiled.

“Ah! Wait! Tom!”

She cried when he began to thrust into again, her lower half was overly sensitive, and her body twitched with every thrust. She became a mumbling mess as she chanted his name over and over again. He could only chuckle, slowly he lowered himself to her lips and muffled her voice. With several more rapid pumps, she gushed once more, and he spilled his seed inside her.

Tom released her from the hold and kissed her lips gently. As she laid limp and breathless in her bed To gather his belongings, readjusting his belt and fixing his pants.

Aelita watched him curiously as he grabbed her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m putting my number in your phone,” He smirked at her while handing over the phone. “Call me if you take a turn, I’ll come and check on you,”

“Thank you,”

“Stay well, Aelita,”

“You too,” He left her bedroom, and she rolled over onto her stomach, her face still flushed and her heart still soring. He left with his seed spilling from between her folds.

_____

 **2 weeks**. 2 weeks have passed since she last saw Tom. Aelita scrolled through her call log and contacts. No missed calls. The black text stared right into her face as if mocking her. Should she call or not? She sighed.

“Uh, Aelita,”

She brought her head up toward the studio window and met James confused gaze.

“I said we were about to start the song over again,”

“Ye-yeah, right. I’m sorry, I’ll start,” Aelita replied and took a deep breath. “I’m ready,” James nodded and pressed the play button. As the music started to play Aelita froze, her mouth opened but she didn’t sing. She couldn’t. With a heavy sigh and dropped her head.

“Again Aelita?” James turned the music off. She took her headphones off and set them on the stand in front of her. “I don’t know. I’m not sure what’s going on with me,” James walked from the panel and stepped inside the studio.

“Darling, I understand the pressure with finishing this album, so take some time off,”

“No James, I don’t-,”

“I’m not asking, you need a break. Somethings on your mind so go clear it, I’ll give you two weeks,”

Aelita frowned and dropped her head, he smiled and patted her back before walking out. “I’ll call you soon, get some rest,”

“Yeah, thanks,” Aelita turned to the couch behind her and gathered her things inside her purse. She pulled the purse over her shoulder, snatched her phone from the stand and left.

“Looks like you’ve got some blockage,”

Aelita screamed and nearly dropped her phone when Bevie spoke from the chair in the corner of the room.

“When did you get here?!”

“Uh, hello. I drove you here,”

“Oh yeah, right,” Aelita walked over to her, Bevie raised an eyebrow while giving her friend a look of concern. “What’s going on with you lately? I haven’t seen you this wound up since that day you broke my Frozen Blu-Ray,”

“Will you stop bringing that up?! You’ve seen that movie over a hundred times and I told you to just stream it, it’s way cheaper,” Aelita glanced at her phone when it buzzed only to be disappointed at the notification for her next bill.

“Are you waiting for a phone call, from a boy?”

“What?!” Aelita asked in a high pitched voice. A huge smile appeared on Bevie’s face.

“You are!!”

“I’m not. Can we go now?”

“Yeah,” Bevie grabbed her purse and jingled her keys in her hand. “Who is it? Someone you met during a performance?”

“No!”

“OH! Better yet is it that cute delivery boy,”

“Peter? He’s cute but no!”

“Well, what other man could have your panties so—“ Bevie gasped loudly and cupped her mouth. “ **IT’S** Tom isn’t it!?”

Aelita groaned and hurried out of the building with her friend hot on her heels. “I knew it!” Bevie grabbed her wrist and spun her around. “Bev, give it a rest please,”

“Are you in love?”

“Not even! I just met the guy,”

“So it’s a crush?”

“Bevie!”

“Look, whatever these feelings are, just call him up and talk to him. Go on a date and get to know him. See if these feelings are mutual or even real,”

Aelita rolled her eyes. She was right, these feelings were hindering her life, and she didn't like it. “You have the week off, use those seven days to gather your thoughts. Right now, you’ve got blockage, love blockage,”

“Bevie!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. A word of advice, when you two go on a date, look at him like it’s your first time meeting each other. Don’t let him in, don’t let him see,”

“If you start singing let it go, I swear I’m punching you in the lip,”

_____

Tom glared at Sin as he drank from his cup loudly. The cup was obviously empty based on the way he drank from the straw.

“Sin, honestly, just eat the cup,”  Sin was dropping off a load of blood and food for him. Tom stared at the big black bag and frowned at the stench. The blood somehow didn’t make his mouth water as usual.

“These mortals drinks are really not that bad,”

“What is it?”

“Some chocolate ice cream with these cookies called oreo’s,”

“Your drinking ice cream?”

“It’s slightly melted,”

Tom shook his head and draped his jacket over the back of his chair. He walked over to the library desk and tossed his papers on top. Pulling his chair back, he plopped back into the seat.

His phone rang loudly in his pocket. Tom reached into his pants and pulled out the loudly ringing phone. He placed the phone to his ear.

“Hello,”

“Sssh!”

“Don’t be nervous,”

“Hello?” He frowned and pulled the phone in front to his face.

“Oh! Um...T-Tom?”

“Yes? Who’s asking?”

“It’s um...Me...Aelita,”

“Aelita, this is a surprise, I must’ve forgotten to save your number. Are you sick?”

“I...I...Yeah,” She coughed. “I’ve been feeling wheezy, and my neck still feels stiff,”

“Do you want me to come check on you?” Tom felt Sin lean against his shoulder. He shooed him away with a stern look.

“That would be great,”

“I could come by tonight. Is that too soon?”

“No!” She shouted. “I mean, it’s fine...How’s eight?”

“Uh...Eight is fine. I’ll see you then okay?”

“Yes, sure, it’s a date—I mean it’s uh...A gathering...No a date. I’m sorry, see you then,”

“Yeah, see you then,” Before he could end his sentence she had already hung up.

______

Bevie had made herself scarce around seven to go to the movies and get dinner with a group of friends. She waited nervously for eight to come around, in her pink silk nightie. She had all the tools she needed to fake her illness besides her bed. The knock on her apartment door made her stiffened before walking over to it, adjusting her hair and pulling her nightie down to show off her cleavage. Aelita opened the door with a small smile. Tom held a plastic bag in his hand and a black bag in the other.

“Hi,” She said meekly. “Come in,”

“Hello,” Tom stepped inside and placed the bags on the kitchen table. “How are you feeling?” Tom asked taking off his jacket, putting it on the back of the chair. “Tired, a little weak and occasionally light-headed,”

“Really?” He seemed concerned, Tom reached toward her, and her heart started to beat. “Um...I think I want to lay down, is that okay?”

“Sure, I bought some soups, I didn’t know if you had eaten or if you even like soup. I’ve got tomato, chicken, cre-,”

“T-Tomato is fine...,”

“Alright, do you mind?” He asked gesturing to the kitchen.

“Sure, make yourself at home,” She said, with a smile.

“Great, go have a lie-down, and I’ll come check on you in a minute,”

“Okay,” She watched him beginning to unpack the soups and his black bag before going to her room. She hurried into the sheets and pulled the blankets just under her breast. From the crack in her door, she could see Tom walking around the kitchen.

Within minutes he came into the room with a tray and a steaming bowl of soup. Aelita sat up against her headboard. He set the tray down, but her heart fluttered when he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. “It’s sweltering, so don’t eat it yet, while we wait I’ll take your temperature first,”

Shit.

“Um...Could you get me a glass of water first, please,” Tom placed the thermometer on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Yes, I’ll be back,”

Quickly she grabbed it and placed the thermometer into her soup. When she heard Tom approaching, she cursed under her breathe because of his speed. She plopped the thermometer in her mouth and winced from the heat of the soup. Tom placed the water beside her and took the thermometer.

Tom studied it and looked back down at her with raised eyes brows.

“Huh...120,”

“Is that bad?”

Tom suddenly laughed and sat beside her, tossing the thermometer. “I’d say, you should be dead. Do you want to go to the hospital?”

“Um! N-No, I’m good,” She blushed at her grave error and picked up her spoon knocking her hand onto the corner of her bowel. The tomato soup splashed onto her hand and clothes, she cried out in pain from the sting. Tom grabbed a napkin and grabbed her hand. Tom grabbed the water and gently shoved her hand into the large cup. Aelita looked into his eyes, and he met her gaze with a small smirk.

“you're not really sick are you, Aelita?”

“I...I’m not, I’m sorry,”

“Ehe, I don’t get it, why did you lie?”

She just continued to stare into his eyes and swallowed. “I just wanted.....I wanted to see you,”

“See me?”

“I know what I did was wrong, you were probably busy, and I was selfish,”

“No it’s fine, really, I’m glad your okay,”

“I actually called because I wanted to...Um...Ask you to go out on a date...With me,”

“A date, I see,” His face fell, and he took her wet hand from the glass. She bit her lower lip, her heart began to tear at his expression. It became stoic, and he fell silent.  “That must be a no, huh?” Tom raised his head up and stared into her green eyes. “I’m sorry, I...I don’t date mortal’s,”

“Yeah, I keep forgetting your a vampire,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine really...,” Aelita smiled and cradled her hand. “You should get going, I’ll clean this up,”

“No really let me,”

 

So he did, they cleaned up the kitchen and the tomato mess. Aelita had forgotten to the take off her ruined nightie. She retreated back to her room and cracked the door. Tom stood in the living room, adjusting his jacket. From where he stood, Tom could clearly see Aelita pulling her nightie off over her head, underneath she wore a set of matching underwear. She pulled on a black t-shirt and black shorts. The body she hid under those baggy clothes he bit his lip to hold back his groan.  Tom turned his head the other way when she came back. “Sorry,”

“No problem,”

They headed toward the door, and he stepped outside.

“I’ll see you around, Aelita, be safe,” He said gripping the black bag in his hand. “Yeah, thanks for coming over,” She muttered with flushed cheeks.

“Of course,”

Tom turned and walked down the hall as she closed the door. 

____

When the news got to her all she could do was weep in her bedroom. Parthena glided her black fingernails over the photo of her and Alaric side by side at a table, smiling happily. The door to her bedroom opened, and she hurriedly wiped her tears, turning to the door. Jarlath, Persephone, and Lennix entered the dimly lit room, Jarlath held a bouquet of red roses in his hand. “Sister,” Persephone marched around Jarlath and embraced the weeping girl. “My darling sister, never have I seen you so dreadful,” Persephone whispered combing her hands through her bright blonde locks.

“Brother, sister,” Parthena whimpered turned back between Jarlath and Persephone. “I have never felt so horrid, my beloved is gone,”

“Dear sister, I don’t care how long it takes, I will avenge my best friend and grant you revenge. This I swear,” Jarlath declared, he turned to Lennix who froze under his gaze.

“Tell me Lennix, who was the vampire that robbed my friend of his life and caused my sister pain,” Jarlatha asked with rage in his voice and his red eyes nearly brightening the room.

“Master, he goes by the name of Thomas, Thomas Hiddleston,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Time for an Author's note. Firstly, I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments. You guys are great. Secondly, I wanted to talk about my writing just a bit. So, I'm a try hard. I keep making my chapters at least 4,000 words plus and that takes me longer to edit, and write. And in turn, takes me longer to update. I will henceforth decrease the number of words I write from 4,000 to possibly 3,000. Maybe even shorter. This means possibly more cliffhangers depending on the chapter but quicker updates. I won't always make them short just so I make myself clear. Some will be long. Anyway, I hope you guys are okay with this and enjoy the rest of this story. This one has stolen all of my time because it's different than anything I've ever written and it may be the shortest one I've been writing. I don't expect this to go over 40 Chapters maybe less than that. I'm sorry to those following my Jonathan Pine fiction. I'll get on it when I've gotten to a good place to break from this one. Thanks, everyone enjoys!!

A week later.

“Okay, so tell me how you guys scored this trip again?”  Aelita asked from the back seat of the van. “Relax, I promise this trip is legit,” Angus replied from the driver seat. Aelita turned to Bevie who just shrugged and smiled. “It’s a beautiful cabin, it’s freaking huge and best part, we have to choose room buddies,” Callum smirked confidently. Piers shook his head. “Don’t worry Aelita, the girls and sleep in the same rooms and boys in the other,”

“Thanks, Piers,” Libby sighed while adjusting her perfect blonde hair in her compact mirror. “I would rather sleep with a skunk then to lay with one of you pigs,”

“Ouch, you think so low of me?” Angus asked with fake hurt.

“Lower,” Libby replied lifting her heeled boots. Aelita smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. She never really hung out with Bevie’s friends, but she did consider them good company. At times. “We’re here,” Callum said with a bit of excitement.  They all gazed out of the van window toward the large cabin. It was gorgeous and extravagant looking. If Aelita wasn’t suspicious before she was now. She knew Bevies friends could never afford such beautiful rooms in such a large place. They parked the car in the parking lot. Piers was the first to get out and hold the van door open for the ladies, Callum exited after and started to unload the van.

They grabbed their suitcases and turned to gawk at the cabin. “We’re spending three whole days at this place? It’s beautiful,” Libby gasped.

“And there’s supposed to be a party today, imagine the gorgeous women,” Angus said with a huge smile. Aelita rolled her eyes and pulled her suitcase toward the cabin.

When they got inside a man greeted them and asked to see their proof of room reservation. Proudly, Angus pulled out a rectangular shaped piece of paper and slid it into his hand. The man nodded and turned toward the elevator.  “Your rooms are on the third floor, room 3B,”

He gave Angus back the paper, and he turned to them with a smug smirk. They shook their heads at the arrogant man and followed Angus to the elevator.

____

Libby pulled up the zipper to Aelita’s red strapless lace dress with a split just above her mid-thigh. Aelita nodded her thanks and picked up her diamond choker and bracelets for each wrist. Bevie smiled at her friend from across the room. “You look beautiful in red Aelita,”

“Thanks, Bevie,” Aelita turned to her and smiled. Bevie wore a deep blue lace beaded dress with a tiny bow just above the waistline. Obviously, a dress that showcased her love for Frozen. The beads looked like tiny snowflakes.

“Let’s just hope the men look just as good,” Libby sighed combing her fingers through her long hair. She adjusted her pastel pink ball gown with shimmering di. She was a Cinderella. The knocking on their front door made them smiled at the same time. Bevie scurried toward it to open the door. When she opened it, Piers began to smile at Bevie.

“Uh, hey, you look. Really, just swell,” Piers said hurriedly. Aelita laughed from behind Bevie. “Smooth, Piers,” He glanced at Aelita but turned back to Bevie. “The guys are waiting downstairs,”

“Great, Bevie stop eyeballing your boyfriend and let’s go,” Aelita teased slipping on her red pumps.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Bevie blushed with a whine, turning to Aelita. Aelita just laughed and walked past them. Libby followed behind shortly. “There better be flocks of men at my feet, or this dress is going in the garbage,” Libby growled beside Aelita. She chuckled even though Libby was completely serious.

When they walked down the stairs and were met with smiles from Callum and Angus in their black tuxedos. Callum held his hand out towards Aelita and kissed her hand.

“You look amazing,”

“Thanks,” She blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. Callum reached behind him with his free hand and pulled out a red rose. She smiled at the trick and gently took the rose. Bevie pressed her lips together as she stared at her friend’s face. Aelita didn’t hate roses she just didn’t prefer them. She called them the cliché flowers.

“Wow, a rose, it’s pretty,” She said with a slight strain. Callum failed to notice the look on her face and held his arm out, she hooked hers in his, and they made their way toward the large ballroom.  She could hear the ballroom music playing, her breathe was taken away when she saw all the people dancing on the dance floor.

“Do you want to dance?” Aelita asked excitedly. Callum looked around nervously before looking down at her with a worrisome expression. “I, um…Don’t dance actually,” Aelita broke the end off the rose and threw half of the stem away, tucking the rose behind her ear.

“Really? Come on it’s easy, I’ll show you,” She giggled, dragging him into the crowd.

Aelita laughed while Callum struggled to dance with her. He kept looking down and stepping on her feet which he quickly apologized for. She continued to teach him, his eyes fell into her deep green pools. His arm was wrapped tightly around her, and their bodies left no room for anything in between. Callum slowly removed his hand and brought it to her chin, lifting her head up toward him. Just as their lip was about to touch a dancer bumped her from behind, their lips slide against each other’s’ cheeks in a failed attempt to reach lips.

Aelita turned around to meet the dancer, but it wasn’t a dancer at all.

“OH! Bloody hell your everywhere,” Dancers turned to her with strange faces. Tom looked around before meeting her stare. “I was just about to say the same thing,” He turned to Callum and back to Aelita.

“It’s a party, enjoy,” He walked around her and smiled before walking away.

“Uh…Who was he,”

“No one,” She replied, turning back to Callum. “He was no one….I’m going to go get a drink,” Aelita rushed away to the bar in the corner of the room. It had been a week since she last saw Tom and she was working hard on getting over him. To her horror, he was everywhere. She grabbed a small glass of whatever they were serving at the bar. She swallowed it down and placed the little glass to the side and grabbed another until she took down five small glasses.

“Are you okay?” She turned to Callum and forced a smile along with a nod. “Fine, great…,” Her eyes drifted past him toward Tom, who stood amongst other men, laughing and talking. God, she hated that she loved the way he spoke. His laugh, she bit her lip when he brought his hand to his mouth and rubbed it.

“Aelita…,”

She snapped out of her trance and turned to Callum. “Yeah?”

“I asked if you wanted to get out of here? Your mood has taken a turn it seems,”

“That sounds like a promising idea, want to go look around this huge place?” She asked. Callum’s smile returned. “Sure, I’ll go let the others know where we’re going,” Callum walked off, leaving Aelita to glare into Tom’s soul.

“Blood-sucker, blood-sucker, blood-sucker,” She repeated in a whisper. Tom looked up at her, and their eyes met, he glared at her, and she smirked. “How’s that Mr. Almighty hearing,” Tom looked as if he were excusing himself and he began making his way toward her. Aelita gasped and turned around to face the bar. She cursed aloud, she hadn’t expected him to come over.

“Something weighing on your chest?” He asked grabbing a tiny glass.

“Nope! Nothing,” She replied quickly in a high-pitched voice.

“Really? Nothing?” He asked in disbelief and raised eyebrows. Daring her to say something.

“Nah, just waiting for my date,”

“So, your dating someone?”

“Kind of, he’s a friend, he’s cute,” She said crossing her arms over her chest. “I almost kissed him for the first time, but a certain someone interfered with that,”

“Well, don’t let me ruin your night,”

“Oh, I won’t,”

“Good,” Tom replied.

“Good,” Aelita retorted.

“Great,” Tom gave her a confused glance and pressed his lips together.

“Great,”

They grew awkwardly silent, Tom opened his mouth to speak again, but Callum returned. “Ready to go?” Aelita placed her glass on the bar and smiled. “Yeah,” Callum took her hand and led her out of the door but not before giving Tom another glance.

Callum led her outside of the hotel to the outdoor pool. The night sky was beautiful, the stars were visible not like the city. Callum slid his hand up her bare arm and brushed he black hair back over her shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful, Aelita,” He muttered. She blushed a bit but smiled at him. “Thank you. So, tell me about yourself, do you have any family, pets?”

“Oh, yes, both my parents are still alive, and well, they moved to Paris two months ago, I don’t have any pets, I dislike dogs. My neighbor has a gigantic hound that runs into my backyard all the time,” Aelita laughed.

“They were the footprints of a gigantic hound,” She said in a deep voice.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh…Nothing it’s just a Sherlock Holmes quote,”

He stared at her puzzled.

“You know from The Hound of the Baskervilles,”

Callum continued to stare at her.

“Arthur Conan Doyle? Am I ringing any bells?” Callum suddenly cupped her cheeks and slammed his lips against hers. Aelita gasped in the kiss, frowning. Their teeth clashed together, and his tongue was rubbing against her like a dehydrated mutt trying to lap up water. Aelita pulled away and looked him up and down.

“What are you doing?” She questioned pulling her arms up to distance them.  Callum shrugged. “Nothing, I just thought it was the right moment to make a move,” He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, and his other hand reached up her split. Aelita grabbed his wrist and stepped back.

“I’m sorry Callum, I’m not in the mood,”

He frowned and stepped back with a sigh. “So, tonight was all a waste, this tuxedo, the dancing and the flower?”

“Excuse me?”

“Aelita, a man, just doesn’t do all of this, so we can stand here and talk,” He gently slid his fingertips along her forearms.

“So? This was all a trick to get me to bed?”

“Don’t say it like that, you knew where this was going,” He cupped her cheek and she knocked his hand away.

“I thought this night would be spent getting to know each other better, not so you could get between my legs,”

“Aelita, come on, we don’t need to be a couple to fool around, right,”

“You know, you should go back inside, we’re through,”

“Are you kidding?” He scoffed. She shrugged with narrowed eyes, and he sighed. “You know what you aren’t worth all the trouble, you're beautiful, but that’s all you’ve got going for you,” Callum turned around to leave her with her mouth hung slightly open.

“You know what your just another jerk! And you're British! How the hell do you not know who Arthur Conan Doyle is?! How stupid can you be!?” She shouted at his back as he turned and left. She snatched the rose her hair and squeezed it in her fist.

“And I hate roses asshole!”

____

He knew he heard it. At first, he thought he was going crazy until the sniffle and sobbing grew louder. Tom peeked his head around the corner of the large doorway. Outside he could see Aelita staring at the sparkling pool, unmoving. She was beautiful. So calm and still like a painting, her black hair dancing in the breeze.

“You look beautiful,” Tom began as he approached her from behind. Aelita turned from the pool and met his gaze. He could tell she had been crying from the redness and puffiness around her green eyes.

She turned back to the pool while replying her thanks in a whisper.

“Did you and your boyfriend--,”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” She snapped without taking her gaze off the blue pool. “He’s just another jerk,” He heard her sniffle. Aelita wiped stray tears with the back of her hand before Tom could see them. “I’m sorry, is there anything I can do?” She scoffed and laughed. When she turned to him, he could see the hurt on her face. “Can you change my luck? I mean, I’ve had bad luck ever since I came here. Maybe I should just give up on my stupid dream and move back,” She tossed the rose into the pool and turned to leave. She was hurting, saying things she didn’t mean. “Don’t,”

“What?” She stopped and turned to him.

“Hearing you sing is bone-chilling, you look beautiful when you sing, the way you fall into the music, I want to see more of that. Don’t give up,”

“It’s not just that,” She walked back over to him with glossy eyes that threatened to let tears fall. “From meeting vampires, barely escaping death and,” She stopped, and he was stunned when she pushed him a bit. “After I met you! Everything went spiraling! You’re the reason,”

Her sad face was replaced with a face full of anger. “First, you trick me and drink my blood and then you kidnapped me! To make matters worst I’ve let you see me naked twice, and I’ve almost died. Then you made me fall for you, and then you rejected me! I offered you my heart, you stepped on it and then you show up here being all nice like nothing ever happened!” She kicked his shin and felt her toes pop. Aelita hopped on one foot when she jumped on her dress and her heel tangled into the red fabric. Her weight pulled her down, and she screamed as she fell into the water. Tom groaned and leaned over the side of the pool, pulling her hand. He lifted her up and out. She coughed and growled angrily to herself.

Aelita groaned in pain and stared down at her left ankle. “Damn it! My ankle,”

“Let me see,” Tom reached for her ankle, but she slapped his hand away. “No! This is your fault!” She got up and fell over again on her knees. “Aelita calm down, let me see,”

“No don’t touch me!” He took her heels off and examined her ankle when he tried to move it she cried out. “It’s not broken, but you should stay off it for a while,”

“No, I have dress rehearsal Monday, I can’t,” She began to sob, and he flinched. “No, don’t. Don’t cry,” He sighed when she lowered her head and cried into her hands. Tom wiped his face and stared down at her. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms slowly around her body. Aelita wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed loudly into his chest.

_____

“This alcohol might have been a bad idea,” Aelita slurred as she stumbled back to the couch beside Tom. Some wine fell from the glass as she hobbled on her hurting ankle.

“I would say so,” He agreed, watching her plop onto the couch, barely managing to keep the wine in her glass. “You shouldn’t have poured me so much,”

“I didn’t,”

“When you pour a girl this much wine it could send her all the wrong signals,” Aelita giggled and took a long gulp. “Don’t go taking advantage of me now,”

“Uh…,” He chuckled as her hand gripped his thigh. “I don’t plan on it,” Aelita scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Your no fun, don’t you ever get tired of the good boy thing,”

“When it keeps me out of trouble, no,” Aelita leaned against the back of the couch. She brought her hand up to gently stroke his cheek. Her finger slightly burned from the stubble the coated his cheeks. “Hey,”

“Hello,” He responded back with a small smile, obviously enjoying her drunken state.

“Tell me, who was the girl that broke your heart?” Tom’s smile slowly faded, and he took a deep breath before looking out of the window in front of him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t act stupid?”

“Stupid?”

“I remember, the night I first met you. You told me someone died,” Tom’s lips parted, and he nodded as the memory came back to him. “Honestly, I don’t even remember her, she died centuries ago,”

“Your such an old geezer,”

Tom chuckled again and turned back to her. “So, tell me about you?”

“There’s nothing to tell,” She groaned taking another gulp of her wine.

“What about your family? Is there anyone waiting back ho--,”

“My family members are all dead,” She said bluntly pressed the glass to her lips. “There’s no one, except Bevie, that’s why I moved to England,” 

Tom narrowed his eyes as he tried to search her face for answers.

“What happened to them?”

“Uh, hello, I just told you they all died,” She swallowed the rest of her alcohol before staring at the bottom of her glass with a sigh. Aelita pushed herself off the couch to make her way back to the bottle resting on the bar. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

“Yeah, I got that, I meant how?” 

“No, no, if you want to know about my history it comes at a price, you tell me yours I’ll tell you mine,” She said sternly while poking his chest. When she continued to jab her finger at him, he frowned at her.

“God, why is your chest so hard?” He shook his head and grabbed the empty glass from her hand. Aelita reached for it, but he held it out of her reach. “Hey, that’s mine!”

“I think you’ve had enough,”

“That’s your opinion!” She straddled his lap and reached for the glass. When she managed to take it from him, she smirked victoriously. “You got beat by a human and a girl,”

“It would appear so,” He mumbled before growing quiet. Aelita stared down at him, their eyes met just before hers began to drift from his eyes to his lips. Slowly she lowered her lips to Tom’s, and they moaned quietly against each other. The sound of their mouths in the passionate kiss made her shiver and sent a pool of heat down between her legs. Tom slowly reached around her waist and pressed his hand onto her back, slowly going up until he found her neck. When he pushed her deeper into the kiss she dropped the glass in her hand, they broke the kiss slightly panting.

“We should stop,” He whispered in her neck.

“Why?” She asked rubbing his chest. “Because I’m a human?” Tom nodded and watched her face fall into sadness. “And because you’re drunk, injured and if I keep going I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back,” He specified taking in the scent of her. His blood began to boil, and his heart pumped rapidly.

“What if I don’t want to stop?”

“Then I would have to resort to more drastic dealings,” 

“Which would necessitate?”

Tom’s hand shot around her neck and pressed pressure on the side of her neck. Aelita’s breath hitched in her throat, causing her to fall onto him. He dropped his head on the back of the couch.

“That was close,” He whispered wiping his face. Tom stood up with Aelita still slump on him. He carried her toward the big bedroom and lowered her onto the soft mattress.  He brushed back the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. She hummed in her sleep and turned over. His eyes fell on her curvy frame, her dress was still visibly soaked in some places. He reached for the zipper, but he stopped, and a smirk appeared on his face.

 

The next morning, Aelita woke with a pounding headache. She sat up in bed cupping her head. Beside her was a cup of ice water with a lemon wedge on the rim. That wasn’t what caught her attention but a letter with her name on it. She picked it up and brought it to her face and narrowed her eyes.

 

_Dearest Aelita,_

_I woke up before you, and I know you will probably wake with a headache. I’ve put a pair of pills beside your water, please take them before you start your day, they will help rid you of that pain._

Aelita slowly got out off the bed and put the paper down beside her. She picked up the napkin that held the two pills and the glass of water. She gulped down the pills along with the water. After downing the enter glass, she put the glass down. Aelita grabbed the letter while slowly getting off the bed. She continued to read the letter.

                _I know your mind must be wondering about last night, I can assure you nothing happened. The only thing worth mention is your surprising numbers of wine glasses you finished before the hour. I put you to bed and let you rest. To assure your friends of your safety I gave them the room number._

_Sincerely yours, Thomas_

On cue, there was a pounding on the door. Aelita hurried toward the suite door as the pounding continued. She opened it with a glare. “Would you please cease with the knock!!?” Her head could barely take the sound of her breathing.            

Libby and Bevie stared at in disbelief, quickly Bevie covered her mouth with a snort. “Had a rough night, did you?” Libby question with a smirk.

“What?” Aelita sighed, confused by their reactions.

“The good doctor must enjoy role-playing at its finest,” Libby continued at she and Bevie locked eyes with a roaring laugh. Aelita followed their eyes to her frame. A stifled gasp left Aelita as she gawked at the French maid costume that replaced her red dress.

Aelita returned to the letter in her hand.

 

                                _P.S. I had to remove your wet clothing after you got into bed.  I replaced them with the only set of clothes I could get my hands on._

 

The hall of the hotel was filled with the scream of an angry woman with a ferocious headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long either! Goodness, I'm already fluffing up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

When it was time to return home, everyone packed their bags and stuffed them into the van. Aelita, unfortunately, didn’t take Bevie’s advice and was now squirming in her seat, paying for it dearly.  
Aelita squeezed her thighs together and grumble impatiently under her breath. Angus suddenly came up with a brilliant idea and decided to take a shortcut to make it back in town quicker. Even though she pointed out twice that they have been driving an hour longer than they should have been, and she had to pee.   
“Angus, come on, just admit your lost,” Callum chuckled dropping his magazine onto his seat in the van. He got up and lowered his head as he made his way toward the driver’s seat. Callum observed the dirt road and the surrounding trees.  
“I’m telling I know where we are, I’ve been in these parts before,”  
Aelita sighed, she looked out the window with a scowl. There was absolutely no way she was going to pee out in the dark woods surrounded by strange people. Through the trees, she gasped of relief. “Hey! Turn to the right up here! Hurry!” Aelita snapped hurrying beside Callum and inserting her nails into the flesh of Angus’s arm. Callum rolled his eyes when she disregarded his presence.   
“Alright!” He hissed from the pain. Angus made a hard right, and the passengers shouted their shock. Up ahead she watched the Thornvale Manor come into view.   
“Aelita…Uh…Where are we?” Bevie asked with a shaky tone. She could understand her friend's concern. The mansion did look a bit terrifying under the cloudy sky. “Pull over here! I’ll explain later!” Angus pulled into the cobblestone driveway. The moment the car stopped, she ran out of the van. Hurried to the stairs on her injured ankle and burst through the front door.   
Down the hall, Tom held a teacup in his hand and a book in the other. His eyebrows raised in confusion as he stared at the wobbly girl rushing toward him.  
“Aelita?” He began.  
“Not now!!” She screamed rushing past him and into the bathroom right off the library. She slammed the door behind her. Tom could hear her swearing about her predicament, but he waited patiently until she came out of the bathroom.   
Aelita moaned from the feeling of an empty bladder. “OH! That was so close,” Her eyes fell on Tom’s, he stared at her with a frown. “Sorry, I’m so sorry. I had to pee, and Bevie’s friend got lost, it’s such a long story,”  
“I see,” He replied with a soft chuckle. “I’m glad you made it, I think,”   
“Thanks, we’re heading back to town,” She replied awkwardly. Her eyes didn’t—couldn’t meet his. Especially after her drunken night with him. Tom followed her to the front door. “Have a safe trip,” When she stepped onto the steps, she found everyone outside of the van eyeing the back wheel.   
“What’s going on?” Aelita called out from the top of the stairs. Bevie sighed, she turned to her with an annoyed expression. “The back wheel is leaking air from a hole or two,”  
Aelita clicked her tongue. A raindrop plopped on her nose. She frowned while looking up at the cloudy sky. “We don’t have a spare?”   
“According to Piers we don’t have another one,” Libby announced. Beside her, Angus pulled his phone away from his ear and turned to Aelita. “No, picks up from out here either,”  
The group seemed to all feel the frustration. The rain was starting to come down now. Tom glanced at Aelita’s crestfallen mien. “You know what, I can give Sin a call and ask him to bring a tire. In the meantime, you and your friends can stay the night,” Light appeared in Aelita’s green eyes.  
“Really? Thank you. That’s nice,” She said without hiding the shock in her tone. Aelita knew how Tom felt about his privacy, so she was surprised with how quickly he invited them in. She smiled softly at him before heading down the stairs to deliver the news.   
Tom watched her with an intense gaze. What was he doing?  
_____  
Aelita hummed to herself while she sliced the carrots. The water boiled in the black pot sitting on the stove. Tom had very little food, but that was anticipated since she knew what he ate. He had a lot of vegetables which she was able to work with. She went into the large garden while it rained and dug up potatoes and carrots. After cleaning the vegetables—And dried herself, she quickly went to work. It was already past four, and she knew everyone would be hungry soon. The rain continued to pound onto the window as she hummed her pleasant tune. She failed to notice Tom walking into the kitchen, watching her, every sway of her long black hair, the small smile that always seemed to astonish him. Her tune made him shiver, her voice was so crystal clear. He adored her singing.  
“You know, I’m starting to get used to you sneaking up on me,” Aelita spoke without turning to him. “Sorry for the interruption, I didn’t think I’d find you looking so at home,” He walked around the island and stood beside her. Aelita lifted her head and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. His eyes bored into hers, his lips parted slightly. Those green eyes, they were nothing he had ever seen before. She was an extraordinary beauty. It was like the first day he met her all over again.   
“Do you eat vegetables?” She asked turning back to her pile of chopped carrots.  
“Uh…No, these were growing since I moved in. I’ve just cared for the garden as a hobby,” He replied quickly trying to break his trance. “So, what happens when you eat human food by the way?”  
“I vomit,” He said firmly. Aelita frowned, glanced up at him and giggled. “Well, I shouldn’t expect you at the table then?”  
“No, I’ll be in my office, if you and your friend need anything let me know,” He stepped away, but she put the knife down and grabbed his hand. “Thank you for letting us stay the night, it’s really kind of you,” Tom stepped toward her again and loomed over her. She blinked, leaning away from him but Tom kept on her. He slowly cupped her cheek, stroking her with his thumb. His touch was tender and so warm for a vampire she thought.   
“What is this? What are you doing?” She whispered as he leaned close, close enough to the point she could feel his breath against her lips. He leaned toward her lips, and she dodged his kiss, turning her head. “Don’t obscure me,”   
Tom turned her back to him by her chin. “You’re the one who’s confusing me, Aelita,” The way he said her name made her shiver. She fought her goosebumps and pushed him away gently.   
“I should finish dinner,” She spoke softly, and Tom stared at her for a second before he nodded in agreement. He slowly began to step back and made his way out of the kitchen. She watched him disappeared around the corner. When she knew he was gone her fingers rushed to her lips.   
Dinner was ready thirty minutes later. The group sat in the dining room and ate silently. Callum sat beside Aelita giving her side glances. Ever since the night at the pool, she had avoided him, kept to herself and the girls. Truthfully, he felt awful for what he said to her. He cleared his throat and turned to her. “The food is delicious,”  
She didn’t rejoinder like he thought she would but continued to eat. Her face like stone.  
“What are the carrots soaked in?”  
“Honey,” She replied stoically.   
Callum sighed and leaned toward her from his chair. “Listen about the night at the pool, I just wanted to apologize,”  
“Don’t bother,” She retorted with a frown.   
“Aelita, if you give me another chance--,”  
“You know what, let’s just forget about it, about everything,”  
“What?”  
“Just stay away from me, got it? Fair warning,” Aelita slammed her fork onto the table and stood up. He marched toward the door and burst through them. “Aelita!” Bevie called out, watching her friend storm out of the room. She didn’t care who called for her at this point, anger filled her.  
Aelita found herself stepping into the library. She closed the door and leaned against it, a groan left her throat. Men.   
A sudden smile appeared on her face, she was in the best room of the house. The library. She pushed herself off the door and toward a bookshelf way in the back, behind a large desk. Her fingers danced along the shelf until she found a book. She pulled it out of its place, a collection of love poems. Great. Aelita pulled the book into her hand and flipped through it. ‘Anything about vampires?’ She made herself scoff and laugh a bit. Her attention was drawn to a poem with a bookmark inside.  
I have a heart and it's quite broken.   
I read your words as if they were spoken.

You'll always love her for the rest of your life,  
But she didn't want you; she was another man's wife.

She used you and left you a shell of a man.  
I picked you up and gave you all that I can.

I give you my all, and it's never enough.  
Reading the memoirs you write for her are extremely tough.

I hate a woman I've never even met.  
She took the best of you, and left you a wreck.

To her, you were merely an escape and a fling.  
The day she abandoned you, then you felt her sting.

But why spend so many years trying to turn back time?   
I've got the punishment for another woman's crime.

I hate myself for being second best.   
I should have left you alone and searched like the rest.

But for you I felt pity, I saw a person to heal.  
But my emotions are wasted, you don't care how I feel.

I should feel loved, wanted and desired.   
Instead I feel lonely, weary and tired.

A few words of wisdom to my younger self,  
It's better to be left up on the shelf.

Don't put up with less than you deserve.  
You should always be a priority, never a reserve.

She didn’t realize she had read the poem out loud until a voice made her head look up at the door.   
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Tom asked, she softly nodded and continued to flip through the book. “How did you know I was in here?” She inquired.  
“I heard you yelling,” He stated.   
“I wasn’t yelling,”  
“You were, and you were stomping your feet so hard I thought I felt the house moving,”  
“Funny,” She growled with annoyance coating her tone. Tom began making his way toward her after he closed the door.   
“Trouble with your friend?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Aelita continued to read through the book, trying to ignore Tom but it was getting more and more difficult. Escepcially when he walked around the desk and stood unbelievably close to her, their hip bones touched. She sent out a warning snarl before he raised his hand and pointed to his desk. “I’m just getting a notebook, okay,”   
She stepped to the side and let him fumble through the desk drawer. Aelita glanced up his body, he wore a sky blue dress shirt and black trousers. His curly hair was brushed back neatly, his toned body was visibly visible from the tight shirt. Tom closed the draw with a loud snap, bringing her out of the reverie.   
“Nothing,” He mumbled to himself, he walked around Aelita, and they both jolted. He caught the fruity scent of her hair, she felt the hardness of his chest against her back.  
Tom suddenly wrapped his hand around her hip. “I told you not to confuse me, Tom,” His eyes narrowed from the way she grounded out his name. She slowly continued to flip through the old book without even looking up at him. His other hand slowly slid up her side, her top caught in between his fingers exposing her flesh to him for a split second. His eyes flashed red just as his tongue emerged from his slightly dry lips. Aelita continued to ignore his advances and focused on her book, but when one of his hands found her breast, her breathing changed. He squeezed lightly along with slow kneading. She released a lengthy exhale while slowly closing her eyes. Tom couldn’t see her face from behind, but the shift in the rise and fall of her chest along with her change of scent was enough to let him know what he was doing to her. Aelita jerked upright when his other hand snaked under her shirt to aid in his assault on her body. He rubbed her nipple with the pad of his fingers, she shivered and hissed. Her head turned to the side slightly, he achieved his goal of removing her attention from the book. Tom reached around her with his other hand and took the book, tossing it on the desk. He lowered his head, his lips touched the back of her neck earning a whimper. Tom removed his hands from her chest and made their way lower, into her skirt and through her panties. She gasped and clamped her thighs shut. Tom made a noise of irritation against the back of her neck. He kicked her legs apart with a foot, quickly pushing his leg between them before she could close them again. She cursed at his speed, her eyes widen when she felt the hardness of his groin pressed against her backside.   
In a single moment, she was snatched from her thoughts when he rubbed her slit. Bringing the wetness to her clit and rubbing it in circles. Her mouth hung open at the quick speed, it always slipped her mind that he wasn’t human. Except for the moment, she got a glimpse of those sharp teeth and the way he teasingly grazed them against her neck. She moaned from the tsunami of pleasure pooling in her lower half, her fist balled up tightly with her nails almost digging into her flesh.   
Then it all disappeared. Tom stepped away from her, Aelita whined with a frown. She whirled around to see him slowly sitting down in the desk chair, rolling up his sleeves.   
Not this again. Aelita huffed. The teasing, leaving her with the intense need for release. Tom then did something Aelita wasn’t expecting. He reached for his belt and unfastened it, antagonizing slow.   
“Say it,”  
“Say what?” She questioned between uneasy breathes. Tom cleared his throat before leaning onto the desk armrest with his hand resting on his cheek. His red eyes blinking slowly, roaming over her body. She wiggled under his gaze, it felt like he was staring right through her clothes. “Say you want it,” Her eyebrows raised in surprise at his words.   
“I don’t,” she breathed. Tom raised an eyebrow and sat up in his chair, pushing himself closer with the chair. He slowly planted both his hands on her thighs, gently, sliding up her skirts. Aelita bit her lower lip but failed to stop the moan that slipped out. Tom pushed down on her clit with a gentle yet firm finger. “No?”  
She swallowed and attempted to step back, but the damned desk hindered her movements. Tom lifted her skirt with one hand and yanked down her panties with the other. Her breathing picked up as he leaned closer to her lower half. His breath was hot on her slit, she could feel her own wetness spilling past her folds. She flinched with a soft shriek which resulted in her covering her own mouth. Tom took long licks over her clit, his tongue flat against the hard bud. Her eyes nearly rolled back from the slow yet strong licks that sent incredible pleasure through her body. Covering her mouth seemed to have been the best move just as her voice grew louder with each lick. Her thighs shook, and her eyes slammed shut. Tom looked up at her, admiring her pleasure filled face. He loved to see her face twisted in pleasure. Then Tom stopped again, Aelita groaned loudly, snapped her green eyes open to look at him. Tom didn’t break the stare even when he pulled away.   
“N-No, no,” She whimpered, her eyes turning glossy. Tom continued to stare at her with hunger clouding his red eyes. Aelita bit her index finger as she whined from the loss of his attention. “I want it,” She whispered removing her finger. Tom stood up from his chair and grabbed her thighs, pushing her up on the desk and spreading her legs apart. His eyes fell on her soaking folds, he pressed his middle finger at her entrance. Aelita dropped her head down onto the desk when he slipped past her folds. He removed it and replaced the finger with his ring finger. She moaned, he continued this for quite some time, causing her walls to clamp around his fingers. Then he switched his movements, he pushed both fingers inside her and pressed them against the top of her wall. With rapid speed, he began a come-hither motion, and she cried out.   
Her stomach began to tighten with heat hitting her all at once.  
“It’s too much!” She babbled over and over, her back arching off the desk. “TOM! I can’t take it!” He ignored her cries. Instead, he moved faster, harder. Aelita screamed and reached down between her legs, clawing at his wrist. He watched her attempt to remove his hands, drawing blood when her nails dug into his skin. Her walls tighten, but he fought through the hold. Aelita felt him cover her mouth, just in time. Her ear-shattering scream sent shills down his spin, hardening him. Tom removed his sopping hand and reached for his pants. Aelita panted on the desk, she didn’t bother to open her eyes and see what he was doing, but her wondering was put to rest when he climbed onto the desk. She felt his tip resting at her entrance, he was massive and rock hard. Aelita’s breathing became uneasy when she met her red eyes. “T-Tom wait…Why is it like that?” She asked with a shaky voice. She lifted her head and managed to catch a glimpse of his more superior member. The last time they did this, had intercourse he was at least a size or two smaller. He was big before but this-- he had grown, which scared her.  
“Relax, or it won’t go in properly,”  
“No, it’s too big, I can’t,” Tom pushed her back onto the desk with a chuckle. Her worried expression was so lovely. Tom slowly drove past her folds and with each slow movement he heard her moan. Tom lowered himself down against her. She gripped his forearms, trying to ground herself, he felt so good inside her to her shock. He was so hard and radiating heat, something she had never felt before. Tom growled in her ear just before he began to thrust into her. Aelita gasped and buried her head into his shoulder. Tom was huge compared to her, he covered her body, making her feel even smaller. Then he started to hit the spot inside her, which quickly sent her over the edge.   
“Please! Please!” She cried out against his skin.   
“What do you want? Tell me,” He replied with a firm tone.   
“I want to come! Please! Thomas! I’ll do whatever you want, just make me come!” She pleaded between thrust. Tom quickened his thrust and rammed into her heat. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow, but she didn’t care, everything felt so good right now. Her mind was unclear, and every muscle in her body tingled.   
Tom, he heard her gasp loudly just as she tightened around him. He hooked one of her legs over his arm, getting a deeper and better angle into her warmth. Aelita dug her nails into his skin, blood dripped from the small wounds, but he didn’t pay any mind to it. She was coming and coming fast. Without fearing the consequences, she screamed out at him.  
“Bite me!”  
As if a switch had been turned on he sank his teeth into her neck. He felt her gush around him, drenching them both in her essence. Aelita felt her blood leaving her body, he gulped her down while he moaned, his pupils enlarged. Her blood tasted so delicious, thick, sweet and hot. Tom took a few more swallows before unlatching from her neck and meeting her tired eyes. Blood dripped from his lips and onto her chest. He licked it up, not wanting to waste a single drop. She watched him greedily wipe his mouth and lick his own fingers clean.   
“Again,” She whispered.   
Tom looked back at her. She began to grind against him while biting her lower lip. “Again,” Aelita moaned. Tom licked his lips before grabbing her waist. Aelita felt him starting another fast-paced rhythm into her. She threw her head back and moaned deafeningly.   
She knew this was going to be a long night, who cared about a crush, love—whatever. She just wanted this man, that’s all she cared about.  
_____  
The next day, Sin met the group outside and replaced the blown tire. They packed the van with their suitcases and Angus started it up. Bevie frowned as she checked the clock on her phone. It was nearly noon, and she hadn’t heard or seen Aelita since she stormed out of the dining room. When they were done with dinner, they all cleaned up. Bevie chose not to check on Aelita in her room that night. When Aelita was angry, it was always best to let her self-soothe herself. Bevie watched Tom step out of the front door of his manor and toward the van.   
“Dr. Hiddleston, where’s Aelita? Have you seen her?”   
Tom smiled and nodded. “About that, she asked me to grab her suitcase for her,” Bevie frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Why?”  
“Well, she’ll be staying with me for a few days, nothing to worry about, she said she would give you a ring,” Tom winked, and Bevie smiled. “Right, okay. Well, tell her to call me,” The woman giggled while entering the van. Tom watched Bevie push a suitcase toward the door and Tom grabbed it, closing the van door. Angus shouted out his thanks from the van window before they drove off.   
Tom turned to Sin who stood with a smirk on his face.  
“Don’t start,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep forgetting to put those warnings up there, sorry everyone. Just barely made it to my goal of above 4,000 words. Ah well!


	9. Chapter 9

Tom squatted down and examined the long piece of broken wood. He sighed and looked up at Sin as he watched Aelita sleep soundlessly on the library couch, covered with a thin sheet. Marks of last night’s activities clearly visible on her flesh. “You really gave her a drilling, huh?”  
“Sin,” Tom called in a threating tone. Sin shrugged and made his way over to the desk. “So, what did you need anyway?”  
Tom stood up, reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. Sin took it from him when he opened it he frowned.  
“This is all human food,”   
“I know. Bring it before dinner tonight. I’ll be needing it for the next couple of days,”  
“Seriously, with this amount of food you might as well just let her move in,”   
“Stop being a smart mouth and do your job,”  
“Yeah,” Sin huffed stuffing the paper into his pocket. “I’ll see you later,” Tom watched him leave the library and he made is way toward Aelita. She still slept on the couch, peacefully. Tom smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.   
A few hours later, Aelita woke up slow and groggy. She yawned and wiped her eyes, her eye opened, and she was met with the ceiling. Suddenly, she remembered where she was and how she got there. A blush crept across her cheeks. Aelita gripped the sheet close to her bare chest, she swung her legs over the couch. The coolness of the wood flooring felt right to her feet. When she brought her head up, she locked eyes with Tom who was sitting on the other couch with a stone face.   
Aelita screamed which was followed by a loud groan.   
“Do you know how creepy that is? Stop doing that!” She leaned back against the couch. “Honestly, you could be a burglar and a damned good one,”  
“I was just sitting here,”  
“And watching me sleep, yes? If your going to watch me sleep do it in a romantic way like in the movies,”  
“How so?” Tom asked he looked sincerely interested.   
“You know, the guy is watching his girlfriend sleep and he caresses her face, or he’s snuggling with her,” Tom stared at her with a raised eyebrow, like her words were now unimportant. “Forget it, morning,” She said with a small smile. Tom nodded and gestured to the table. She failed to notice the little fluffy biscuits and cup of tea waiting for her on the table in front of her.  
“This is all for me?”  
“You’ve slept past breakfast, so I thought you would be hungry,”  
“I’ve slept past break—What time is it?” Tom checked the watch on his wrist. “It’s three in the afternoon,” Her jaw dropped.   
“You’re kidding?”  
“No, I didn’t want to wake you. Our sexual encounter seemed to have drained you or perhaps it was from the blood loss,”  
“Firstly, can you not call it that. Just call it sex,”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“I don’t know, when you say sexual encounter, it feels like we were just casual and when a man is casual with a woman, he tends to get rid of her after--it’s all over,”   
“We aren’t courting so wouldn’t this be defined as casual?” Tom watched her face fall from his statement, and he quickly cleared his throat. “Just eat something, I’ve sent Sin out for groceries, so you can cook your own meals,”  
“Wait for what? Why do I need to cook my own meals here? I can just go home and do that,”  
“I didn’t want to send you home in your condition,”  
She leaned over to pick up the cup of tea, slowly bringing it up to her lips. “What condition?” Tom watched her hands slightly shake while holding the teacup, her droopy eyes, and slightly pale skin. “I drank a bit from you last night, I wanted to examine you before I let you go home,”  
“Oh? And how long will I be staying during this examination?” Aelita frowned from the mouth full of tea but managed to swallow it. “Ugh, this is bitter and cold,”   
“I apologize, it’s been sitting out for a while,” He stood up from the couch. Behind him, she could see the pile of wood from the large desk, the place their aggressive coitus took place. “And to answer your question, a few days,”  
Aelita nearly slammed her cup down onto the coffee table. “A few days!?” She whistled at him, turning his attention back to her. “Hello, I have a life, you can’t just keep me here,”  
“Your injured and weak,” Tom stated. Aelita got up from her spot on the couch to storm toward him. The moment she stood up her vision tilted. Tom, with quick speed, held her up against his chest.   
When she gathered her balance, slowly she met his eyes. Amid almost falling onto her face the thin sheet covering her nude body fell to the floor. Tom’s eyes bore into hers just before they fell lower to her smooth skin and round breast. He didn’t fail to notice her nipples standing at attention before him. “You should really be in bed,” She could see the red trying break through his blue eyes. An intense emotion was taking over which was probably lust or hunger. She swallowed, either way, she felt goosebumps appearing on her skin.   
“Examination, right,” She whispered.  
_____  
Jarlath tossed the severed head to his sister beside him, blood splattering the floor. Persephone stared at the vampire’s bloody head in disgust.   
“Honestly, I don’t understand how Parthena could have fallen in love with Alaric of all creatures,” She commented eyeing the dirty, underground brothel. “Take care how you speak, sister. Alaric was tainted by the mortals, but he still loved our Parthena. And he was my closest friend,” Freshly spewed blood coated the walls of the sperm splattered room, with slightly decomposing bodies of former minions of Alaric. One’s Jarlath was not pleased with. They let his friend die while they screwed mindless mortals and drank their disgusting blood. Except one, a whimpering, younger vampire sitting in a corner. His eyes widen with fear from the quick work of his friends in less than two minutes.   
“And you, my naïve pet,” Persephone cooed stalking over to the male creature with soft eyes. “You are so young, too young to be surrounded by such vile things. Your innocence is priceless. Would you like redemption? To cleanse yourself?” Instinctively the boy nodded, Persephone raised her hand toward him, and he took it cautiously. “Will you relay a message for me?” He swallowed, her red eyes seemed so cold even for a vampire he forced himself to smile faintly.   
“Good boy,”  
_____  
Finishing stuffing the last bags of groceries into the trunk of his vehicle. Sin grumbled to himself in annoyance. Human food didn’t bother his insides, but he was getting hungry from the smell of the vegetables and fruit. And a hungry Sin was not a happy Sin.   
“You are Sin, right?” Sin sighed while closing the trunk and turned to the voice. He frowned at the young boy before looking around with a cautious glare.  
“Who are you?”  
“I have a message for your Master,” Sin’s eyes instantly flared red. The boy’s eyes mirrored his and their red eyes locked in an unblinking stared down.  
Sin found himself standing in a blood reeking room. Women’s lifeless bodies laying spread on the blood coated sheets. He quickly noticed a woman standing in the room with a wicked smile on her face. Beside her was a man who looked like her. He was not smiling like she was. “Tom, Thomas is your name. I am Jarlath, of the Cloverfield Mansion, you killed my friend. Alaric, he was the love of my younger sister, and I intend to track you down and kill you, I hope to see you soon,” He said with a light tone, a tone to not be taken lightly.  
Sin finally blinked, and the boy was gone. “What the hell has he gotten himself into now?” Sin marched to his car, started it up and sped off like a madman.  
____  
The room was filled with loud panting and a headboard slamming into the wall. Aelita laid under Tom, blood dripping from the several bite wounds on her neck, thighs, and waist. He lapped at any hole that had yet to stop bleeding. Tom pulled out of her warmth with a whine from Aelita. He rolled her onto her stomach and pressed his chest against her back.  
“You taste so good,” He huffed, she whimpered. He rubbed the head of his cock on her slit and pushed into her slick entrance with one thrust. Aelita fisted the sheets, the single thrust alone almost sent her over the edge. Tom dragged his tongue along her shoulder blade, and she tensed up when he ran his fangs along her flesh.  
“Don’t tense up,” He whispered. “It’ll hurt further when I bite,”  
“I know, but it’s hard—Oh my god!”   
Tom began to piston his hips into hers. Her mind went blank from the pleasure invading her frame. She pulled the sheets, trying to find a way to ground herself. Aelita felt his teeth pierce her skin, but she held back her voice. Tom drank from her, she could feel herself becoming dizzy. Aelita fought through the spell especially when he hit that spot inside her that drove her wild. Her screams of pleasure made him chuckle, he released himself from her shoulder and rammed into her faster, harder.  
“Tom!” She blubbered. He could feel her walls closing in around him, the feeling of her gushing around him felt extraordinary. Tom plunged into her walls a few more times before releasing his seed. He pulled himself from her heat, Aelita turned her head while trying to catch her breath. “That’s the fourth time, we need to stop,” He said kissing her shoulder.  
“I know but-,” She replied between breaths. “I can take it,” Tom laughed at her determination.   
“If we keep going, you won’t be able to walk, I promise,” Aelita turned her head to meet his eyes. “Why are you not tired?”  
“This is nothing, jut mere test of endurance,”  
“What’s it going to take to get you break?”  
“Not a human,” He teased. She punched his forearm but regretted it and shook the pain from her fist. “You need to rest, I’ll go get you a washcloth. Relax,” She nodded as he climbed off her. Aelita closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach again pulling the sheet over her cold body, closing her eyes. She could hear Tom putting his clothes back on before walking out of the room.  
In the silence of her thoughts, Aelita rubbed the soft pillow underneath her with the pads of her fingertips. She could feel the heat of his seed leaking out of her folds. This thing--she was in wasn’t right for her she knew that, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t call this a relationship. So, what was it?  
Aelita felt the bed sink beside her, but she kept her eyes closed. The sheet over her frame slowly began to slide down her naked body. He was fast, she thought to herself. Then something startled her. The air in the room grew cold, and she shivered. The scent of musk and dirt filled her nostrils. Her suspicion was confirmed when a long, tongue lapped at the blood on her shoulder.   
“Wow, so this is the blood Alaric was so mesmerized by? Thick and sweet, my, my, he even got to drink this before he met his end,  
“W-Who?” The man shushed her and continued to lick at her shoulder, leaving behind a slimy moisture. “Tom? T-Tom!?” Her voice shaky and filled with fear. Too scared to lift her head, too scared to even speak anymore. When the hand of the man slid down her back, and toward her lower half, she stiffened. “Your scent is even sweeter down her,” When he pressed his finger to her entrance she screamed, a scream she never would have thought would leave her throat.  
Aelita forced herself up and ran toward the door, forgetting about her clothes and the sheet that covered her. At the end of the hall, she could see Tom running up the stairs. Clearly, he had heard her scream.   
“Aelita!?”  
“Tom! There’s someone in the room!” She screamed the moment he was within arms reach. Tom looked behind her back down the hall, his blue eyes shifting. “There was someone there!” He walked around her and stalked toward the bedroom. Aelita covered her cold breast, hugging herself. Tom vanished into the room, and it grew quiet. Aelita frowned, slowly stepping toward the bedroom.   
“Having a nude stroll, are we?”  
Aelita screamed and whirled around. She didn’t hear him walk up behind her. These damned vampires. Sin eyed her up and down before she clamped her thighs closed and covered her breast. Tom reemerged from the bedroom and marched toward Sin.   
“There you are, we have a problem,”  
“I’ve noticed, we’ve got rats,”  
“They were here already? Damn, I thought I would beat them here,”  
“Who is they?” Aelita asked. “And why did he mention Alaric again?”  
“He said something?” Tom asked turning to her. She nodded. “Aelita what did he say exactly?”  
“H-He said he liked the way my blood tasted just after he licked me, I thought it was you, and then he said something about Alaric getting the chance to taste me before he died,” Aelita reached out and grabbed Tom’s wrist. “I thought you said everything was over, I thought you took care of it?”  
“I thought I did, Sin explain everything to me,” Tom sighed, turning back to Sin and dropping Aelita’s hands. “Can we uh…Get your friend some clothes before we start?”  
Aelita yelped and recovered her chest. Tom wrapped his arms around her before guiding her to the room.   
After Aelita put on a plain white, flouncy tennis skirt and blue tank top she met Tom and Sin in the dining hall.  
Tom turned to her with a scowl, she was taken aback by the look, doing her best to hide the shock she strolled over. “Care to explain why I was licked by a vampire?” Tom turned to Sin before turning back to her.  
“The vampire who came to you was a friend of Alaric,” Aelita frowned and sighed. “So, what? He’s out for revenge or something?”   
“They,” Sin commented.   
“What?”  
“They. Alaric had a lover, who has two siblings one close to Alaric and the other is just after revenge for her sister,”  
“Okay, so how am I supposed to deal with three angry vampires?”  
“Not, you,” Tom interjected. “Me,”  
Aelita shook her head. She couldn’t possibly let him take the fall for her. Even if it was kind of his fault. “I can’t let you do that,”  
“I can handle a few vampires, Aelita,”  
“But what if something happens to you? I couldn’t live with myself,” She found her hand had made its way into his. Tom, subconsciously or consciously squeezed it while giving her a tender gaze. She blushed and gently dropped her hand to her side. “Listen, Sin is going to take you home and keep you safe until I notify him otherwise,”   
“No, I’m not leaving,”  
“Aelita, don’t argue with me!”  
“If I leave and those things come after me, I’d be putting other humans in danger, that includes Bevie. It’s safe to keep me here, right?”  
Tom glanced at Sin as he shrugged.   
“He’s right,”   
Tom glared at him and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Just don’t run off around the house, if you see something, anything out of place, call me,”   
She smiled softly. “Promise,”

Aelita stuffed the empty pantry with canned foods. The fridge was packed to the shelf with fresh food. Her mouth watered from the crisp red apple, she placed one on the counter. When she finished, Aelita grabbed a glass to pour herself some water, her throat felt tight and dry. Outside she could see the sun setting, the sky was such a beautiful color. Tom’s enormous backyard is the perfect place for a date. She shook the thought out of her head. A date was not, should not, be on the top of her list now. She had to keep a firm grasp on her life which was getting harder and harder these passing months. Aelita turned around to grab the apple waiting for her. An expression of horror began to appear on her face when her eyes landed on the spot where the apple should have been.   
It was gone.   
The room grew cold and out of fear she called him. “Tom!”   
A hand slithered from the right side of her waist toward her left shoulder and grasped it. She knew it was him, the male vampire that licked her. She could smell him. “There you are, sweetness,”   
Tom burst into the kitchen, his red eyes flaming. He bared his fangs and clenched his fist.   
“You want her? Come and take her,” The man growled. The windows of the kitchen burst, and shards of glass shot across the kitchen. Aelita felt a strong gust of wind, the man leaped back and escaped through the window with Aelita close to his chest.   
Tom glared at the two thin vampires slowly stalking him. They were weak he could see it in their eyes. Followers of Alaric, he knew he had to get rid of them and fast. When he glanced up toward the smashed hole in the wall, Aelita was already gone from his sights and into the setting sun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence!

Aelita felt a warmth along her back. She hummed, her eyes opening, meeting darkness. Pushing herself up from the hard, cold floor. Aelita turned her head to a roaring fireplace. She laid in front of a hearth, her long hair hung over her hip. Her head, along with her leg muscles ached from some cause unknown to her. Aelita began to get up from the floor, she looked around the dark room. Her eyes fell on a chair a few feet from the fireplace. Beside it was an unlit candlestick resting on a small tea table beside it. Aelita picked up the candlestick and dipped the tip toward the fire until it began to light. She turned back to the chair—She didn’t know why but she needed to look in the chair. Aelita screamed and cowered at the sight of a young woman, sitting limply in the chair with her face twisted in terror, her skin gray and shriveled up. The candle extinguished when it fell to the floor.

She panted and scanned the room, a whimper left her when she saw the double door. Quickly, she ran to grab the door handles and pulled, the door opened with a shuddering noise, the moment she got it open the door flung open from a forceful shove. Aelita screamed as she flew off her feet and onto the hard, stone floor. Her neck and back felt the awful pain. She arched her back off the floor and flipped onto her back, hoping the pain would disappear.

“God that hurts….,” She whispered to herself.

“Oh, sorry,”

Aelita scrambled to turn around and meet the man responsible for her kidnapping. The vampire crept toward her with red eyes.

“Wh-Who are you?” She whimpered. When he came to light, he wasn’t what she expected. He was handsome, tall, shoulder neck length mahogany brown hair that was brushed back. His skin was paler than hers, probably from lack of light. He wore an all-white outfit, he looked clean and neat. She was expecting someone a lot creepier.

“Call me, Jarlath, my beauty,”

“What do you want?”  He didn’t reply right away. Jarlath kneeled to the ground and grabbed her left leg. “Such perfect skin,” His breath tickled her skin, her breathing picked up. When his tongue took a long lick up her thigh, she screamed out and pulled away.

“Don’t touch me!!”

Jarlath growled and grabbed her ankle, he stood up, causing her torso to fall onto the floor. “I’m saving you for my sister, but I can still have a little bit of fun. What do you think?” She watched him place his hand on her mid-thigh. When she puzzled together what he was doing, she began to panic.

“No! No, no! Please! Please don’t hurt me! Please!” He inhaled and moaned at her high-pitched voice filled with fear. “Please!” She sobbed. Jarlath, with a flick of his wrist, moved her bones in opposite directions. When a hideous crack was heard she arched her back again. The darkness—wherever she was, it was bursting with screams of pain.

Jarlath stared down at the shrieking girl with tears in her eyes. “Someone please help me!!”

“Darling, stop that,” He said gently with fake concern. “We’re underground, no one can hear you,” Aelita sobbed. She tried to turn and crawl away, but the pain sapped all her energy, she was weak. Violently shaking.

“You can still move? Such a good girl, let’s do one more, okay?” Aelita gasped and turned back to him with pleading eyes. He grabbed her other leg with his cold icy hands.

“NO! NO! DON’T! NO!” He positioned his hands again. “NO!! THOMAS, PLEASE HELP ME!!” Jarlath flinched and glared at her.

“That’s right, I should mangle you all up, make you look so pretty. When that creature come’s I’ll show off my pretty little doll,”

Aelita shook her head rapidly. Her stomach churned, it took everything she had to hold the vomit down. When the other leg cracked, she screamed out into the darkness again. Jarlath hissed through clenched teeth at her cries. He dropped her limp leg onto the cold floor, adjusted his clothes. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you,”

____

Tom pushed the iron gate of the cemetery open. Sin was right on his heels as he made haste through the grounds. The air was quiet and cold. He could smell it, the blood. Aelita’s blood. On a hill of the cemetery stood an old, unkept mausoleum.

“Follow me, and watch your back,”

Using their quick speed, they were at the doors. He stood planted just a few feet from the doors, they began to open. A woman stepped out with a low laugh. 

“You must be Thomas, such a shame, you’re so good-looking,” Her eyes fell on Sin, and she licked her thin lips. “Wow, you aren’t so bad yourself, all these handsome creatures coming to see me,” She fanned herself and giggled.

“We’ve come for Aelita, tell me where she is, and we’ll be on our way,” Tom spoke as he looked her up and down. Persephone scoffed with that smirk still on her face. Sin too could not hide the look on his face from Tom’s words. He knew, of course, Tom was a passive creature. Often refusing violence unless necessary.

“Unfortunately, it’s not that easy, my sister is in pain, and only revenge will soothe her aching heart,” She explained closing the doors of the mausoleum.

“I regret how your sister’s lover died, but revenge will not ease her pain, Aelita is an innocent human. She was dragged into this but by chance,” Persephone listened to him intently, Tom thought maybe he had gotten to her. Then she started to cackle. “Thomas, my dear Thomas, humans are nothing but food, a source and excellent outlet for our agony and desire. If Alaric had claimed her his next meal then you should not have intervened, it’s your fault he died,” Sin stepped up and frowned at her with his red eyes full of misperception. _How could she put the blame on an innocent human?_ He thought.

“Honestly, I have used humans in the way you described, many of us have, but your kind has no regard for human life because it’s fun,” Tom glared at her. That smile on her face had vanished and was replaced with an emotionless mien.

“Boo, the two of you are no fun. No more talking,” Persephone held her hands out and her nails extended, like razor sharp claws. “Let’s play, I’m getting hungry,”

Sin turned to Tom. “You go find Aelita, I’ll deal with her,”

“Thank you Sin,”

Sin began to sprint toward Persephone, but she leaped high and out of the way, Sin didn’t stop is chase and kept after her. Persephone gasped when he was suddenly a few inches from her face. Sin was fast, faster than any vampire she’d ever met. He grabbed her wrist and bent it backward, she howled in pain before slipping from his grasp. She shook her wrist; the dislocated hand shook before returning to its position. “You broke one of my nails you scum!” She shouted eyeing her pinky nail. Persephone looked toward the mausoleum and found the door open, Tom was gone. It was a simple diversion.

“Sorry, well I’m not really, let’s just get this over with,”

She blinked, and he was gone, Sin ran smack into her, sending her spiraling across the cemetery. Persephone looked around the dark grave, but she couldn’t see him. She got up, and she felt a pain in her spine, he had run and jabbed his knee into her bone, Persephone flew forward, her bones popping hideously. Sin smiled at his work, her clothes were a complete mess, and her face was red with anger.

“You, you twit!” She yelped readjusting her bones. Sin cringed at the word and rolled his eyes. “Can’t keep up?”

“I’m about to slice your neck open-,” She gasped at her hands. Both long, razor-sharp nails had been broken, her beautiful nails. “You bastard!!” She screamed a scream that echoed through the night like a banshee.

“Your too slow,” He stated before running toward her. Persephone suddenly saw the cemetery and sky twirling, then she realized the world wasn’t spinning her head was. Sin, with ease, ran toward her head as it bounced on the grass and stared at him, upside down. “Stop! Don’t do this! We’re the same! You and I,” She shouted. Sin froze before squatting down toward her head.

“We may be the same creature, but we are nothing alike,” He raised his foot, and she screamed before the cemetery was silent again.

____

Aelita sniffled as she laid on her stomach in the cold room. The fire had been put out, and the only thing that lit the room was the candle she dropped earlier, placed on the tea table next to the shriveled-up woman. Jarlath wanted her to see the dead woman. She was terrified, her body never experiences such pain in her life. Jarlath left her legs purple and black from the repeated dislocation of her bones. As punishment for her fainting, he left her left leg out of place and told her he would be back. She didn’t know how long it had been since she was taken from Thornvale Manor. It was quiet, and he hadn’t heard from Jarlath since he left her. Her priority was to get out of this room, but she was too weak to crawl. 

The door opened, and she stiffened.

“Aelita,”

She gasped and turned her head to Tom. He hurried to her side, and she reached for him. “I got you,” He soothed the quickly sobbing girl. Tom cradled her in his arms, and she cried out in pain. “He hurt me!” She cried. Tom looked at her legs and brought her to his chest. “We’ll get you home, okay, just relax,”

“Leaving so soon?” Jarlath asked. Tom turned to him with a scowl.

“Your going to regret what you’ve done,”

Jarlath cracked a smile, Aelita’s eyes widen, and she cried out. “Tom behind you!” Before he could turn his head another Jarlath—a clone appeared from the darkness of the room. Jarlath speared his hand through his abdomen and chuckled as Tom spewed blood from his mouth.

“No!” Aelita attempted to get on her knees, but to no avail, she was too weak and in far too much pain. Jarlath flung him into the wall, it cracked and rumbled from the force of the throw. “Oh, that must hurt,” Tom coughed and pushed himself up against the wall. He managed to get back on his feet. The clone and Jarlath came to stand side by side. “you're supposed to be the man who killed my friend? You should have been able to detect that,”

Tom hissed in pain and chuckled. “Well he was weaker than I thought he would be, I took him out quite easily,”

Jarlath snarled, and he and the clone dashed toward him. Tom dodged another hand that Jarlath used as a makeshift spear. The other stood on the other side, caging him in.  He managed to escape them from the small space between the two. When he turned around to face them again, Jarlath was already on his heels. He smashed Tom in the face with a weighty fist, sending him across the hard floor and beside the fireplace.

“Tom! Get up!” Aelita called out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she saw the blood soaking his clothes. Jarlath stepped toward Tom with another laugh.

“This is too easy, really, I was expecting a big show, Thomas,” Jarlath was stalking him with his hand at the ready. Aelita had to think fast if he struck him again, she knew it would be the last time.

“You’re a coward!” She barked. That did it, Jarlath turned his red eyes toward her. “You break into someone’s house and kidnap a defenseless girl, and for what? For the glory of your stupid sister and her freak show of a boyfriend. Alaric was a blood-sucking **pig** in vampire clothing, and you know it!” Jarlath stomped his feet into the ground as he made his way back to Aelita, his feet could have dug into the stone flooring. She screamed, Jarlath stepped onto the back of her knee’s.

“Get away from her!” Tom shouted from where he sat. “It’s me you want, just let her go,” Jarlath looked up at him. “Once I’m done with you, I’m going to take her as my blood whore, and when she’s dried out, I’ll stick her head on a stack for her insolent mouth,”

Tom looked down at Aelita, she screamed and sobbed into the floor as Jarlath crushed her bones into the ground. His red eyes flickered, and he felt his blood boiling. Tom flung himself across the room and with a single punch Tom knocked his head off his shoulders. Tom leaped onto Jarlath’s headless form, he battered him with his fist with loud, monstrous growls. Aelita watched him in horror, his hand-hammered down on Jarlath over and over. Jarlath’s body twitched with each punch until his body was still. Tom got off him and stumbled to his head.

“It doesn’t matter if you kill me! This is nothing compared to what’s coming for all of you and those mortals!” He cackled. “Nothing-,”

Aelita heard Tom squishing his head between his palms before dropping it to the floor. She stared at his back, he didn’t move, just softly panted. Then he turned to her and walked over slowly.

“Come here, your hurt,” Tom lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tom headed toward the door, she glanced down at the work he did on the body and flathead on the ground. Aelita quickly averted her eyes from the horrid scene. He could feel her shivering in his arms as they made it outside.

“Your safe now,”

____

“No! Don’t!” Tom shushed her and grabbed the metal pole. “Open, Aelita,” She hiccupped and sobbed before opening her mouth. She bit down on the pole and started crying as he touched her dislocated leg.

“Sssh, don’t cry with that in your mouth, I’m going to count to three, and I’m going to set your leg back, okay,”

She shook her head.

“Take a deep breath,” When he heard her take a deep breath he mumbled the counted down and rested her leg in its original position. Aelita bit down on the bar and screamed. Tom watched her cry again and took the metal from her teeth.

“All done, all done,” He soothed brushing her hair from her sweating face. Aelita nodded, Tom grabbed a towel resting on top of her nightstand. He wiped her face and neck gently. “Ugh! It still hurts,” She sobbed. “I know, I’ve got something to stop the pain but just try and calm down,” Aelita began taking deep breathes. Tom grabbed the glass of water, and she grabbed it, nearly swallowing the chilly water in two swallows.  It stopped the burning in her throat.

Her legs were bruised and tender, who knew how long it would take for a complete recovery. Tom must have been thinking the same thing because he was eyeing her legs.

“I won’t be able to walk for a while, right?” Tom took the glass and set it down.

“I’ll need to put you on immediate bed rest, Aelita,” She cupped her face in disbelief. First, she hurt her ankle and now this. Her career was over she could feel it.

“Don’t think about work right now, let’s focus on getting you better,”

Aelita brought her hands to her lips and nodded. “For now, let’s get you cleaned up and to bed,”

“No! Don’t leave me!” Aelita grabbed his bloody shirt and whimpered.

Tom brought her head to his chest, and she calmed down. “I promise no one else is here and no one, is going to touch you, ever again,”

Aelita listened to his heartbeat and slowly began to shut her eyes. His soothing heart made her sleepy, she felt safe again, and hopefully, it was staying this way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

**A month and a half later.**

Since the incident with her legs, Aelita took a personal leave of absence from her singing career. She told James she would continue to write her music and perform when she’s able to stand up without leaning over. She had worked for the duration of her bed rest, writing song after song, however, she didn’t notice it was all love songs. Probably influenced by Tom, he had been taking care of her for such a long time she was beginning to fall in love with the slightest touch, tone, and movement from him. He would bring her food, clothes and even make her hot baths. He was pampering her again, and she loved it, almost forgetting the reason she was on bedrest in the first place. He came to care for her, read her books and just merely talk. She often got him to laugh with horrendously corny jokes she used to tell Bevie when she was sick in bed. 

“Tom, what did the tree say to the leaf that fell from its branches,”  
“Goodness gracious Aelita, okay. What?”  
“Don’t leaf me behind,” She said with her best deep voice.  
Tom cracked a smile and suddenly began to laugh. She knew it was an awful joke, but it made him laugh, and she loved that laugh.  
In the middle of the night, Tom would sneak into her room and comb his fingers through her hair. Stroke her face and bring her fruit for the midnight hour. Aelita had never felt so safe in her life. He was so gentle and caring, she was falling for him.

Tom watched Aelita climb the ladder to dust the dusty old bookshelf in the corner of the room. They had been cleaning the entire manor for three days straight. Tom couldn’t remember how Aelita got him into this task, but he didn’t argue. His home never felt cleaner, smelt better and felt warmer. He smiled as she shrieked from a cluster of spiders on the windowsill. She smacked them with the dusty until she was sure they were dead. Her smile reappeared when she found a large portrait of Tom behind a bureau.

From the looks of the painting, it was centuries old, Tom looked younger her hair was long and full of curls. He wore all black and barely smiled.   
“Wow, how old are you again?” She asked with a smile. Tom walked over to the painting and examined. His face was expressionless and his eyes blank. He took the painting in hand. “Old. I’m going to go put this in the attic,” 

“I’ll come,” She perked up. Aelita stumbled over her own feet when she turned too fast. Tom reached around her waist to hold her up against him. Aelita slowly met his blue eyes and squirmed nervously in his arms. They hadn’t been together since the day she was kidnapped from the kitchen. “Be careful. Don’t move too much, you should be able to go home soon if your fully recovered,” She had forgotten. The moment she was recovered Tom was going to let her leave. It had been a while since she went outside the manor, she was getting used to staying here. And Tom was enjoying the company. Of course, she missed Bevie, but the time spent here was fun. 

“Kiss me,” She whispered. Tom placed the painting against the bureau and cupped her cheek. His lips connected with hers in a slow and hot kiss. When they parted their lips, Tom stared down at her. 

“I’m in love with you,”   
When those words left her mouth, Tom’s eyes widen, then he crashed his lips against yours. Cupping the back of her head to press her deeper into the kiss. He moaned into the kiss and rubbed her hip with his thumbs. The door opened, and they broke away from the kiss. 

“There you two are, of course making out like two horny school children,” Aelita blushed and turned to Sin.   
“Sin! Always walking in unheard and unannounced,” She said with a laugh. Sin and Aelita had become quite close since she had been staying at the Thornvale Manor. He even taught her how to drive his ‘racecar’ as she called it. Tom found their newfound friendship to be a tad too close for his comfort. Sin came over more frequently and even ate the food she cooked, Sin, of course, could stomach human food whereas Tom could not. So, their dinner was always pleasant, they enjoyed each other company. 

“And your still here!” He replied sarcastically to her funny comment. Aelita stuck her tongue toward him.   
“Hey, you know autumn is approaching,” Sin said warningly. Aelita glanced up at Tom who looked at her and back to Sin. “What’s that mean?”  
“Just an event coming up is all,”  
Sin frowned a bit as Tom avoided the subject in front of Aelita. Tom grabbed the painting, moving toward the door. “I’ll be back shortly,”

Sin watched Tom leave over his shoulder. “Where’s he going?”  
“To put that painting in the attic, it was an old one of him in his younger year, you know, centuries ago,” Sin chuckled. “Yeah, he’s just a few centuries older than me,”  
“You’ve both been alive during the years of poor hygiene,”  
“Yeah and let me tell you if you went down on a woman then-,”  
“Sin! God! Stop!” Aelita shouted in disgust. He shrugged. “Just saying the bushes were hedges back then,” Aelita groaned loudly and covered her eyes, marching toward the door. “You’re so disgusting!” Sin began cackling when he heard her hurrying down the hall.

Aelita found a pair of hold, dusty spiral stairs leading to when she assumed was the attic. She had never been to that room of the house before, Aelita slowly made her way up the stairs. The room was dark except for the few windows that let the sunlight in. The attic was huge, there were boxes and boxes, artifacts covered in dust that looked kind of expensive. Her eyes fell on a large square object that she assumed was a painting, it was covered with an old sheet. Aelita made her way toward it and reached for the covering. She nearly screamed when Tom grabbed her wrist from behind. 

“God! You scared me, Tom!” 

“Sorry, let’s go, there’s too much dust. I don’t want you up here, it’s stifling,” Tom said with a low tone, but the way he spoke it sounded like a command, not a warning for her health. “I will go in a second, I just wanted to peek at that portrait,” When she pointed in the direction of the large painting Tom’s eyes fell, she could see the sadness and a flicker of anger in his face.

“Never touch that,” He said in an icy tone. “I mean, it’s just delicate, let’s go,” Tom pulled her toward the stairs without another word from her. Aelita looked at the painting again before they walked down the stairs.  
Sin was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps with a grin. “So, Aelita, you mortals play this game called twister right,” Tom rolled his eyes at him.

Aelita raised her eyebrows and sighed when Sin pulled his arms from behind him holding the box.

“Oh god!”  
_____  
The bar was loud, unusually loud that dark evening. There were skimpily dressed women dancing amongst each other or their dates or that guy they intended to sleep with that night. One woman, gorgeous with pale skin and auburn hair down her back sat at the bar with a glass in front of her. A chuckle left the man eyeing her across the room. More so eyeing her large breast popping out of her short white dress. He licked his lips and took drunken steps towards her, scooping his hair back and smiling. He reeked of alcohol, it could be tasted from the air around him. When he made it toward her, she looked up at him, meeting his eyes, her blue eyes seemed to pierce his. 

“What do ya say we get outta here? Ya look lonely,” She giggled at his slurred speech. He watched her slid out of the chair and took his hand. 

“Yer so beautiful, I mean….,” She put her French manicured nail to his lips and smiled. “Come with me,” He grabbed her hand, and she led him out of the back exit.   
When they made it to the back of the bar, it was dimly lit and perfect for a quickie. The drunk man lifted the gorgeous redhead up, she wrapped her legs around his hips. He chuckled and squeezed her bottom, he moaned and skillfully reach down to unclip his trousers. He bit his lower lip and slid his zipper down, pulling his rock-hard member free. She felt him move her underwear to the side before lowering her onto him. She gasped as he immediately began thrusting into her. She bit her lip and smiled down at him. He returned her smile, she rubbed her thumb over his Adam’s apple. He groaned as her nails grazed his flesh. 

She moaned as he picked up the pace, the drunk man lifted his head back and felt himself spill inside her. The woman froze when she felt his seed slip out of her. She got out of his hold and glared at him. “Was that it?!”   
“Come on, love,” He laughed zipping up his pants. “It was a quickie, I just needed to release a load,” To his surprise, she began to laugh along with him but abruptly stopped.   
“Is that so? Then in return why don’t you give me something,”  
“And what’s that, love?”   
Her blue eyes turned red, and she bared her fangs. “How about some blood?”   
“Bloo--?” Before he could question her further, she latched onto his neck. He tried to shout out, but she was quick and inhumanely strong, her nails dug into his forearms, and she smashed him against the wall. The man stood frozen as she gulped down his blood, she drank almost every drop. She pulled away, and he fell to the floor, his throat dry and a little blood spilling from the punctures in his neck. 

“Wh-Who are you?” He asked with a wheezy voice as he vision began to fade.   
She wiped some blood from her chin and licked it clean. Before he heard her reply he had already shut his eyes and slid to the ground lifelessly.

“The names Morgan,”  
____  
That night Aelita sat at her desk beside her window and stared at the starry sky and amazing view of the moon. She wouldn’t be able to get a magnificent view like this in the city, but here on the outskirts of town and in the countryside, it was extraordinary.  
The papers in front of her were filled with words, a poem, she had written it so quickly. The words came to her like the air she breathed. There was a knock at her door, Aelita turned her head to see Tom walking in with a tray of tea. She smiled at him, he set the platter on top of her nightstand. 

“Thank you,”   
He walked over to her and leaned over the table. His fingers danced along the paper, a small smile appeared on his face.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I do, your words are beautiful,”  
They locked eyes, and she watched him leaned toward her, Aelita lifted her head, so their noses rubbed together. “Kiss me,” He ordered. Aelita didn’t waste another second and kissed him. Tom ran his fingers through her hair and pushed her deeper into the kiss.

They moaned in unison, in the slow kiss. Tom reached down and slid his hands up her skirt, she flinched when his finger pushed down onto her clit. Aelita reached down and cupped his wrist, the pleasure was always intense, his touch was electrifying. Tom used his free hand to pull up her white blouse, and he was pleased to find her without a bra. While one finger worked her nipple, the other rubbed her clit in circles. Aelita pulled away from his lips and moaned. “Stand,” He whispered. She nodded and stood up from her chair.

Tom slid it way and stood behind her, pressing his groin against her backside. She could feel his hard shaft through his trousers. Aelita leaned over the desk and raised her skirt up and around her hips. She could hear him rustling with his clothes before she felt him rub his tip along her slit. Aelita moaned when he pushed the tip inside her. She hissed when he pulled out and did it again. Tom pushed back into her heat and proceeded to pull out. 

“Tom, please, no teasing. You know I hate that,” She groaned.  
“I do,” He said leaning over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. She clawed at the desk and bit her lower lip. “Tom, I-I want it,”  
Tom slid into her heat, and she slammed her hand onto the desk. It had been a while since they last had sex and he was so big, it surprised her when he was buried to the hilt.   
Tom began to jackhammer his hips into hers, Aelita hung her mouth open in pure ecstasy. “You're so good!” She babbled. Tom held her hips in a tight told, he loved the feeling of her walls clamping around him as he hit her spot. The desk rattled with each thrust, Tom moaned into her ear huskily. It sent shivers down her spine. “Tom more!” She pleaded. 

“More what? I don't know what you ask if you don’t tell me,” He said with a powerful thrust to her heat. Aelita panted between each lunge, this man had seen her naked and played with her body on more than one occasion, but she was embarrassed when he wanted her to talk dirty. She wanted him so bad, and she wanted to come.

“Tom just fuck me!” She cried out loudly. He laughed menacingly in her ear. Tom’s jackhammering increased in speed, her eyes rolled back before she regained her composure. Aelita grabbed his hands, he squeezed hers just when he felt her walls wrap around him. She came with a loud cry and hard convulsion. Tom continued to thrust through her orgasm until he released his own seed. Aelita panted against the desk, Tom reached down and scooped her hair from her sweating face.   
She turned to him and smiled.   
“Again,”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut!

She ran her fingers through his hair, Tom gently sucked on her small bud. Aelita reached for the pillow under her head. She bit her lower lip and moaned. “Don’t stop! Just like that,” Aelita whimpered. Tom smiled against her slit, he dragged his tongue up her slit before returning to the bud to suck. He loved to hear her whimper from his teasing. She was so beautiful under him, every noise, subtle movement and deep breath made him stiff.  Aelita arched her back and let her mouth hang open as her orgasm tore through her. Tom felt her flinch with each lick, her clit over sensitive and her entrance dripping wet.

“Tom, stop it…Please, I can’t,” He chortled before kissing his way up her body. “Again?” He taunted. She panted but managed to shoot him a glare. “No…No, I think I’m done,”

Tom planted soft kisses on her lips. He rolled off her and couldn’t help but snort at her fatigued face.

“What?”

“Nothing…Your just cute,”

“If being sweaty and sticky is cute then thank you,” She turned and placed her cheek on his chest. Tom began to talk, but she was too distracted. His heart was thumping softly in his rock-hard chest, her hand slid up his abdomen and danced around his muscles. Tom moaned from her nails sliding around his body.

She wasn’t sure how long he had been talking. The sun was rising, she could tell from the singing birds and sunlight peeking through the curtains.

“So? What do you want to do?”

“Hm?” She asked against his arm. Tom chuckled and turned to her. “I asked you what time did you want me to take you home, I know Bevie has work in the evening, would you like to see her before she goes? It’s been a month since you last saw each other,” Aelita sighed, she had to keep Bevie away to hide her legs. Despite talking via video chats, she hasn’t physically seen her friend. “I can have Sin drop you off as early as possible,”

“Why can’t you take me home?”

“What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that I want to spend time with you, not Sin,” Tom got what she meant and nodded. “Whatever you want,”

“So, can I come visit you?”

“Of course, just give me a ring and I’ll send—I’ll come and pick you up,” Aelita smiled at him, brushing her index finger over his thin, soft lips. “Good, I would have it no other way,”

Tom smiled and kissed her lips softly.

____

“Nothing happened?!” Bevie snorted, and she looked over to Libby, who was also giving Aelita a _‘What the fuck look?’_ Aelita rolled her eyes and exhaled. “You expect us to believe that nothing happened? Even though you spent a month in another man’s home?” Aelita sipped her tea and looked out the window, watching the rain come down.

“Your lying,” Bevie shouted. “I want details, or your favorite movie goes into the fireplace,” She said getting up and walking toward the movie rack. Aelita gasped and jabbed her finger toward her friend.

“Drop the Studio Ghibli!” Aelita shouted. “I’ll tell you!” Bevie held the movie close to her chest before walking back to the couch. Libby shook her head at the two.

Aelita pondered how to go into detail but forego the information about Tom’s supernatural species and the fact her legs were broken by a sadistic vampire. “Uh….We’re together,” She blurted out but quickly bit her lower lip.

“Really?” Bevie nearly squealed “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, okay, give me back Kiki’s Delivery Service!” Bevie leaned over and handed Aelita her movie, which she quickly snatched. Hugged it  close

“So, you and the Dr. snogged?”

“That sounds so gross just say we kissed…,”

“I bet that’s not all you did,” Libby smirked. Aelita cupped her face in embarrassment as the two began to laugh.

 

The girls settled into the living room with the tv on. Bevie was typing away on her phone. Aelita turned to Bevie with a mouthful of popcorn in her mouth. “Whoo-ah you sesting?”  Libby looked up from the loveseat and frowned at her. “What did you say?” After chewing majority of the popcorn in her jaws, she turned to Libby. “I asked who she was texting, she’s been giggling for the past five minutes,”

Libby replied with an oh before turning back toward the movie she claimed earlier she didn’t want to watch. On the screen, Kiki was running down the slope desperately to take flight but to no avail. Kiki’s Delivery Service would always sit on Aelita’s top movies to watch on a rainy day. She shoveled popcorn into her mouth again, forgetting the question she just asked Bevie. Well not until her friend cackled and typed vigorously into her phone. Aelita glared at her friend, the one who made it a movie time rule that if you text during a movie gets prepared to have the entire room roaring with laughter from the awkward message. With ease, she snatched the phone from her friends grasp. Bevie cried out, and Aelita chuckled evilly but slightly choked from the mouthful. When she looked through the text her eyes nearly popped from her sockets.

She was texting Sin. Sin?! The vampire?!

The popcorn was really stuck in her throat now.

Libby shushed Aelita from her seat with a stern pointing fingers as she gasped for air. Bevie got up and slapped her back. She managed to get the food down her throat and glared at Bevie.

“Why the hell are you texting him?!”

“Sssshhh,” Libby hissed.

“Why the hell are you texting him?” She asked again softly.

“I met him while he was fixing the van, we’ve been talking and uh….meeting ever since,”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Aelita questioned expressing a little hurt in her voice.

“Lita it’s not like that, one thing led to another and besides, you and the good doctor have been shacking up temporarily,”

“You know my legs got broken frooom…,” She cleared her throat. “Those old stairs, I didn’t do it on purpose, Tom felt responsible for my injuries, it all just happened out of the blue,”

“Exactly and so did this, Lita, I swear it,”

“Okay so how long have you two been together,”

“A few weeks, he’s amazing Lita. He’s so good-looking, risk-taking,” A vampire. “Sexy, and his foreplay is amazing,” Aelita shut her eyes at the mental picture. “Need I go on?”

“I beseech you, don’t,”

“To top it off, he’s rich,”

“Rich? Like his hair?” Sin did have silky hair for a man.

“No, daft woman,” Bevie brushed her short hair behind her ears to showcase her diamonds studs. “Woah, those are gorgeous,” Aelita gasped, tilting close to her.

“Astonishing, and we have a date tonight,”

“Okay, wow that’s a lot of gifts for just a few weeks of dating,”

“Yeah, I told him to ease up on it a tad,”

“Good…You don’t want him buying you a bunch of things. You know in case he expects something in exchange,” Bevie frowned. “Which you’ve already given him, haven’t you,” She gave Aelita a duh look before smirking. “Since your already knee deep, you could at least ask for a brand-new purse,” Aelita quickly corrected herself. “Just so you can carry all those gifts….Kind of cool if we had that matching set of purses I saw online…..That’s on sale for the next three days, but that’s not your concern,” The two smiled and laughed before Libby hissed at them.

Aelita felt her phone buzz from her pocket and pulled it to her face. A new text from James. Aelita smiled big and turned to Libby before leaning over to Bevie whisper.

“James says the photo shoot is confirmed for tomorrow evening,” She squealed like a mouse.

“That’s so exciting! Oh, wait,” Bevie bit her lower lip and sighed. “I have a date with Sin tomorrow,”

“What!? Bev, we’ve talked about this for days, you can’t just bail on me--,”

“Matching purses?”

Aelita pursed her lip and nodded.

_____

Tom stepped toward his front door, as he reached for it, the door opened slightly. Tom narrowed his eyes before slowly stepping inside. He closed the door behind him and glanced around.

Tom continued to step into the house, he caught a scent of perfume. He followed the smell until he got to his bedroom. When he walked inside, he found her standing by the bed. Morgan. She turned to him with a smirk and a wave.

“Long time no see, Thomas,” She said picking something off the bed. “You’ve been busy, and with a mortal,” Morgan threw the torn panties at him, he caught it and stared at the pink lace. “Morgan, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia,”

“I was…But I missed you, so I thought I would come by for a visit,” She walked toward him and licked her lips. “And you’ve replaced me, with a human, I’m insulted, Thomas,”

“She’s a not a replacement for you,” Morgan laughed and brushed her auburn hair behind her ear. “You must be fond of this one, you talk so seriously,”

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed. “You’ve come all this way for something. What do you want?”

“I’ve come for answer’s actually,”

“Answers for what?” He asked. Morgan reached into her hand purse and pulled out a set of five photos. She handed them over to Tom, his eyes widen. “Where were these taken?”

“Sydney, a friend of mine took them two days ago and wrote a single word on a piece of paper. In a hurry,” She spoke eerily.

She pulled out a piece of torn paper. Tom tossed the torn panties to the ground and looked at the paper.  It read: **LONDON**.

“Your source is accurate?” Tom asked hurriedly with a grave mien.

“A hundred percent,”

Tom cursed and stared at the photo of the large grotesque creatures flying in the night sky.  “We’ll have to pay a visit to Velika,” Tom stated. Morgan groaned, crossing her arms over her ample chest. He shoved the photos into his pocket.

“Don’t start, she’ll know what to do, let’s go,” Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Morgan watched him dial a number before placing the phone to his ear.

“Aelita,”

“Good morning, what time is it?” She asked with a groggy tone. Obviously being woken up by his call.

“It’s ten in the morning, you’re still sleeping?”

“I have no choice, I don’t have vampire stamina, and after the pounding, you gave me I deserve this,” She giggled. Tom stayed silent as he bit his lip.

“Tom this is the part where your supposed to laugh and make fun of my human body--,”

“Aelita, listen to me,” Tom spoke harshly. “Promise me you won’t go out. At night. Okay?” He and Morgan approached his car parking in his driveway.

“Tom, what’s the matter?

“Nothing, just promise me,”

“Sure, I guess, I won’t,” Aelita said. “You're scaring me, what’s happened?”

“I’ll fill you in another time, just don’t do go out at night. I’ll talk to you soon,”

“Okay, bye, be safe,” He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. Morgan stared at him from the passenger seat. “Aelita, huh? Pretty name, is she pretty?”

Tom glanced at her and started the car.

“Very,”

“Are you really going down this road again?” She asked him while he drove out of the driveway and down the road. Tom glanced at her with a frown. “What?”

“Dating another mortal, we all remember what happened last time,”

Tom’s eyes flickered red, and he glared harshly at her. “Don’t ever bring her up again, Morgan,” She scoffed. “I’m not talking about her specifically, vampires and mortals should never mingle together, it always ends tragically, for both sides,”

Tom didn’t speak again as they drove in silence the rest of the way.

_____

Tom and Morgan stepped into the store . The walls were lined with books and old artifacts and other older, valuable items.. The sound of the bell being hit by the door made a woman appeared from a back door. She was slightly older middle age, blonde hair to her shoulders and round cheekbones.  

When she spotted the two, a smile appeared on her face. “Thomas! So good to see you!” She said with open arms. They hugged before she spotted Morgan and hummed a noise of disappointment. “Oh, and you’ve brought vermin with you,”

“Velika…,” Tom sighed.

“Nice to see you too Vel,”

“My friends call me Vel, **you** call me Velika,” She spat. Morgan smirked. “Still spitfire as always,”

“Molten lava, to be exact…So what brought you two here?” She asked Tom. Tom reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the five photos, she took them, her face fell into disbelief when she recognized the creatures on the images.

“This is perplexing,” Velika sighed looked through the photos. Tom followed Velika deeper into the antique shop. “As long as I’ve been alive I’ve never come face to face with these things? How do you kill them?”

“Unlike us, these things can be killed with almost anything. Bullet’s, fire, removal of a significant organ, blood loss, heck even drowning kills these monsters,”

“That’s reassuring,” Tom sighed.

“Worried about your precious Aelita?” Morgan asked with a taunting tone.

“Leave her out of this Morgan,” Tom said harshly, she shrugged.

“What’s an Aelita?”

“No one, can we focus? What should we do when we come across one of these?”

“Kill it, immediately, and get rid of the body. In the meantime, I’ll do some digging and figure out where these originated,”

“Great, I have another favor,”

“What’s that?” Velika tilted her head.

“I need you to take off the bind on my powers,”

“Wha-, Thomas do you not remember the reason we did that in the first place, are you mad?!” Tom shook his head at her. “I know, I know. It’s just that with everything that’s happened so far. With these surprises around every corner, I need them back, Velika,”

He had to protect her. He almost lost her twice, and that was more than enough.

Velika looked at Morgan who just gawked at Tom as he spoke. “Is this because of that mortal?” Morgan scoffed. “This is idiotic,”

“You’re in love again?” Velika’s voice raised several pitches. Tom blew a long breathe and raised his hands. “…I just need them Velika, please,”

“Okay, fine but remember. Once I restore your old powers, you must **Feed more**! The longer you hold off feedings, the harder it is to satisfy your hunger,”

“Yeah, got it,” Velika cupped her hands around his temples. “Come back  tonight, I’ll do the unbinding, and we can get you fed,”

“I owe you one Velika,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got four chapters lined up. So, be ready for blood, gore, and some more smut!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major SMUT!

Aelita bit her lower lip nervously before pressing the call button on her phone. The phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Tom, it’s Aelita. I know you told me not to come out alone, but I have a photoshoot to go to. I just wanted to let you know,” Tom sighed on the phone. Was he annoyed?

“Okay, I’ll come take you and bring you back home, how’s that?”

“Really? You would do that?”

“Yes of course,”

“That’s fine, okay, you can pick me up in an hour,”

“I’m on my way,” He said hanging up, and she smiled to herself.

When Tom got there, he was right on time. Thankfully. Aelita had just barely gotten dressed, and when she stepped out of the apartment, Tom stared at her, stunned. A good sign for her, she was about to pose for hours for a camera.

Her long black hair was straight and glossy, she wore a beautiful baby blue off-shoulder dress that reached just above her knees with matching heels. “Hey,” He said in a hushed tone. It was something about her jet-black hair and that baby blue combo that made him stammer over his words.

“Hi, thanks for coming. I owe you one,”

“Don’t worry about it…You look beautiful, I don’t think I’ve ever--,” Tom cleared his throat and gestured for her to walk ahead. “Please,” With her black duffle bag in her hand, she walked toward the elevator.  

 

This was her fourth time changing into another dress. A long purple sequin dress and her black hair pulled into a neat bun. Tom watched her twirl, pose and bend over as the photographer requested. She looked like she was dancing. Her long hair fell from its tight bun and wrapped around her waist like a tight hug. She froze and laughed, the photography allowed her to continue with her hair down.  He bit his lower lip, falling deeper into his daze. All sounds faded away excluding his beating heart. Aelita caught his gaze and smiled at him. The way he gazed made her feel nude like she was the only woman on earth. He was looking at her, everything she was. Clumsy, giggly and overall lovely. Before he first laid eyes on her, he felt empty, grey and cold, but then she appeared. A beautiful flower growing in a field of weeds that’s what he thought.

“Aelita! You’re beautiful!” The photographer shouted putting down his camera on his work table. “Thanks so much Erin, I really appreciate the help,” Aelita followed close behind him, she leaned over to get a better view of the photo that appeared on the computer. She was thoroughly happy with the results.

“No, thank you for the new photos. As stated in the contract, I get to keep at least five for my portfolio, and the others will be sent to your agency,”

“Yes, thanks for everything,”

“Good look out there Aelita,”

“Will do,”

She made her way toward Tom who just smiled. He felt like an idiot because he had nothing to say to her. “Un…Excellent job,”

“Thanks, ready to go?”

“Sure, how about some dinner you must be hungry?” Aelita’ green eyes nearly lit up at the thought of food. She patted her stomach before speaking.

“I really am, something small, I promised Bevie I’d eat all the leftover alfredo before it went bad…,” Tom raised an eyebrow. A small laughed escaped her lips at his cute, confused expression.

“It’s a human food, she doesn’t like to waste food,” Tom nodded and made an ‘ah’ face. “I see,” She laughed at him again as they made their way to the changing room. “What is it?”

“Your so awkward,”

“I’m glad you pointed it out, I thought I was a smooth criminal,”

“I meant it in a good way,”

____

“They’ve left me too, the both killed like ants,” Parthena whispered with a slightly cracked voice. She sat on the large plush white rug in front of the roaring fire. “My darling, please contain your anger,” Kane spoke in a soothing tone. “Join me, and you will get your revenge, for your family and for Alaric,” He kissed her shoulder, pressing his front against her backside.

“Yes, yes,” Parthena moaned as his hands slide up her bare waist and gently cupped her breast. His hot breath on her neck and ear made her shudder. “We will use a vampire’s blood to cause chaos, beautiful chaos, the world will burn, and all will bow at the feet of the Vorigan,”

Parthena smiled through her teary eyes and laughed lightly. “Marry me, Parthena, become my queen and lead the chiropterans,”

“Yes, Kane,” She reached behind to pull him close to her lips. A moan escaped her when he slid his member into her slick walls from behind. “Kane,” She hissed.

“You are mine,” He growled, slowly his teeth pierced her neck. Parthena held herself up on shaking arms. Kane slurped down her crimson fluid, a few drops slipped from her neck and on the white rug below. Parthena smiled at the stain and fell into the pain, and the pleasure.

____

Tom smashed his lips against hers, Aelita moaned when her back connected to the door. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands roaming all over her body. Squeezing, biting and kissing the areas of exposed skin. Aelita heard a door open, she gently pushed Tom off her. She was panting and turned down the hall to see an older woman glancing at them, she grabbed a pair of wet boots from the doorway before sliding back inside. Aelita reached for the doorknob and turned it slightly. “If you want to um…Come in, your more than welcome,” Tom nodded but stopped and frowned. He looked at his wristwatch before looking back up at her.

“I’d love that, but if I come inside I don’t think I would be able to leave until morning,” He said with a seductive tone.

“So, stay,” She replied, it sounded like a whine. Tom leaned over, he let his lips slide across hers. He pulled away with she could tell he didn’t want to.

“Uh, I can’t actually. I have an appointment in an hour, but how about a raincheck?”

“Yeah, sure,” She couldn’t hide her disappointment.

“How about tomorrow night? I’ll prepare dinner,”

“Really?”

“Yes, just the two of us,”

“Yes, I’d like that,”

“Great, I’ll call you tomorrow with the details okay?” He leaned down and kissed her lips with several lip-smacking kisses, sending a heat wave between her legs. “I don’t know how I’ll hold out until tomorrow,” She whispered against his lips.

“I promise it’ll be worth the wait, don’t wear too many clothes,” He chuckled, and she smiled. She whined when the warmth of his body on hers disappeared as he stepped back to say goodnight.

____

Velika stood above Tom, he laid out on a stone table in front of her. The room lit with only candles in the corners.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tom blinked slowly before looking up at her. His mind raced with the thoughts of Aelita, her cries of pain and screams for help. He never wanted her to go through anything like that again. He’d be damned.

“Yes,”

Velika put her hand on his chest and the other on his forehead. Velika began to whisper chants harshly under her breathe. Tom could feel his chest tightening and his veins pulsating, his limbs felt as if they were on fire. His breathing picked up, and his blood eyes shifted into their red hue. Tom growled in pain, her chanting grew louder and louder until he felt something within him snap. The candles blew out, the only visible thing in the room were Tom’s sharp red eyes.

_____

Aelita turned to Sin with a frown. “You didn’t tell me you were seeing Bevie this whole time,” She said with an accusing tone

“Sorry?” He said with a confused frown. “Look, I like Beverly, she’s fun and adventurous, adorable,”

“I know, that’s why she’s my best friend, and if you do anything to hurt her, I’ll see to your death with an ax,”

“Ouch,” He said with a laugh. Sin left his hand to his throat, something inside told him to take her threat seriously.

Aelita got out of the car when Sin pulled up into the driveway. As she made her way to the steps, Aelita gave Sin a quick glance. He waved at her before speeding off. She stepped into the manor and was stunned by the display. All the lights were off, and the entire house was lit with nothing but candles, everywhere. It was breathtakingly haunting and gorgeous, she was sure a trail of red roses would have been lovely, but the floors were bare. She made her way deeper into the house, and into the large dining hall. She laughed in amazement, the dining table was dressed in a pure white cloth and on the table were delicious looking food, for humans.

The hall smelt terrific, Tom walked into the room from another door. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He wore a classic black suit with a white dress shirt. To her surprise no tie, she could see his chest slightly from where she stood.

“I’m speechless did you do all of this yourself?”

“I did, I assume you like it,” He made his way across the room toward her. She looked around again with an unfading smile.

When she brought her eyes back toward Tom, she nearly choked on a gasp. “Of course—woooah!” Aelita stepped back and held her hand up toward him. Tom cocked his head with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“You look—I don’t want to say bloated. You look huge, a little thicker. Did you do like vampire steroids or something?” He was a little taller, much more muscular, she could see the tightness through his shirt. Not that he wasn’t before, but he just looked amazing.

Tom chuckled and shook his head. “No, nothing like that, just did some workouts last night,” He joked with a wink.

“Ok, well, wow you look good,”

“Thank you, shall we have dinner and by we, I mean you,” He guided her to the table as she laughed. “Sure,” Aelita took a seat at the center of the table, where she could reach everything. No food was safe in her vicinity.

Tom sat beside her, Aelita couldn’t help but blush. His cologne smelled so good, the scent wrapped itself around you and didn’t dare let go.

“Please, help yourself,” Tom gestured to the food. Aelita hummed with a giggle. “Everything looks amazing,” She grabbed a plate of small cookies with pink icing on it.

“Do humans always start with dessert first?”

“Dis hooman duus,” Aelita replied with a mouth full of a cookie. Tom chuckled and shook his head at her. “What?” She asked after a swallow. 

“You have poor table etiquette,”

“I do not,”

“Yes, I would say so,” He pointed to her elbows. “You are hunched over, your elbows are on the table, and you were eating with your mouthful,” Aelita shrugged. Maybe he was right?

“At least I’m cute,”

“That you are,”

Aelita’s blush deepened, she pursed her lips. Tom cleared his throat before speaking. “I have a book for you actually,”

“A book for me?” Tom reached into a chair beside him to pull out a small box, Aelita gasped and took it, nearly ripping the box open. “It’s a….Journal?”

“Open it,”

She flipped it open and gasped, Tom’s lips formed into a smile when she failed to close her mouth.

“Th-This is an autograph of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Is that a photo of you? With him?! You’ve met Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? You’ve never mentioned that before,”

“I never had a reason to,”

“This is amazing, but can I really keep this?”

“Of course,”

“Thank you, this is all too much,”  Aelita stared into his blue eyes. He leaned over, and their lips pressed together. She turned to her plate and picked up a glass of ice water to cool down the heat inside her body. After several big gulps, she exhaled. This man could set her loins on fire from just a glance.

“So, they liked the photos?” Tom asked.

Aelita nodded with a mouth full of turkey. She swallowed before turning to him. “Yes, so I get to use them for the new album, and I have a debut showcase next month with the company and their other artist,”

“Wow, sounds exciting,”

“Yes, everything’s back to normal, and I get to debut without another more delays, all those songs I recorded were perfect for the concept of love,”

“Concept,”

“Yeah, the concept of the album is about love, the downfalls, the over the moon feeling and of course the sex,” She said with an embarrassed laugh.

“I’m so proud of you,” He said suddenly, and she blushed again. Her heart thumped in her chest. “Thank you,” Tom leaned over and kissed her lips gently. He knew what soft kisses did to her. Aelita wiped her hands on the cloth napkin before cupping his cheeks and kissing him back. They moaned into the kisses. Her head was dizzy with the thoughts of him sliding his hands over her body and his mouth on her flesh.

“Do you---Want to move---this to the bedroom?” She said between kisses. Tom just moaned and stood up from his chair. He pulled her to her feet. Aelita gasped when he pulled her up if the ground with ease, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tom walked out of the dining hall, his lips never stopped working spreading fire on her skin.

He planted kisses all over her neckline and lips as he made his way up the stairs. Tom pushed open his bedroom door and let her down. He closed the door behind him and took off his suit jacket. Aelita kicked off her heels and kicked them away. She watched him pop open a few buttons on his dress shirt before he gently pushed her onto his bed. Aelita turned to rub her hands on the bed.  She crawled up to the head of the bed before turning to him.

“New bed?”

“Yeah, I figured I needed something bigger, for two people and sturdier for vigorous activities,” She blushed and giggled. She bit her lip as he crawled over her and unbutton the rest of his shirt. As he discarded it, Aelita gasped and ran her hands up his chest.

He was indeed more massive, and his flesh felt harder.

“Tom, what happened to you?”

“I’ll tell you later,” He whispered before retaking her lips.

Tom positioned himself between her legs, he hiked her dress up her thighs. He pulled her left leg up, placing kisses on her knee slowly making his way down her smooth skin until he met the warmth between her legs. Aelita felt his breath between her legs, Tom sat frozen between her thighs. He met her eyes, and she snickered. “You said not to wear a lot of clothes,”

“I did,” He lowered his lustful gaze back down, he spread her lower lips with his thumbs. She moaned aloud when he slid his tongue up toward her clit. He flicked the sensitive bud with his tongue causing her to fist the blankets.

“Thomas….,” She whispered. His tongue suddenly slowed and picked up speed then slowed. Aelita growled warningly.

This man was a tease and a bloody good one.

“Stop it,” She scolded slapping the mattress. Tom sucked the bud, ending his teasing. Aelita arched her back and slammed her eyes shut. “Oh, that feels, that feels so good,”

Tom slipped two fingers into her suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She gawked at the ceiling her mind hazy in pleasure. Without wasting time, his began thrusting his fingers, her walls occasionally tightening when he hit her sweet spot. “T-Thomas,” She groaned. “I, I don’t want to come yet,” Tom frowned and is actions stopped altogether. When she reached for him and stared down with a cheeks cherry red, eyes glistening he knew why. “I want you inside me, now,” He crawled over her like a carnivore finally coming to devour it’s newly conquered prey. His member stood at attention, throbbing and red, like the slightest touch would cause him to burst. Tom spread her legs, he met her green eyes again before staring down at her lower half.

Aelita’s breathing changed pace as he pressed his head to her entrance. His eyes never left hers, her nails dug into his forearms but not enough to draw blood. Tom pushed into her slick opening, and she winced.

“You're too big,” She whimpered.

“Relax,” He instructed with a grunt.

She nodded and pursed her lips, trying to tolerate the pressure of his more substantial size. With every inch disappearing inside her his eyes closed. “You’re so tight, Aelita,”

“Fuck,” He pushed into her completely, earning a loud grunt from the woman. She did her best to relax, but it was tough, Tom was huge. Tom finally slipped all of himself into her, his tip pressing against her cervix. Aelita’s mouth hung open, and she moaned. Tom slowly drew back and slid back inside. They sighed with pleasure in unison. He continued the slow and sensual pace until she was used to his new girth. The pain was slowly slipping away, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  He looked as if he was in pain with each stroke. He was holding back, with each thrust he sighed with pleasure.

“You can move faster,” She said softly, his eyes clouded and he lowered his lips into the crook of her neck. She felt him withdraw and slammed forward, knocking the air out her lungs. She moved her hands from his arms to his back. Tom sucked at the skin of her neck, and without warning, he began to ram into her. Aelita moaned and arched her back, his thrust became constant, powerful and indescribably fast.

“Oh god….Thomas!” She moaned. “That feels amazing!”

The way their skin slid against each other. Ragged breathing against their necks and the fluttering feeling in their stomachs in their intimate dance. No previous lover compared to them. He was beginning to—No, he was getting used to her scent, hair, soft skin and that enchanting voice. Everything that is her. A feeling he hadn’t felt in so long, he almost didn’t know what to call it.

“Thomas, please,” Aelita panted against his neck. “It feels so good, I’m coming,” Before she could even get another word out he pulled out of her and pulled her into a sitting position. Aelita watched him flip her onto all fours. She cried out when he buried himself back into her heat with a single thrust.

Aelita’s arms felt shaky, unable to hold herself up on her hands. She smothered her head into the pillow, clawing at the soft cushion. He continued to thrust hard and fast, the new angle made her see stars, and she screamed.

“Thomas!! It feels so good, it feels so good,” Aelita bit into the pillow, tears rolling down her reddened cheeks and her sense’s going into overdrive. Tom gripped her hips and pulled her back onto his shaft, their flesh smacking against one another. Tom hissed and slowly lifted his head, she was so tight and hot around him, it was almost enough to make him come right there and then.

Almost.

Aelita reached behind and grabbed his wrist. “Just like that! Just like that!” Her release was coming, she was right there, it was maddening.

“Come for me, Aelita!”

“Harder! Please!” He answered her pleas, and she clawed at her own thighs, blood spilling in tiny droplets. The aroma of her hot blood made him shudder, his eyes flickering red and his fangs bared. Tom reached forward and wrapped his fingers around her neck, pulling her back firmly against his chest.

“Thomas! I’m coming! I’m coming, coming, comi—,” She felt her walls clamp down around him. Tom sighed loudly with pleasure before biting down on her neck. Aelita gasp from the dangerous mix of pain and pleasure. He took considerable swallows of her blood, she heard him moaning.

Deep in a few swallows, he frowned. The urge to stop was no longer there, but he knew he had to find the willpower to stop before it was too late. The must have missed his cue. Aelita wince and groaned.

“Th-Thomas?! M-my fingers are going numb,” Aelita whispered. He flinched and managed to pull himself from her neck. She fell onto the mattress, gasping for air. “I’m sorry,” He said licking his lips. “That was amazing…,” She mumbled, Tom slightly chuckled before kissing up her spine. Ignoring the smell of her blood.

He laid beside her, running his fingertips down her back. She moaned and turned to him. Aelita cupped his cheek and kissed him. She pulled back with a disgusted frown.

“Ugh…,”

“Sorry, blood,” He laughed.

“It tastes disgusting,”

“Maybe for a human,” Tom smiled at her, licking the blood from his lips. Aelita wrapped her arm around him, and a shocked expression took over her face. “Thomas…You didn’t, your still…,” She reached down and wrapped her fingers around the rigid shaft that was pressed around her stomach.

“Uh, no, I guess it takes me longer to release now,” He muttered.

“So…I guess we can do it again? Right,”

Tom bit his lower lip and grabbed her hips, quickly pulling her over his hips. Aelita squealed when he squeezed her waist.

Aelita grabbed his wrist and placed them flat on the bed.

“Don’t move,” She commanded softly. Tom nodded and watched her with half-lidded eyes. Slowly, she reached down, grabbed his manhood firmly. A smile flashed on her face when he let out a long sigh, and he twitched in her hand. Aelita lowered her self onto him. She couldn’t stop the moan that left her throat, he filled her completely. If she wasn’t careful, he could most definitely push too hard against her cervix.

“Your so big,” She panted, placing her hands on his chest and raising her hips, bringing them down slowly. Tom shut his eyes and moaned. “Aelita,” Tom whispered, his voice shaky. 

His hand twitched as she continued to ride him at a teasing pace.

“Aelita,” He warned, she giggled softly, bringing her hips down slow, teasing him.  His was fighting every urge to thrust his hips up, but she was making it hard, very hard. Her walls slick and hot from her own release. She watched his facial expression change, he was close. Aelita sped up and moaned, with all her teasing she didn’t realize her own impending release.

Tom could feel it, her walls tightening.

Aelita leaned closer to him. His breath almost hitched at the dazed look on her face, her green eyes full of lust. Her black hair sticking to her face from the sweat.

“Does it feel good?” She asked, her voice soft.

He snapped, reaching forward and grabbed her back her neck. He slammed her into his chest, pinning her down on top of him. His other hand wrapped around her waist. Before Aelita could protest, he began ramming up and into her heat. Aelita clutched the sheets under them and cried out.

“God! Thomas! It’s too much! That’s too hard!” She screamed, he ignored her, seemingly in his own world of pleasure. She couldn’t deny that she felt so good even with the slight pain.

Aelita felt him increase his speed, his breathing and moans becoming ragged.

“I’m coming!” He growled. She felt her stomach flutter, and she slammed her eyes shut.

They both filled the room with the cries of their release.

After what seemed like forever he chuckled. Kissing the top of Aelita’s head. She didn’t move, even after he pulled himself free. The mix of their essence dripped from between her legs. Tom shifted on the bed, Aelita rolled onto her side, sleeping against his chest.

“Good night, Aelita,”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> Short chapter but I'll update shortly.

**A Month Later**

“Ae, are you even listening?” Tom asked looking up from his plate of untouched food. Aelita shook her head and met his gaze. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

“You haven’t heard a word I said since we got into the car,”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ve had a lot on my mind with this showcase and Bevie is no help she’s spending all her time with Sin, it’s Sin this and Sin that” Aelita said in a mocking tone. Tom chuckled and tilted his head curiously.

“Ooh, is someone jealous?”       

“I’m not jealous,” She spat. “I just want some attention from my best friend! She was supposed to help me go over the stage outfits and which tracks I was supposed to sing, but I guess I’ll be nude and humming,” She slammed her fork onto the table. An elderly lady gave her a strange glance as she walked past her. Tom’s laughter caused her to shoot him a glare. “What’s so funny?”

“IF you head a word I said you wouldn’t be _flipping a lid_ ,” She narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to kick him under the table. She used the phrase once. Once! And he’s still bringing it up. “I offered to take you shopping and spend the night, so I could help you practice,” When he said shopping her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Really? And you’ll stay over?”

“I intended to,”

“You want to watch movies?”

“Sure,”

“And cuddle on the couch,” Tom opened his mouth to object but when she began to whimper he closed it. “Anything goes, apparently,”

“Yay,” She frowned and pointed at him with a glare. “Only practicing and a movie, nothing else,” Tom nodded in agreement. “Of course,”

_____

So much for that.

Aelita clawed at his bare back, his thrust were powerful and fast. They had planned on a movie night, but Tom’s frisky hands combined with Aelita’s dirty mouth was not a good idea in a dimly lit room. Not even an hour into the movie and they were rubbing each like teenagers.

“Oh God! Thomas! I’m so close, so close,” She whispered. He chuckled and nipped at her hard nipple. “Already? We just started,” He noted as he rammed harder into her warmth. Aelita felt tears threating to spill from her green eyes. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. The waves of pleasure felt like tsunamis.

“Thomas!” She called out as she came over his shaft. Tom pushed himself off her and smiled. “Four minutes, that’s a new record,” He teased. She hit him in his chest. “Shut it,” Aelita snapped pushing herself up from the couch, Tom still between her legs. He pulled himself out from her folds, his member still standing hard. “You didn’t come…Can I touch it?”

“You're bold today, what’s going on?” She bit her lip and reached down to take him firm in her hand.

“I just want to make you feel good too. Something wrong with that?” He just watched her position herself between his legs and lower her head toward his still wet member. She slipped him past her lips and hollowed her cheeks. He twitched in her mouth, she could have sworn he grew harder. Aelita bobbed her head on him, tasting herself and the few drops of him that spilled out. Tom dropped his head back with a long moaned. His hands reached for her long black hair and grabbed a fistful. Doing his best to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth or pushing her head further down onto him. Her hot tongue rubbing against his rigid member and her hard sucking felt so good.

Tom’s breathing became shaky and raspy.

“Uh…Ae,” He whispered. She felt her cheeks redden. He was in the depths of pleasure, and it was because of her. “Fuck,”

Teasingly slow she came up to the tip, swirled her tongue around his tip and the slit. Tom groaned and frowned at her, his eyes a dangerous red.

“Ae…I’m—Shit,”

Aelita moaned in surprise when his seed invaded her mouth suddenly. Subconsciously, she swallowed all of him. She pulled him from her mouth, the mix of her essence and his was a surprisingly delicious mix. Aelita met his eyes. The red had faded away, and he slumped onto the couch, his head on the armrest. Aelita crawled on top of him and pressed her lips against his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting the mix and biting down on her lower lip. He drew a few tiny drops of blood which he happily licked up.

“That was…,” He sighed.

“Delightful,” She laughed, he slid his fingertips along her spine. The alarm on her phone went off, and she turned to it. Frowning at the phone as it ruined the beautiful moment.

“Damn, it’s almost time for Bevie to get home,”

“We have a thirty more minutes, right,”

“Maybe like fifteen, Sin’s picking her up,”

“Right,” He sat up with his arms wrapped around her waist. “We should get dressed,” A naughty thought came across his mind.

“Or…We could move this to your shower…From previous experience’s I’m pretty sure I can make you come in less than fifteen minutes,” She laughed and kissed him.

“That sounds amazing,”

 _____

The crowd was shouting for the boy group as they performed. The energy was electric, several other acts chatted amongst each other, this wasn’t new to them. They were excited and ready to perform like another chore.

“Nervous?” The costume designer whispered as she adjusted her green and gold stage skirt. “You can tell?” She chuckled nervously, doing nothing to stop the apparent trembling.

“Well, your shoes are on the wrong feet,” She smiled and patted Aelita’s back. Aelita let out a groan and slipped the green glittery heels off. The only thing she allowed Tom to buy, they were insanely expensive. “Thanks,”

“No problem, try to relax,”

Before Aelita could turn and talk to her, she walked over to the next person. After readjusting her shoes, Aelita took deep inhales. James was nowhere to be found in the sea of people, but even if she saw him, he would be of no help. Staring back at herself in the large backstage mirror almost made her utterly speechless. The green and gold outfit looked stunning, she never looked so dazzling and the fear rushing through her was something she had never felt before.

Aelita gaped at the mirror, her heart pumped so rigidly. She performed in front of a crowd before, yes, but those were smaller crowds. This was a damn concert. She wasn’t mentally prepared at all. She cupped her hands over her face and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Aelita looked up from her palms and turned her head. Tom held a small, red round box decorated with a red ribbon. “You’re here! You came,” She was happy to see a familiar face she could’ve cried.

“Of course, I had to see you on your big day,”

“Thank you,”

“Where’s Beverly?”

“She had to work, she couldn’t make it. They called her in last minute,”

Aelita heard the music fade out for the group, and she let out a shuddered breath. Tom raised an eyebrow. “Are you nervous?”

“Extremely,”

“Well I’ve come bearing gifts, but I see that’s not something you need right now,”

She just forced a smile, Tom put the box down on an amp and turned back to her. “Give me your hands,” Tom instructed, she searched his face before she slid her hands into his.

“Take a deep breath,” She did as she was told. “Now close your eyes, this is one of the biggest opportunities of a lifetime, the world is going to see you. And when they see you they are going to see a stunning woman with a singing voice unworthy of this generation. You are so incredible, funny and immensely sexy with the knowledge you possess about Sherlock Holmes,” She laughed and slowly opened her shimmering green eyes.

“Thank you, Thomas,” He smiled back at her.  The DJ’s music began to end, and the crowd waited for him to announce the next act.

**“Please welcome our next rising star! Aelita Saena!”**

“Good luck,” He said stepping back to walk through the barricade and into the audience. Aelita turned to see her backup dancers approaching in their black and green matching outfits. A tech handed her a microphone. She nodded and exhaled before walking up the stairs to the stage. The crowd began to cheer, and she forced her best smile. When they got into position the music started to play, she couldn’t find Tom in the crowd, but she knew he was there, she could feel his eyes. Knowing he was watching made her heart throb with excitement and she began to sing.

_I don't know nobody who gets me up the way you do_

_I don't need no pill with what you do to me_

_Oh, baby, that's the way I feel_

_Like a million dollar bill_

_See it on my face that we're in ecstasy_

_Oh, you're an escape from everything I've ever known_

_Oh, I feel you close you give me something to call my own_

_You give me that good thing_

_Nobody can compare_

_You give me that good thing_

_Only you take me there_

_You give me that good thing_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_I know you're the real thing, good thing_

_You give me that good thing_

_Nobody can compare_

_You give me that good thing_

_Only you take me there_

_You give me that good thing_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_I know you're the real thing, good thing_

_See, I don't know nobody who gets me up the way you do_

_You're the perfect high I don't wanna come down_

_I don't need no good advice telling me what's wrong or right_

_There's no explanation for the love we've found_

_Oh, you're an escape from everything I've ever known_

_Oh, I feel you close you give me something to call my own_

 

The crowd was loving her, the way she moved, her voice. She was smiling like he never seen her smile before. Aelita looked so happy on that stage. He couldn’t help but nod his head along to the music.

_You give me that good thing_

_Nobody can compare_

_You give me that good thing_

_Only you take me there_

_You give me that good thing_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_I know you're the real thing, good thing_

_(Good thing)_

_You give me that good thing_

_Nobody can compare_

_You give me that good thing_

_Only you take me there_

_You give me that good thing_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_I know you're the real thing, good thing_

Just like that, it was over, the crowd cheered, and she bowed before walking off stage as the next act set up. Tom hurried toward the backstage, making sure he showed his pass to the security guard standing in his way. When he saw her wiping her face with a towel, conversing with the dancers she still had that smile on her face.

Aelita turned to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She was surprised when he planted a hard kiss on her lips. Aelita moaned softly into the kiss, she was pressed against his firm chest. When she pulled away, her lips part but no words left her. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that…,” She cleared her throat and looked around, the staff were looking their way in shock.

“You were amazing, Ae,”

“Really?”

“You were so beautiful,” A blush crept across her face. She grabbed Tom’s hand and led him back to her dressing room. The moment the door was closed and locked he lifted her up and forced her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his mouth devouring hers in a hungry, open mouth kiss. Their tongues circle each other, she could feel his hard shaft trying to break free from his clothes already. Aelita smirked and sucked on his tongue, pulling away teasingly slow. When she was done and stared into his eyes, he growled.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” His blue eyes changing red. Aelita bit her lower lip, holding her smirk. “What are you going to do to me?”

He chuckled and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head so he could get enough room to kiss and suck on her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as he sucked and licked her flesh. She hissed when his sucked grew harder, leaving behind hickey’s in the process. Aelita panted, her panties began to soak. Then she frowned at another strange feeling, a vibration.

“Thomas,” She spoked. He hushed her and ground his hips against hers. Aelita moved her head and looked down at him, cupping his cheeks.

“Your vibrating…,” He frowned until it clicked, and he put her down, reaching into his jacket pocket. He held up a finger toward her before putting the phone to his ear.

“This is Thomas,”

Aelita watched him walk to the other side of the room and talked to the person on the other side. “Okay, great when’s the meeting? Yeah, schedule the surgery, and I’ll catch a flight as soon as I can,” Aelita raised her brows, he hung up and sighed. He turned back to her with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, darling. I really am, but I’ve been called away,” 

“Called away, for work?” He nodded. She tilted her head. “Where?”

“Uh, Ireland,”

She groaned and crossed her arms. “How long will you be gone?”

“Two weeks,” Aelita rolled her eyes and frowned. “Really? Two whole weeks?”

“Yeah, I’ll have to book a flight, the earliest I’ll be leaving is tomorrow,” Aelita couldn’t even make a noise of annoyance. She just stared at him with a scowl.

“Thomas, this is all dreadfully short notice,” Aelita replied. “How are you going to feed for two weeks on another side of the world?”

Tom narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “Uh Ae, Ireland isn’t that far, an hour or two at best flying,”

“You know what I mean,” She sighed lowering her head.

“This isn’t my first time away from home, Ae. I bring packets of blood,”

“I guess,” She walked around him and began to take off her stage outfit, tossing the top bottom to the side. Aelita reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a grey tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans. Tom walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. “Look, I promise I’ll call and text. And I’ll send carrier pigeons, you know, the old-fashioned way,” He joked, but she merely gave him a further confused look.

“God, how old are you?”

“My point,” He said while she pulled her top on. Tom took her hand to kiss it. “I’ll keep in contact and send you my thoughts, okay,”

“I know, I know I sound selfish, but this is our first time apart, and I don’t know how to cope,”

“How about we stop talking about it and spend the rest of the day together?”

“Really?”

“Really, really,”

“Okay, I guess that works,” She smiled, his slipped his fingers inside her belt loops, pulling her close.

“I want Italian for dinner,”

“Perfect,” He kissed her forehead, and she beamed.

______

The dreaded morning came, and Tom was packing. Aelita stood by him to watch. “So, you’ll let me know the moment you get there?”

“Of course, Ae,” He stood up and walked past her to grab a few folders from his bed. “I have a request,” She whispered. “What is that?” He asked without looking up.

“Feed on me before you go,” She swallowed the lump in her throat, her cheeks turning red.

Tom stopped what he was doing. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She froze when Tom lowered his head down to the crook of her neck. Aelita moaned when his tongue ran over her skin, he kissed and sucked, she relaxed into his arms. The moment she did he sank his teeth into her. Aelita softly moaned, she was getting used to this, the mix of pain and pleasure. She could hear him taking big swallows, he moaned into her ear. Aelita felt him remove his fangs from her neck. She gazed up at his blood-stained face. He quickly licked it up, his blue eyes returning from their red shade. Aelita felt her legs give out, Tom held her firmly against him. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed against him.

He placed her on the bed and kissed her head. He went back to his packing when he was done Tom walked out of the door but not before leaving a glass of water and paper next to his sleeping girl.

**I’ll see you when I get back my darling. Drink plenty of water.**

**-Tom**

When she woke, she did just that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> What? This is the third time, back to back. And we get to see a drunk Aelita.

 

Tom stormed into the through the front door of the Manor. His chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing. Sweat along with the rain-soaked his skin and clothes.

He was _sweating_. He didn’t sweat, not like this anyway. Tom pulled his cooler into the house, snapping the top open. He looked at the two packets of blood and glared in disgust. No, he didn’t want cold, old stored blood. Something fresh and warm was better, Tom exhaled and moaned. The feeling of hot blood spilling down his throat never sounded so good. The only person who could bring such satisfaction was Aelita. He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked toward his office, his vision was blurry, and his skin was pale. He needed blood, and soon, he knew the consequences of going too long without feeding. The pain in his abdomen was harsh and grew stronger by the minute.  Tom decided to hide in his office until Aelita came, when he got inside the sound of the rain was firmer against the glass window, the sky was grey from his window. Hopefully, the heavy scent of rain would calm him before it was too late. Sluggishly, he made his way to his desk and sat in the large leather chair.

Aelita was already on her way to see him. After texting her the moment he landed, she called to tell him the good news she received over the past two days. While he was away, she got her first car in London, –despite the fact she almost drove on the wrong side of the road. And her album was on sale, doing great on the charts. Whatever that meant.  All he could think about was her, his arms around her soft frame. The scent of fruit in her hair and those green eyes. Tom yanked his coat off and tossed it on the floor, fisting his blue dress shirt. Never had he felt like this, the urge to taste blood and wrap his arms around a warm body. The door to his study opened, and Tom snapped his head around.

“Oh, Thomas, what a mess you look, it’s terrifying,” Morgan teased with a smirk. Tom snarled and ran his hand down his face.

“Get out!” He barked, resting his head back on the chair.

“Calm down, I just came to give you that update you wanted about the Chiropterans,”

“Not now!” He grounded out slamming his hand into his large desk. “I just got back! Call me later,”

Morgan stood in front of him with her arms crossed under that large chest of hers. She bit her lower lip, he was a sight, sweating panting and obviously uncomfortable.

“You know I can help you, with this urge,” She giggled and slid into his lap. “Remember what Velika told you about more frequent feedings?”

“I remember what she said! I didn’t think it would be this powerful, the urge was is prodigious,”

“I know, sweetling, I know. So, let me offer my blood, it’ll tide you over,” Tom watched her put hands on her neck, digging her nails into her flesh. He’s tasted her blood before, but she wasn’t what he wanted. Although it didn’t matter, he needs warm blood, and Tom needed it now.

“Don’t!” Tom snarled through clenched teeth. “Morgan!”

“Why are you fighting this? She’s just one girl,” Morgan sighed standing up and adjusting her dress.

“She’s my girl,” He huffed leaning his head back against the back of his chair, closing his eyes. “Mine,”

“Thomas!” He sat upright and nearly fell out of his chair. They turned to the door, hearing the woman’s wet footsteps “Speaking of which, here come’s your girl,” Morgan made her way toward the office door just as Aelita ran inside. The door nearly hit Morgan in the face.

“OH sorry, I didn’t see--,” She glanced at her large breast. “All of that…,” Morgan gave her a tilted smile. “No worries, have fun,” The redhead giggled, walking away. Aelita grimaced at her, turning to Thomas. She was going to question him later. He stayed seated at his desk even when she approached him.

“Hi….Are you okay?” She realized instantly he didn’t look good. He wanted to lie and say he was fine, but it was clear as day that he wasn’t. “No…I need you,” He muttered, pushing himself off the chair. Aelita watched him stomp toward her. Within seconds he was tearing her wet raincoat off her shoulders and smashing his lips against hers. Aelita frowned at the bruising kiss, but she quickly melted. Two weeks was more than enough time apart. He tossed the coat to the floor and pressed her against his desk. Tom pushed her back, knocking the items and papers off the desk. Aelita reached down and grabbed his hands. They were shaking and cold. “Wait, what’s wrong,” She panted slightly.

“I need you, I need to feed,” He muttered, his red eyes and clouded. Aelita just nodded, without hesitation he took control. Roughly grabbing the button of her jeans, he ripped them open. Aelita’s eyes widen watching him tear her jeans down her legs along with her rain boots. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, it stung her flesh when the fabric of her clothes were torn from her body.

“Slow dow—” He smashed his lips against hers again and she frowned. She was sure her lips were bleeding and already swelling, and she was also convinced it was his intention because his tongue began licking up the blood. He moaned loudly at the tiny taste of what was his. She was his, this blood was his. Aelita held onto his shoulders, she needed to calm him, or he would cause her some pain.  His hand suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts when they squeezer her ample breast and twirled her nipples. She moaned, he lowered his head, biting the bra cup and tearing it off. He yanked the rest of it off with his hands. Aelita groaned loudly.

“Those clothes were expensive, Thomas, you can’t jus--,” He cupped her jaw, and she shut her mouth when his red eyes pierced her green ones. “Quiet,”

When his hand dropped, she could only stare at him stunned.  Tom took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, long and hard. Aelita sighed and lifted her head back against the desk. His other hand trailed down her stomach to pull off her underwear. He could smell her, his lower member was getting harder and harder in their confinement. He flicked his tongue over the nipple until it was standing, hard. When he was done, his mouth moved to the next one. She hissed and moaned, her eyes fluttered shut. He worked his tongue until her nipple was hard like the other. Aelita’s eyes opened from the sound of his belt unfastening and his zipper sliding down.

She gasped, his tip was pressed at her entrance. Aelita couldn’t fathom how hard and warm he was. He pushed into her opening they both let out a lengthy moan. He hands gripped her small waist, keeping her locked in place on his desk, her legs wrapped around him. Without giving her walls time to wrap around his massive size, Aelita felt him ramming into her like a madman.

“Ooh! Fuck! Thomas! Sl-slow down,” She whimpered reaching down to take hold of his wrist. Her nails dug into his skin, the overwhelming sensation of pleasure rushing through her body. “It’s too much!” She cried out.

He seemed to be in his own world, his eye closed and head tilted back. He moaned and hissed through his teeth. He slammed into her spot repeatedly, ignoring her walls tightening around him. He continued to thrust roughly through. “Aelita…,” He whispered.

Aelita fought to keep her sense’s, he was so big and relentless. He felt so good inside her, and he knew just how to make her scream.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thomas!” She arched her back off the desk, letting herself go. He felt her release gush around him. Aelita laid panting, eyes closed.

Tom looked down at her with a wicked smile. She was underneath her, panting and sweating. So beautiful. Something deep down inside him wanted to see her salivating, crying and pleading in utter pleasure. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. Aelita’s leg tighten around his waist. She immediately figured what he was about to do.

“N-No d-don’t, Thomas don’t…I can’t,” She whined between pants.

“Be a good girl and take it all,” He moaned against her ear, his teeth grazing against her flesh. Aelita shivered, and Tom slid her down his shaft. Aelita cried out as he slid the remaining inches of his penis deep inside her. He began to thrust upward into her passage, she moaned out loud and bit her lower lip. “Tom! You're too deep!” He ignored her cries. Aelita felt her eyes nearly rolled back when he slammed hard into her wet passage.

“Good girl,” Tom hissed through his teeth. The office was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping flesh and heavy breathing. He was hitting her cervix without care, his mind was clouded with ecstasy.

“I’m coming!” She screamed, clawing at his shoulders. “Thomas! I’m coming!”

He buried his head into her shoulder, Aelita felt herself reaching her peak, and as he thrust roughly several more times, she let herself go again.

“Thomas!!”

While she orgasmed around him, he sank his teeth into her neck.

 

                Tom rubbed his hands through her long black hair as she slept quietly beside him, her head resting on his chest. His heartbeat putting her to sleep in a matter of minutes. He missed this feeling, her warm body cradled in his so perfectly.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll be asleep all day,” She mumbled against him, Aelita slowly began to open her eyes. Trying to wake herself.

“I don’t have any objections,” He chuckled, his smile fell while looking at his wristwatch. “It’s already six, we need to get you home before the night time,”

“What is it with you and the night, I’m an adult remember,” She stated. “I don’t need a curfew,” Tom looked at her with a somber expression.

“Ae, just trust me, it’s dangerous right now at night, okay,”

She nodded and met his eyes. “Alright. Let me ask you something, who was that woman you were with just before I arrived,”

Tom’s lips parted before he exhaled and looked at her. “She’s-Her name’s Morgan, she’s just an old friend,” Aelita squinted before sitting up, staring down at him. “How long have you known this friend?”

Tom heaved a sigh again which made Aelita frown, he averted his gaze while pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Aelita, she’s nothing to me now, we had part ways centuries ago, and this is the first time I’ve seen her in such a long time,”

“Wait, wait, wait. Centuries? She’s a vampire?”

“Yes,”

“And you still kept in contact with her?”

“On special occasions,”

“Which are?” Aelita asked, her tone changing to something mixed with anger and confusion. Tom opened his mouths, but he froze, pursing his lips.

“I can’t talk about it right now,” She slid off the bed rapidly and made her way to the dresser. Tom watched her grab some of his clothes. He got up from the bed and over to her. “Aelita this is for the benefit of your safety,”

“No, no it isn’t,” She started shaking her head. “This is you just distancing yourself from me, and the fact that you don’t trust me,” Aelita slipped the white t-shirt over her head.

“Ae, I trust you, I do, it’s what’s out there, I can’t risk the chance of you getting hurt again, I can’t,” He cupped her cheeks. “Morgan and I were a long, long, long, time ago and I promise she means nothing,” The way he gazed into her green eyes made her calm down a bit. There was sincerity in those blue eyes, he meant what he said.

“I get it, and I don’t want to sound like a jealous girlfriend but, I don’t feel comfortable with you and this woman together. Can you understand how I feel?”

“Ae, listen, Morgan and I are working on something, she needs my help, and I told her I would give it to her,”

“And let me guess whatever it is your working on can’t be discussed,” She bit her lower lip and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. “I’ve walked in on my boyfriend cheating on me Tom, and I really don’t want to go through that feeling again. Don’t you get that?” Tom ran his finger through the hairs on his head. Humans were complicated, especially women, he never knew how to understand or talk to them. Without realizing what he meant he spoke.

“Aelita if I wanted to cheat on you I would have done that a long time ago,” Her mouth hung open at his words.

“I’m going home!” She bellowed, pushing past him, angrily storming out of the door.

“Ae! Aelita!” The sound of his bedroom door slamming made it clear to not follow her.

 

______

Parthena cooed and gently scratched the chin of the Chiropteran, it made a growling noise, rubbing itself against her hand. “My darling children, your creations are unlike any monster I have ever seen,” Kane chuckled and slid his hand down her spine.

“Indeed, darling you’ve done splendid,”

“We’ll save the compliments for later, let’s test these creatures,” She stepped back. “The first one of the three of you to bring me stomach full of human blood will be rewarded with delicate lamb,”

The three grotesques monsters roared into the dark, stone walls before running toward the large exit on all fours.

_____

Velika flipped the page of her photo album and laughed at a photo of her younger self, playing with her human friends in the mud.

“Those were the good days,” She muttered, when she flipped to the next her eyes glistened at a photo of an assembly of vampires standing together, smiling with Velika in the middle. She let out a soft exhale, closing the book. Velika stood up and knocking a glass figurine onto the wood floor. With an aggravated growl she walked over to grab her broom. Quickly sweeping the mess and tossing the pieces in the trash. Velika picked up the overflowing small trash can and made her way to the back door of her shop.

As she shook the trash into the dumpster, she heard something in the darkness. Velika’s eyes shifted red, and she snapped her to the side, at the end of the alley a big grotesque monster was gnawing on something on the floor. Velike tossed the trash can to the ground and made her way over to the beast.

“I didn’t think I would see something like you around here, the night is still young,” The monster snarled and turned it’s head, glaring at her with red eyes. Blood coated it’s mouth and trickled to the ground.

“I’ll have to make quick work of you before someone strolls by,” She cackled cracked the bones in her hands.

                Morgan looked up at Tom from the list in her hands. They had been going over the list of sightings for over an hour. The dining hall was quiet, too quiet. Even she could tell he was upset about something. Oh, the human girl. She thought. Morgan walked toward him and wrapped her arm around his. Buring his limb between her warm breast.

“You remember our weekend in Belize?”

Tom raised an eyebrow and turned to her. “Barely,”

“Don’t be so cold, remember the sex? The intimate blood exchange we did all night long, you were an animal back then,”

“I was younger…,” He muttered looking back at the map.

“And at your sexual peak might I add,” Her hand trailed down to the crotch of his pants giving him a firm squeezed. “We’ve had sex all around the world, didn’t we?”

“We did, partied a lot too,” Tom removed her hand. “That was a long time ago,”

She frowned at his emotionless face. “Jesus, what is it about this girl?”

“Everything, I’d say it would be about time for me and her to have a sex tour around the world,” He joked. Tom’s smile quickly faded, and he ran his fingers over the world map, looking over the bold red X’s. “What?”

“We’ve had sex all over the world, except Ireland,”

“Your point?”

“There have been sightings all over the world,” Tom began as he pointing at the map. “Except Ireland,”

“Thomas, I’m not following,”

“I think someone is working out of Ireland, I was there two weeks ago, I saw a few vampires they were sketchy at best but nothing they did alarmed me,”

His phone rang. Tom lifted the phone, and when he saw Velika’s name, he answered it swiftly. “Thomas, I need you and Morgan at the shop now. We’ve got a problem,”

“Great, I think we may have come across something over here,”

Tom listened to his phone chime several times as Vel spoke over the phone, he frowned and looked down at it. Four unread messages from Aelita.

He opened them, and with a single glance, he deduced she was drunk texting.

“Thomas? Are you there,” He heard Vel ask from the phone. He pushed it back to his ear. “Yes, I’m here,” Tom turned to Morgan. “I’ll send Morgan, and I’ll come meet you, I have something to do first,”

He hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Morgan I’ll meet you at Vel’s, I have to go take Aelita home,”

“Can’t she wait, this is important,”

“So is she, and…,” He sighed rolling up the map and gathering his papers. “She’s drunk,”

_____

Libby shoved the third --- or was it the sixth drink she swallowed down --- toward her. Aelita shrugged and drank it down. Fourth….Seventh? She didn’t care, what was the point in counting?

“Aelita slow down, or you’ll vomit,” Bevie scolded, watching her gulp down the Vodka and sweet tea.  “Let her drink through her anger, always works for me when Daddy slices my credit cards,” Libby shouted over the club music. Bevie frowned at her before grabbing Aelita’s shoulder.

“Come on it’s not like he cheated on you, right? He didn’t, did he?”  Aelita glared at her through her blurry vision. “No….Gawd! I don know! The guy’s so mysterious an he never tells meh anything!” She slurred. “He went ta _work_ , in Ireland for two weeks maybe he could have found two broads over dare to suck on!” Aelita shouted, she picked up the lemon wedge from her glass and sucked on it, dripping a few drops down her cleavage. The short black dress was tight and pushed her breast up just right. Aelita used her finger to lick up the drips.

“Ew, Lita!” Bevie shouted. At this point, she wasn’t sure if she was ewing about the statement she made or her actions. Either way, she didn’t care.

“He’s a fucking arse, and I hope he burns in the sunlight….Naw, I take dat back….That waz so harsh….,” She whimpered with a soft sob.

“Your so weird when your drunk, you want to just go home?” This was a true fact. Even though she doesn't often get drunk she was a weird drunk, but still fun to watch. Bevie laughed as she put two empty glasses on her eyes like binoculars. 

“No! No! I want ta drank my sorrows away with Libby’s father’s money! Hit me with anotha!” She shouted to the bartender pushing the empty glass to the floor with a shatter.

“Missy, I think you’ve had enough,” He laughed. Aelita blew a raspberry and pouted. A hand was placed in front of her, she followed it. “I’ve got drinks back at my place,” A tall, chocolate haired man shouted beside her. He was handsome and tall, stunning. Honestly, what was in the tea, these Englishmen drank to look so damn good?

Aelita nodded and took the hand he held out. Before she could get up another hand slapped down on the club guy’s shoulder.

“Sorry, this one’s taken,” Tom declared with a sharp look in his eye.

Aelita glared at Tom. “OH MA GAWD! You’re here too?” The strange man walked off, and Tom glared at her. “Aelita, what the **hell** do you think you're doing?”

“What da hell do ya think **you're** doing?” She mocked with a fake male voice. “Whazit look like I’m doing? Drinking with my gals!”

“Excuse me, we’re dancing, You’re the one who’s drinking,” Bevie corrected. Libby laughed and ordered two drinks, she slid on toward Aelita who snatched it up and gulped the glass down.

Aelita nodded. “Correct, another round over here!”

“No, I’m taking you home,” Tom grabbed her by her wrist, and she yanked it back. “Youz nawt my dad! I don have to listen to youz---youz unfaithful mongrel,” She stammered with a grimace from her red, puffy eyes.

“Ae, stop this, this is childish. Beverly, I’m taking her home,”

“Thanks, I’m leaving her in your hands,” Bevie smiled and walked off with Libby, arms locked together.

“Don leave me here with him you traitors!” Tom grabbed her arms and pulled her toward the door. When she stepped outside, she yanked her hands away to step out of her heels. Aelita picked them up and glared at him. “Gawd I hate youz, youz fun killa. I hate your purfect face and dose purfect lips, I hate the way youz talk. Youz people spell color wrong,”

Tom whirled her around so he could cup her face. “Enough, I get it. I hurt you, I’m sorry. Now let’s go home,”

“I’m nawt going anywhere youz!”

“Yes, you get in the car,” Tom ordered, pushing the wobbly girl toward the direction of the car.

“No, I ain’t---Heey! What’s she doing here!?” Aelita shouted looked toward the car and spotting Morgan resting against the passenger door. Tom narrowed his eyes dangerously, she was laughing from where she stood.

“I thought I told you to wait at Vel’s!” Tom hissed.

“I wanted to watch the show,” She giggled looking Aelita up and down. Aelita marched toward her, heels in hand. “Listen here, Miranda!”

“It’s Morgan,”

“Megan,”

“Mooooragan,” She frowned.

“I don’t care who youz are, stay away from my man,”

“Well darling, right now your man and I have something to take care of, so go home and wait until he thirsts for you, like a good mortal,”

“Look Mercy,” Aelita jabbed her heel toward her.

“Morgan!”

“Whatever your name is! I don care what business you two have together. If youz want him, you can have him,” Aelita turned on her heels and marched down the sidewalk. “Aelita!” Tom chased after her when she felt him behind her, she turned.

“Go away!”

“Not until you get home safe, Ae,”

“Hey! In case you haven’t realized, I waz purfectly safe until I met youz, and let me tell you something,” She shouted, pointing at her feet.

“As long as I’m twenty-five feet away from youz, nothings gonna happen, captain,”

A loud crash of what sounded like metal beginning crushed made them jolt, and they turned to a gigantic, grotesque monster stepped off the hood a crushed car. Aelita eyed the monster until Tom stepped in front of her.

“Stay here,”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut!

Tom charged at the beast and wrapped his arm around its neck, with a hard yank he pulled it back. The monster screeched and tried to break free from his hold, kicking the parked cars and clawing at the ground. Aelita watched with her back pressed against the wall of a building. Despite her blurry vision, she could make out Tom and the monster. With a loud grunt and snap, the beasts went limp in his arms, it’s neck hanging down, those bright red eyes diming in the darkness.

 Morgan hurried to him and examined the creature. “Set it ablaze, hurry!” Tom shouted he glanced around looking for anyone who could have seen the affair. Morgan nodded, she held out her hands, fire expelled from her palms, the flame spread quickly. They watched it rapidly begin to disintegrate. The smell of blood and burning corpse invaded the air. They backed away from the stench. Tom looked at Aelita, he promptly made his way toward her, lifting her off the ground.

“What is you doing?! Put me down,” She slurred trying to remove herself from the princess hold. No matter how hard she kicked and clawed at his shirt his grip never loosened.

“I’m putting you in the car,” He said making his way toward his vehicle. Aelita didn’t fight back as he opened the passenger side door and pushed her inside.

“Morgan, let’s go!” He yelled, she looked up. She turned away from the soppy body and dying flames. She ran back to the car and climbed into the back seat. Tom started the car, stomping on the gas. Speeding off.

“It must have caught the scent of the humans in the club, a cluster of humans in one area is an easy smell,” Tom stated his eyes fixed on the road.

“Where are we going?” Morgan asked from the back seat.

“To Vel’s,”

“With her?” She frowned pointed to the drunk human who swayed with the car movement lazily in her seat.

“Yes,” Tom snapped.

“She’s drunk,” The redhead stated with a raised eyebrow. “At least I’m in the front zeat, Melissa,” Aelita said with a snorting laugh, turning her head to stick her tongue out at Morgan. She hissed with a roll of her eyes. “It’s Morgan, God, what do you see in her?”

“She’ll sober up,” He said, Aelita began rubbing her face on his leather seats with a soft moan. “Hopefully soon,”

After a few minutes of driving, they parked behind a building. Tom and Morgan got out, he assisted Aelita out of the car while instructing her to put her shoes on. She wobbly followed him to the building.

When the group walked inside, she gasped at all the beautiful artifacts. “Woah! Are we in Narnia?”

Tom frowned at her before looking around. “Vel?!”

“I’m in the basement,” She shouted, Morgan led the way to the staircase, Tom followed with Aelita gripping his hand.

They entered a large white room with several tables and tools on platters. An area similar to an autopsy room. A woman wearing a long white lab coat and blood coated gloves stood in front of a white sheet with blood spots on it.

Velika frowned at Tom when she saw Aelita. “Thomas, did you bring a prostitute with you?” She questioned. Aelita stepped forward and pointed at her.

“First of all, I am no prostitution, I am Aelita, his **former** girlfriend, please to meet youz,” Velika raised an eyebrow. Tom waved his hand to avert their attention. “She’s drunk, but that’s not important. We ran into a chiro just before we got here,”

“Another one? Shit,” Velika’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She turned to the white sheet and pulled it off. They gawked at the dead monster that laid on the table. Tom walked closer to the table, crouching down to get a closer look at the beast.

“We have a big problem, this is not a regular chiro, this one was created, different than one I’ve seen,” Velika explained. “This one was finishing up on some poor homeless man when I found it,” She pointed to the stomach she cut open. “When I came to examine it, I found a large sack filled with human blood,”

“So, what does this mean?” Morgan frowned putting her finger to her pink lips.

“I think it means a vampire is experimenting on humans and creating varied species of chiro, like this one,” Tom said. “It’s like a conveyance for human blood,”

“Precisely, and if there are more of these things then thousand of humans are in danger,” Velika muttered with a worried tone as she bit her lower lip.

“How long do you think it takes for this kind of experimentation?” Morgan asked. Velika shrugged. “Two or three months maybe,”

“We need to send someone to Ireland and get intel,” Tom sterinly said looking toward Velika. Velika squinted at him while shaking her head in confusion. “Why Ireland?”

“I think the person responsible for this is stationed in Ireland, think about it, we’ve got reported sightings everywhere except there,”

“Which means if there are sightings, someone in Ireland is making sure it doesn’t get reported. Other vampires, maybe,” Morgan added.

“I’m going to call in my members, we should regroup tomorrow and talk about this,” Velkia took off her bloody glove and covered her dead corpse.

“Agreed, I need to take Aelita home,” He turned and loudly cursed when she was nowhere in the room. “So, that’s your new girlfriend-- well according to her former girlfriend,”

“It’s a long story,” Tom said walking toward the stairs. They followed him and found Aelita draped in a rug over her shoulders and a silver tiara on her head.

“Thomas! Look! I’m a queen, and I demand youz apologize for yourz affairs,” Tom rolled his eyes and argued with himself internally. He didn’t want to upset her in this drunken state. Tom walked over to her and took her hands, kissing them gently.

“I know I upset you, and I’m sorry,”

She squealed and cleared her throat, trying to regain her elegant composure. She stuck her nose into the air and stared into the ceiling.

“You are forgiven, and as punishment, I decree a cup of chocolate ice cream with Oreo cookies,”

“Yes, my lady,” He chuckled but quickly coughed to cover it. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Tom took off the tiara and then the rug. “Let’s go,”

Velika couldn’t help but laugh at the couple. “They’re so cute, odd but cute,”

“It’s disgusting,” Morgan said in bewilderment at Tom’s actions as he took the drunk girl out the back door.

“Jealous are we?” Velika teased.

“Not even sort of,”

_____

Aelita groaned, rolling onto her side, she cupped her head as the pain began to set in. With a heavy exhale Aelita sat up. She hadn’t felt this awful since she first got bitten by Tom. Aelita snapped her head up and looked around. She was in Tom’s room, but he wasn’t around. Gathering her balance while trying not to vomit was a complicated task in itself. Aelita stumbled to the door, walking to the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, she stepped down like a scared toddler. Mentally cursing herself for last nights over drinking.

 Looking around for a sign of Tom she stopped in the hall when she heard voices from the dining room. Aelita pushed through the doors and was met with silent stares from Tom, Sin and to her joy, Morgan. Tom walked over to her and cupped her cheek. “Morning, you had a rough night,” His lips were pursed, noticeably trying to keep himself from laughing.

She knocked his hand away with a glare. “No thanks to you,” Tom sighed and nodded. “I said I was sorry, Ae,”

“Funny way of showing it,” She mumbled, her eyes darted toward Morgan and back to him. “Can we talk later?” He asked with a sincere tone. Aelita rolled her eyes with a slight nodded, in no mood to fight with her pounding headache. Tom bobbed his thanks before stepped back to the group. Aelita sauntered over, forcing a grin at Sin.

“You look unpleasant,”

“Morning, Sin,”

“Bevie told me about your meltdown,” Aelita narrowed her eyes. “It wasn’t a meltdown,” He chuckled and crossed his arms. “You’ll change your mind when you see the video she sent,” His smile grew, and Aelita cupped her forehead.

“I hate her…,”

“Can we get back to our discussion?” Morgan snapped from the other side of Tom.

“Do you have to scream like a banshee we’re right here?” Aelita cringed at her loud voice, her head continuing it’s pounding.

“Pardon?”

“Has the past centuries damaged your hearing?”

“Look, I don’t care if you feel threaten by me or whatever your problem is, but we’ve got bigger things to concern ourselves with then your relationship issues,” Aelita stormed around Tom and stood a few feet from her.

“Threatened by you? Please old lady, you look like Baba Yaga with terrible breast implants and a cheap dress,”

Sin snickered, and Morgan shot him a glare. Tom growled just before he stepped in between them. “Enough, the both of you,” He said with a harsh gaze, but the two women’s eyes never left each other.

“Ae, she’s right, this is not the time,” Aelita blinked and stepped back in astonishment.

“You're taking her side, really?”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side, Ae!” He snapped. “Listen, I just need you to give us a few minutes to talk,”

“About what?” She asked with a tilted head. Tom covered his mouth to yawn. Aelita was startled, with a frown she looked him up and down. “Did you just yawn?”

Tom pursed his lips. “Wait, she doesn’t know?” Sin spoke with a stunned tone, Aelita turned to Sin who averted her gaze. She turned back to him and shifted her weight on one side with her arms on her hips.

“Tell me what?”

Morgan giggled and sat down in a chair beside Tom.

“Not now Ae, we’ll talk later?” He reached for her arm, but she slapped it away. “Tell me what?” Tom frowned before he ran his hand over his chin. “This is nothing we need to talk about right now, go upstairs and get some rest, okay?”

Aelita searched his eyes, waiting for more than that. When there wasn’t she narrowed her eyes.

“Sin…,” She turned toward the door. “Drive me home, I’m going to take a shower,” Aelita marched through the doors, and Tom pointed at Sin. “Don’t you dare. Ae!” They watched him follow her out the door.

Aelita stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and wrapped a towel around herself. Tom leaned against the doorframe he watched her walked past him with his hands in his pockets.

“Ae, if this is still about Morgan, I told you--,” She whirled around with fury. “This is not just about her this is about you,” She snarled. “It’s yesterday all over again! You say you trust me, but you don’t,”

“Ae, I told you I trust you,”

“Then why don’t you tell me things!!?” She screamed. “You leave me standing in the dark, I’m only a few feet away from you waving my flashlight, and I’m waiting-waiting for you to come to me,” She had begun to sob. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain in her head or her heart but she no longer cared. The tears rolled down her face. Tom walked over to soothe her, but she held her arm out to stop him. “You keep distancing yourself like I should be okay with it and I’m not! You have so many secrets, and you refuse to share them, your downstairs with some woman you’ve slept with, talking about something you can’t share with me. How do you think that makes me feel? I don’t know what else to do!”

“Ae, calm down,” He whispered, he cautiously put his hand on her lower back and gestured her to take a seat on the bed. She plopped down with a sniffle, quickly she tried to wipe her tears, but they kept coming.

“I’m sorry, I get it, I do, your hurt but I’m not doing this to purposely hurt you, I’m just trying to keep you safe,”

“I get that, but you can’t keep pushing me away forever, you’ll push me too far,” She whispered, Aelita felt a pain in her heart when she thought about them separating.

“Your right,” He began. “I’ll tell you everything eventually, I will, I promise. So, I’ll start with this,” He cupped her hands. “Vampires have a hibernation period they—We, go through every year,” She frowned. “And it’s my time to sleep,”

She almost took her hand away, but his grip was strong. “For how long?”

“Two to three months, maybe longer,” Aelita stood up and ran her hands through her hair. “How long did you intend to keep that from me?”

“Ae, calm down,” He rose and wrap his arm around her waist. “What am I suppose to do while you're gone for two to three months—Or maybe longer!?”

“Sssh,” He pressed his forehead against hers. She sobbed as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. “I already have a plan, we’ll sit down and talk, but I want you to put clothes on and come downstairs with me, okay,”

“You can’t just leave me all alone!”

“Ae, stop, look at me,” He pressed his lips against hers, hugging her tightly as she cried.

 

When they went back downstairs, Tom sat with her and explained his relationship with Velika. “So, this Velika, woman is coming to stay with me until you wake up?” Tom nodded from his chair beside her. “And where will you be?”

“I’ll be sleeping in a special room downstairs, you can come see me anytime you want, but I won’t wake up until my hibernation is over,”

“What about feeding?”

“I’ll feed before I go to sleep and I’ll be fine until I wake up, okay?”

“Okay…,”

On cue, the door opened, and Velika trod into the dining room. A smile appeared on her face when she spotted Aelita. “Your still together, I’m glad,” Aelita squinted her voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t remember the woman's face.

“Do I know you?”

“Probably not, you were hammered last night,”

Aelita nodded and watched her sit suspiciously. “I mean no harm, just a helping hand,” A small smiled appeared on Aelita’s face before Tom took her hand. “She’ll be here, and I trust her to take care of you so don’t worry,” He kissed her forehead. “Okay,” Aelita looked up at her. “Nice to meet you, again,”

“Pleasure’s mine,”

___

Aelita cupped his face, his eyes looked drowsy with heavy dark circles. “I’ll be here when you wake up, promise,” He closed his eyes with a small chuckle. “I believe you, there’s plenty of food for you in the kitchen in the meantime,” Aelita pulled the blankets over his chest and placed his arms beside him. He watched her green eyes glisten with tears and her nose turn red.

“Why are you crying, Ae?” He mumbled in a drowsy tone. She shook her head, this felt so wrong. This feeling was one she knew well. Saying goodbye was always hard for her.

“It feels like your dying, and I’m saying goodbye,” He hummed as she stroked his temple, running her fingers through his hair. “Trust me, I am far from dying, and I promise when I wake up I’ll take you anywhere you want to go,”

“Just worry about resting,” She leaned over and placed kisses on his cheek. “I’m not saying this because of the situation, and you don’t have to say it back but--,”

“I love you, Ae,” She stifled a gasp, her tears stinging her cheeks. “I truly do,” His eyes started to flutter shut causing her to shoot up, leaning over him. When he didn’t open his blue eyes again, she knew he was finally sleeping. Aelita sniffed and kissed his lips.

“Sweet dreams, I love you,”

It was night, probably ten. She didn’t take her eyes off him since he fell to sleep. Her fingers were tangled in his, his fingers were slightly cold, she turned to the fireplace and got up from the chair and to the stone floor. She started a small fire from the tinderbox inside a silver trunk.

“He’s down huh?” Sin said walking into the room. Aelita nodded. “I’m going to go home and take my rest, could you cover for me?”

“Cover? Oh for Bevie, right,” Aelita sighed, turning to him. “She’s going to call me every day asking  about you,”

“I know, but I’ve been keeping up a clever story for a few months now, it should work,”

“Okay, let me test you. What about yourself and electronic device’s she could use to get ahold of you,”

“My family are old fashioned, they don’t believe in the electronic devices,”

“What like the Amish?”

“Yeah! Those people,”

They burst into laughter before it died down and it grew silent. Aelita glanced at Tom and sighed. “I’ll miss you Sin,”

“Don’t bother, I’ll be back,” He smiled, but she could tell he was pleased with her words. “Take care and don’t let Morgan bother you,”

“Who? Oh, you mean Baba Yaga?”

They laughed, and Sin stepped forward, holding out his fist. She bumped it with her own. “Later peanut,”

“Bye jelly,”

And with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

____

“Only one made it back? How unfortunate darling,” Parthena sighed and rubbed the beast’s full belly. “Don’t fret sweetness, something is better than nothing all we have to do is start over and taken we’ve learned,”

“I love your outlook, Kane, please show me,” He took her by the hand and lead her toward a stone railing overlooking an enormous dark room of vampires laying unconscious on the ground.

“We’ll use their blood to change the humans of this town to chiro,” He pressed his front against her backside. She bit her lower lip, the vampire lay on the ground with a green mist keeping them weak and powerless.

“Tell me, where did you learn to make such a concoction to weak our kind,”

“A long time ago, darling. A long time before you were even conceived,”

Parthena felt him pulled his dress around her waist and pulled the crotch of her panties to the side. With a powerful thrust, he buried himself in the warmth of his wife. The two moaned in unison, staring down at their work.

“We’ll create a world,” Thrust. “Just for us,” Thrust. She moaned and clawed at the railing. “A beautifully, chaotic world,”

“ _Yes!_ ”

____

Aelita pushed the last of her suitcase into Tom’s bedroom. With a heavy grunt, she fell onto the floor with a thud.  She eyed the three black large suitcases, it felt like she was moving in rather than staying for three months. Then again with Morgan dropping the news that she would be staying along with Velika, she didn’t want to leave Tom alone in the house. She didn’t trust Morgan no matter how hard Tom had previously tried to sell the ‘ _she means nothing to me now_ ’ story. Aelita stood up and looked around, Tom’s room was always so clean and colorless, there was no sign of life. She was going to put some color into this room and surprise him if he woke up.

If?

What if he never woke up again? Her mind raced with scary imagines of her future with a comatose vampire. What would she do after that?

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hey, Aelita right?” Velika spoke, leaning against the open door. “Want a drink?”

Aelita raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know vampires drank alcohol,” Velika lifted her head back and laughed. “Some don’t, I do,” She laughed, Aelita got up onto her feet as Velika led them to the billiards room. This was the only room she wouldn’t have problems thinking about Tom in, they rarely came in here. He said it was a room for him to show off if he ever had to tour the house.

“So?” Aelita began.The two sat at a round table with their respective drinks in from of them. “Tom’s not going to wake up for a while, would mind explaining everything to me?” Velika took a sip and nodded. Tom was supposed to fill her in on what was happening, but he grew tired fast. He mumbled something about his powers returning being the cause, but she ignored it.

“I’m not one to keep secrets…What do you want to start with?”

“Oh, well let's start with beginning up to now? You know, like a movie,”

“Alright,”

Velika swirled her Gin and stared out the window. Aelita sat in front of her in the other armchair.

“It all started a long time ago,”


	17. Chapter 17

“There a man. A scientist. He was walking the night in the mountains doing his research and fell through a crevice, when he woke he was deep in a cave, he was bleeding and near death. Then something spoke to him in the darkness. A monster, a talking monster, it offered him his blood to live. The man accepted and drank the monster's blood, he wanted to his family again. The man recovered and woke to find he had become powerful. Each day he learned of a new ability. He lived his life as a vampire, drinking animal blood during the night in secret, but as days turned to years, his family who was human began to die. He became alone, and he began to wander the earth. Eventually, he started to learn about the higher powers he possessed and used them for evil, he turned away from animals and drank from humans. Then he discovered he too could change them to vampires and the man began to form an army, he thought he could rule over a world of vampires and never be alone but then the humans learned of them and fought back, and they were winning. Until he created more and the humans were outnumbered but not for very long, the vampire’s he turned hated the slaughter of the humans, their former beings and fought alongside them until it was the good vampire versus evil vampires. When both sides lost a majority of their vampires, there was treaty formed and both sides dispersed across the world. Vampires turned humans or used them as food, some don’t even drink human blood. There are all kinds of vampires around now.

The thing you saw the other night was called a chiropteran. There have been a lot of them lately, and it’s getting dangerous for humans. We have evidence that someone is trying to start another war, the entire human race is in danger,” Velika had finished her drink and studied Aelita’s mien. Aelita leaned back in her chair in shock of the story.

“Wow….But the movie just got good. What do we do?” She asked leaning forward and gripped the edge of the table.

“WE,” Velika spat with a glare. Aelita pouted before crossing her arms. “Are going to figure out who is behind this and stop them. I’m calling in some friends to come visit, and we’ll talk more,”

“I want to meet them, too,” She said without realizing the people she mentioned were most likely vampires.

“You will, tomorrow, but right now, you need to get some sleep, I understand you’ve been stressed about Thomas and the whole situation,”

“By situation, I hope you mean Morgan,”  She replied with her eyes narrowing. Clearly, Morgan didn’t not like her, which she assumed was because of the history between her and Tom.

“Ah, you two got off on the wrong foot have you?”

“Wrong foot is an underestimation, she’s horrid,”

“She is, but she looks out for Tom’s best interest,”

“How so?”

“I’m sure Morgan was just as surprised as I when she found out Thomas was seeing a mortal again, she probably didn’t show it,” Aelita raised an eyebrow.

“Thomas’ seeing a human can’t be all bad, I know he said the last one he saw died but--,”

“Died? Is that all he said?”

“Yeah, she is dead isn’t she?”

“Very dead yes, but Thomas had a hand in her death,”

“What?”

“He killed her,”

Her statement sent fear and shock down her bones. And she said it so nonchalantly.

“Ac-Accidently, right?”

“Fortunately for you, yes,” Vel sighed. “He was a young lass, stubborn like any other young couple, who was in love, he courted Lady Madeline for five years,”

“Five years?!” Aelita’s eyes widen. She was only dating him little over half a year. Five years was a vast length of time compared to their measly eight months or so.

“Indeed, I thought those two would last forever. It was her twenty-fifth birthday when she died. Maddy wanted Thomas to turn her so they could be together forever, but Thomas still young, learned the hard way that a vampire and humans blood should never mix. Lady Madeline died an excruciating death in his arms, he had to leave her in her room alone,”

Aelita felt a twinge of pain in her heart. Poor Tom. Not only did he cause her death, but he also watched her die.

“Thomas held a heavy, heavy heart for centuries. When he began seeing Morgan, I thought he was going to finally be happy, until they broke up,”

“How long were they together,”

“Two years,”

Aelita nodded. She could beat that.

“And that is why humans and vampires should always stay worlds away from each other, the two species don’t mix, it always ends’s disastrously for one of them,” They turned to Morgan who stood at the door way in a red nightie that left nothing to the imagination, Aelita scowled at her.

“Thomas will eventually see the reason why he stayed away from humans in the first place, and you will be out the door in an instant, don’t get comfortable,”

She seethed in her chair.  Morgan didn’t wait for them to respond she just walked away.

“Ignore her, trust me, she’s not always right,” Velika stood up and stretched. “I’m going to bed, why don’t you go sleep with Thomas, I’m sure he’d appreciate the company,” With a smile, Aelita got up and followed Velika out of the room.

 

Aelita smiled down at Tom and slid into the bed beside him, snuggling up to his chest “I miss you already. And for putting up with that she-devil, you’re going to owe me big,” She just watched his chest rise and fall mixed with the sound of his heartbeat, which slowly put her to sleep.

 

The next morning, Aelita sluggishly woke up, kissed Tom’s lips and slide off the bed. The basement didn’t have a bathroom so she would have to walk to the level floor to take care of her bathroom issues and bathe. When she walked past the living room she froze and backed up several feet, her head turned to the side and eyed a girl standing in front of the Black Steinway. She wore a long cream colored dress and heels.

“Hello?” Aelita spoke, the girl turned around and smiled brightly at her. She was utterly gorgeous. Aelita groaned and wiped her face.

“Please tell me you aren’t another one of Thomas’ former lovers, I cant barely handle she-devil upstairs,” She sighed, but the girl just shook her head and giggled.

“Velika mentioned you were funny, my name is Gwen,” She spoke with a happy tone. Aelita looked her up and down again. Her long fiery red hair was nearly floor length with slight waves and brimming blue eyes. “My name is Aelita,” She held her hand out, and when she shook it, Aelita winced. Then it clicked, one of Velika’s friends. A vampire.

“Are you the first one here?”

She tilted her head, confused. Then she got what she meant. Gwen pointed toward the door. “Everyone is in the dining hall already,”

“Wait-I’m sorr—What? Who’s everyone,” Gwen giggled, she was perky one. She took Aelita’s hand and dragged her down the hall, and they stepped into the dining hall. The vampires sitting at the table turned to the door all at once. Aelita’s eyes widen in shock.

There were—

One.

Two.

Eight.

No!

Thirteen, counting Gwen -vampires, in the room.  

“Um…H-Hello…,” She said meekly, Aelita never felt so small. They just blinked at her, Velika walked into the room from the other door with Morgan close on her heels.

“Oh, looks who’s up, it’s late,” Velika smiled and laughed. Aelita turned to the large grandfather clock beside the door.

“It-it’s five in the morning!”  Aelita walked deeper into the room. “Who are these people?!”

“Early bird gets the worm,” Velika approached her with a smirk and turned to the vampires sitting at the table. “This is Aelita Saena, Thomas’ lover,” A blushed spread across her face. “Ve-Vel! They don’t need to know that,” She hissed with a finger to her lips.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, I already knew who you were when I caught Thomas’ smell on you,”  Gwen said grabbing her hand again.

“Aelita, on the left side of the table, is The Locke Family. Vegan’s, so don’t panic,” Aelita waved at them, they eyed her and simply bowed their heads. “From the other end of the table is Ester, the head,” She was older but beautiful, she had blonde-silver hair and hazel eyes. “After her are Astra, her oldest daughter, Damien her oldest son and Ivan her youngest son and Megara, her youngest daughter,” Aelita could feel a sort of snobby aura from Megara, like Libby, she was pretty though, and her brothers shouldn’t be ignored. Robust features and gorgeous hazel eyes like their mother.

“Pleased to meet you all,” Aelita said with a quick smile.

“On the right side are The Drabek’s. At the head of the table is Xavier and his sister Alice,” The dark brunette brought a glass to her mouth of what Aelita assumed was blood. “Then there’s Lucius, Damascus, and Thorne. Xavier’s sons, oldest to youngest,” Their jet black hair and polar blue eyes were stunning and a visible bunch to pick out from the crowd, their pale, pale skin, and the men’s muscular forms. Alice was a thin one.

“These two are Dragon,” She pointed to the Asian man leaning against the wall. “And Zaff,” The slightly tall one chocolate skinned man beside him sporting a red flash t-shirt and shoulder length curly black hair.

“That one belongs to me, Aelita, okay?” Gwen giggled. Aelita felt a hint of seriousness in her tone, but it was masked by her beautiful smile.

“Now that you’ve been well acquainted, we will begin our meeting,” Vel instructed, Gwen dragged Aelita to a set of empty chairs closest to Velika where she finally let go of her arm.

“As reported by Gwen and Zaff, we’ve found out that there has been a long list of missing individuals, we’ve got reports from North London to the South, and we’ve got some more appearing in Paris, Marseille, and Bordeaux,”

“France,” Aelita mumbled. Velika nodded at her.

“From the findings of the chiro we’ve found, we believe the bodies are being transported to a location in Ireland we haven’t pinpointed yet,”

“Ireland? Vampires from the inside, maybe?” Alice asked. Damascus turned to her. “It has to be, someone would have already reported missings,”

“Yes the missings are unfortunate, but my concern in the chiro you found. Someone created a new breed?” Thorne joined.

“Who could have known about the chiro being experimental, that was a secret locked away long ago?” Damien muttered.

“Does anyone know of a family or person capable of experimenting with such things?” Astra asked, her voice was a bit high-pitched and sweet sounding. All Aelita could do was look back and forth through the sea of voice’s.

“There was a family,” Dragon spoke up. “A family I was familiar with that used to study the ancient dark history of Vampires and their beginnings, The Faust family,”

“The Faust?” Velika frowned.

“The house consisted of Lisha, the eldest sister. Jarlath, Persephone, Parthena, among them was her lover Alaric,” Aelita couldn’t stop the shudder that took her. “Alaric oh god,”

“You know him Aelita?” Gwen asked, noticing her shaking limbs. “Yeah…I…He…Thomas killed him,”

“Killed him!? How do you know?” Veliks stomped over to her.“I was there…Sort of….I was unconscious, he was trying to drink from me. Thomas protected me, it was sometime after he and I met,”

“Damn it, Thomas is asleep we won’t get answers from him,” Morgan growled, angrily frowning at Aelita.

“I know a little more about the rest,” Aelita whispered, she didn’t want to talk about that experience, but she felt she had to. All eyes were on her.

“After Thomas killed Alaric, the family came after us for revenge, I was kidnapped….And tortured until Thomas saved me, again. I’ve never met Parthena, but her brother kept saying he was going to save my death for her, he was killed by Thomas as well, and Persephone was finished off by Sin,”

“That makes sense. Thomas’ powers were sealed away. After all that he wanted them back, he desired to protect you, Aelita,” Velika mumbled, leaning over to put a hand on her shaking ones.

“Foolish, saving a mortal,” Morgan murmured under her breath. Aelita was too upset to acknowledge her. “This is our fault this is all happening?”

“No, Aelita you can’t think like that,” Gwen soothed.

“The Faust’s were always evil, it doesn’t matter what you did you come across their path of death and destruction, you would have been eliminated either way,” Dragon said from his wall. Aelita just nodded and stood up. “Excuse me,”

When she left they glared at him. He just exhaled. “I meant no harm by my statement, but it’s the truth. There’s no saving that woman from The Faust’s grasp,” He frowned. “I know it myself to be true,”

Their gaze’s softened. The room went silent.

“Now we just wait until further news,” Velika sighed. “We can’t make any moves unless they do,”

 

Aelita closed the door to the bedroom and stared at Thomas’ sleeping face. It had only been a day since he fell into that slumber. Everything was happening so fast, spiraling out of control.

She slipped into bed beside him. Everything about him she missed. The pain of his fangs in her flesh, the way he kissed her, the tip of his tongue in her mouth. His lips pressing kisses all over her body. Aelita rubbed his chest, her fingers sliding over the silk nightshirt.

Her mind began to wander further and further. Thinking about their past heated memories. She needed him, she prayed these weeks would past fast.

____

Gwen had insisted on braiding Aelita’s hair, so she gave up and let her. Sitting on the couch in the living room Gwen braided her hair.

“Your hair is so soft, and dark,” She said in awe. “Thanks, I like your hair too, it’s really bright, it matches your personality,”

Aelita watched The Locke’s walk in an orderly fashion down the hall toward the library. “They are an odd bunch,”

“To be honest, considering all the supernatural beings in this house, you’re the only weird one here,” Zaff joined in from the other couch, his nose inside a comic book. Aelita nodded in agreement. “Megara is actually the most approachable of the family, the others look at you with wide eyes, it’s creepy,”

“I see,”

“Want to invite her to our hair braiding train?”

“Not necessarily, she’s approached but can still be mean, just like her mother,” Aelita bit her lip. Gwen shouted she was done when Aelita saw the results she had to smile. Her hair looked pretty braided. Gwen flashed a toothy grin and her eyes brows raised. For a moment she forgot that the girl sitting behind her was a vampire. “All these vampires visiting is really making me nervous,”

“Don’t worry your human heart,” Xavier chuckled and stepped into the room. “Most of us our vegan, we drink the blood of animals. I’ve turned since the nineteenth century,”

“Hi, Xavier, right?”

“And the beautiful Aelita, beautiful is an understatement,” He took her hand and with ease pulled her onto her feet. “Tell me, where did Thomas capture such a beauty?”

“I kind of like to think I’m the one did the hard work chasing,” Aelita said with a squint, thinking back to their road of struggles.

“Really, a woman who chases?”

“It’s the twentieth century, women can chase,” She laughed as he kissed her hand, his stubble ticked her hand. “Hands off Xavier, she’s taken,”

“I’m aware Gwenette, but, alas, I don’t see a ring, so she’s fair game,” He said biting his lower lip. Velika laughed, overhearing the conversation and walking inside. “Funny, but on behalf of Thomas, no one is to touch her. I’m here as her guardian,”

“Tom said that?” Aelita asked spun to Velika. She thought for a moment before speaking. “He made me promise to not let anything happen to you,” A smiled appeared on Aelita’s face. For some reason that made her feel loved, he was looking out for her even in his slumber.

                Aelita clicked her tongue when she couldn’t find it. The big book of Shakespeare she wanted to read for Tom after lunch.

“Looking for this?” She looked around but didn’t see anyone.

“Up here, sweetie,”

She looked above her and watched Megara lower herself to the ground with a big book in her hand.

“D-Did you just fly?!”

“Levitate,” She corrected with a bored expression. Aelita looked her up and down before she spoke. “Megara, right?”

“You are correct,”

“Wow, you prettier in up close,”

“Is that meant as some form of compliment? Indicating I look atrocious from a further glimpse,” Her tone sounded dark like she was growing irate.

“N-No just compliment, I didn’t get a good look at you in the other room,”

“Ah. I welcome your compliment,” She turned to leave, but Aelita called for her. “Wait, actually I was wondering if we could talk,”

“Talk? Like daily gossip,”

“Call it girl chat,”

“Hmm? I haven’t had a girl chat,”

“Not even with your sister?”

“No, she talks less than I do,”

At least she was aware.

Aelita walked over to the couch and patted the cushion. She could have swore a smile appeared on Megara’s lips before she walked toward the couch.

               

That evening, Aelita didn’t get the chance to read to Tom. She spent all her time with Megara and the others. They were all a bunch of weird balls, but it just made the house lively. She could hear the chattering from the other rooms. It made her smile, the manor was warm for the first time she had been it in. This is what a family feels like. She had nearly forgotten. Sure, Bevie was her family but she was often at work and their time together lessened. She was usually home alone. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her spin around.

“Oh God! What are you a ninja? Do you even breath?!” Aelita screamed. How long was he there? Dragon frowned. “Is that joke because I’m Asian,” He stood with his muscular arms folded over his chest.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, I am too,” She turned around and leaned over the banister again. “ I hated it when Tom did that I don’t need another vampire making me pee my undies,”

“I actually,” He cleared his throat. Thrown off by her words. “I came to apologize for my behavior this morning,”

“Oh, don’t bother. I’ll be okay, but if you want to make it up to me, you could do me a favor,” A playful smirk appeared on her face. She faced him again.

“A favor?”

“That Locke girl? Megara,”

“What about her?”

“She’s a friend of yours right?”

“Yes,”

“She has a thing for you, she’s so stoic. Poor thing doesn’t even realize she’s in love,” During their girl chat, Megara dished a lot about her family and herself. Some information was TMI. She almost ran out of the room from the urge to vomit from the disgusting stories.

“I’m not--,”

“This isn’t for her, for me, you hurt my feelings,”

“You said you’d be oka-,”

He was taken aback by her puppy dog eyes. “Just spend time with her, like a date,”

“If you haven’t noticed, we have an important issue that needs our attention,”

“I don’t mean now, later,” He rolled his brown eyes and pursed his lips, his arms finally unfolding and slipping into his jean pants. “Fine,”

“Thanks! Now we can be friends! My name’s Aelita!”

“Your weird,”

“So, I’ve been told,”

____

Aelita put the book down with a sigh. “I’ll always love that book, I don’t care how old I get,” She closed Coraline, sitting up on her elbows to put the book on the nightstand beside the bed. She turned to Tom and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand.

“Should I shave you tomorrow?” She shrugged. The wind blew so loudly outside she could hear it from the basement. It made it feel spooky, Aelita kissed Tom’s cheek before she shuffled under the blanket and onto his chest. With a slight humming, she began to sing a gentle lullaby.

_Do you remember a touch of the wind on you?_

_Softer than whispers of angel that falls in love_

_Do you remember the sound of the ocean waves?_

_Breaking alone time after time, ah_

_Believing in magic can make you strong_

_Tell everyone that this is a place where you belong Ah,_

_everything looks shiny in the sun_

_A day in your life_

_Close your eyes to find yourself_

_In wonderful world Ah,_

_everything feels like your fantasy_

_A night in your life_

_Close your eyes to find yourself_

_In mystic timeline_

 


	18. Chapter 18

“I figured you would like a story, so I wrote one last night while you were sleeping. It’s a little childish so hang on for the ride, okay?” Aelita laughed and laid beside Tom, her head on his chest where his heart beat and the long paper in her other hand.

_“Once upon a time there was a young girl named Arihi.  Arihi was 7 years old and lived in Los Angeles, California.  While walking home from school one day, a periwinkle border collie jumped out from behind a bush and tackled Arihi to the ground.  But just when she was about to let out a scream for help, Arihi realized that the periwinkle border collie was only licking her face, not trying to bite it off.  At that moment, Arihi decided to keep the periwinkle border collie as a pet.  And on the way home, she decided to name her pet periwinkle border collie ''Beverly.''_

_When Arihi and her new pet finally got home, guess who was standing on the front porch?  That's right, it was Arihi's mother, Mina.  And boy was she surprised to see a periwinkle border collie following Arihi into the yard!  '' What in the world is that?'' shouted Mina.  ''It's a periwinkle border collie,'' answered Arihi.  ''Yah, I can see that, Arihi, but what on earth is it doing here?'' said Mina.  ''It's my new pet!'' replied Arihi.  ''Oh, you think so do you?'' remarked Mina.  ''I wouldn't get your hopes up. You know how your father hates periwinkle border collies.  But, well, I suppose you can keep him until your father comes home.''  And with that Arihi grabbed Beverly by the scruff of the neck and led her new pet into the house--even though she knew her father was probably going to disapprove._

_Once in the house, Arihi and Beverly played and played, that is until Arihi's favorite television show, ''Dragon Tales,'' started.  At that point, Arihi forgot all about Beverly having an unsupervised run of the house.  That is until halfway through ''Dragon Tales,'' when Arihi was brought back to reality when she heard her father shout, ''AARGH!!  Arihi! Get your bum in the study room...NOW!!''  With that Arihi rushed into the study room to see what all the fuss was about.  When she entered the study room, there stood her father, Jupiter, pointing toward the desk.  ''Will someone please explain that?'' asked her father.  Then, as Arihi followed her father's finger to where it was pointing, she instantly knew what her father was so upset about.  There, smack dab in the middle of the desk, was the biggest pile of border collie poo-poo she had ever seen!  ''I don't EVEN want to know how that got there,'' said Jupiter.  ''But you had better get it cleaned up now!  And you had better get rid of whatever it is that could have done such a thing!''  Well, knowing her father as well as she did, Arihi knew there was no sense even asking her father if she could keep Beverly for a pet._

_So, without hesitation, Arihi set out to find where Beverly was hiding.  After a few minutes of looking, Arihi discovered Beverly crouched beneath the table that Arihi did her homework on.  ''Come on, Beverly, it's time to find you a new home.  And hey, don't look at me that way, I'm not the one who did the dirty deed on the bed!'' scolded Arihi.  ''Thanks to you I'll never get to have my own pet border collie!!  And with that Arihi led Beverly out of the house and down to the local Mary's Corner Shop.  They had a pet section, and Arihi knew the owner would find Beverly a loving home._

_So, after saying goodbye to Beverly, and thanking the owner of Mary's Corner Shop, Arihi walked backed home and attempted to ground her sorrows by slamming down four root beers.  But Arihi's pity party ended abruptly when her father reminded her of the mess she had neglected to clean up._

_And low and behold, midway through the clean-up, Arihi suddenly became thankful that someone else was going to have to do it from now on._

_The End._

Aelita giggled and folded the paper before looking up at Tom’s sleeping face. “Just in case you have questions,” She began. “The border collie was Bevie, she was wearing a periwinkle shirt, she was whining like a dog, so I took her home and thought I could keep her. Thankfully my mother, Mina, knew who she was and said she could stay until dinner time. The poop was chocolate pudding Bevie spilled while walking around the house. And Jupiter if you haven’t already guessed. Was---Is my father…,” She grew quiet, and her smile disappeared. She pressed her head to his chest and exhaled.

“One day he got up and left us…My mother would never bring him up. Suddenly we moved to South Korea to live with my grandparents,” Aelita paused as the sad memories appeared in her mind like a film. “The last time I asked my mother where he was she just said he was probably drunk on a corner in Italy, she laughed like it was a joke but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I knew she was lying. I haven’t been in contact with him since he left and on my birthday three years ago….My grandparents and my mom died in a landslide in Korea. Then there was me, I was all alone. That was until Bevie came to the funeral and asked me to move in with her. That’s how I got here,”

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled, she buried her face into his shirt and cried silently.

“I miss them all so much,”

While she sobbed into his chest, she failed to see Tom’s lips moving as if he were trying to voice comforting words to her.

 

It was winter now. The air was cold, and the snow was coming down endlessly. Aelita had done some Christmas shopping and decorating. It was almost time for Tom to wake up. Hopefully, his hibernation wouldn’t last much longer than the remaining three weeks. She wanted him with her during Christmas.

“Yeah, I know Bevie, Sin will be back soon, I promise,” Aelita laughed, her cell placed between her ear and shoulder. She climbed onto a step ladder with a small tack in one hand and mistletoe in the other.

“I know, he stayed in France to help his grandmother recover from back surgery but now his uncle is getting heart surgery, **AND** his little cousin is in the hospital for measles!”  Aelita nodded and hung up a mistletoe over the doorway of the living room.

“Stuff happens Bevie,”

“Well, when are you coming home?” Bevie sounded sad and a little annoyed, Aelita felt bad for her friend during her separation from Sin. She was going through the same thing. “You know Tom is away with his family and since Sin is gone he want’s somebody he can trust to house sit,”

“How about I come over?” Bevie suggested with a haughty tone. Aelita nearly fell from the ladder, she bit her thumb, she had to come up with an excuse, now.

“U-Uh! Well no, I promised him no visitor so no one will snoop around his house and he’s got uh….Rats….Huge ugly ones,” Aelita stammered watching Morgan walk past her with a book and a middle finger pointing up toward her.

“Eww,” Bevie exclaimed.

“I know! I promise everything will be back to normal in like---three weeks, give it time,”

“Alright, well breaks over, I’ll call you later?”

“Bye, jelly,”

“Later, peanut,”

_____

As the days continued to pass, the news reported massive reports of people missing not just in England, France, and even Asia. The reports stated the same details.

**The citizen was last seen during the night.**

By the time they were reported missing, they were most likely already dead. Aelita couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the sobbing mothers and stressed fathers, pleading for their children to come home. Velika stood beside Aelita, staring at the television intently. Things were getting shoddier by the day.

“Taking effect as of tomorrow night, citizen’s under the age of twenty-five will not be permitted to be out after sunset. Anyone older must be accompanied by a group if caught by police citizens will be placed on temporary arrest in the Police station,” Velika shut the TV off with a hard press on the remote. Her hands were shaking with pure rage.

“Bastards! They take more and more humans each day,”

“What do we do now?” Aelita asked nervously chewing her thumb. Velika cupped her cheeks in an attempt to calm herself and sighed. Aelita frowned, stepping toward her. Velika wanted them to make a bigger move, and Aelita knew that. “You said you wanted them to make a move! Vel! This is a move, people are dying, and you’ve sworn you’d protect them! What are you waiting for?”

Velika shook her head before meeting Aelita’s eyes. “We’ve done enough waiting we need to act,”

“Really? And what’s the **mortal** going to do?” Aelita rolled her eyes turning to Morgan on her heels. “I nearly forgot about you,” Aelita said with a shrug.

“You, need to stay in your place,” Morgan said sharply, treading closer to her. “My place? Tell me what is my place?”

“Lying on your back,” Morgan whispered harshly. Aelita’s green eye’s narrowed.“You can do nothing, you can barely take care of yourself. Leave the hard work to us, and you work on keeping your legs closed,”

Aelita growled, their noses nearly touching.

“Stop it you two! This isn’t the time!” Velika shouted from where she stood. “When is the time Vel?!” Aelita snapped turning back to her.

“Who is next, a six-year-old girl!? An elderly woman! What about me? Some innocent people don’t deserve death from a flesh-eating monster,”

“Don’t you think I know that!? But I’m fighting with others by my side, and they matter too. I can’t call for a war without their consent!”

She was right. Those vampires could lose their lives just as fast. Aelita couldn’t help it. She was worried about all her friends. Bevie. What would she do if something happened to her? “In the meantime, you are not allowed to leave the house,” Aelita just grunted, marching out of the room.

Morgan turned to Velika.

“She’s right though,” Velika muttered. “All those people died because of us…It’s time,” Morgan watched her walk away.

“I’m calling EVERYONE in, Morgan,”

Morgan stood in the room with her hand to her mouth.

“Understood,” She whispered.

____

Tom laid against the sun warm, green lush grass. The breeze felt amazing on his skin, the sky was a perfect blue. He was waiting until Aelita came on her scheduled time to come sing, read or speak to him. He loved to hear her voice. It made his sleep so much more pleasant.

The sun shining on his skin vanished, and he frowned. Slowly, he opened his azure eyes and watched her dark figure leaning over him.

Tom sat up with a soft gasp leaving his throat. He frowned at the woman, his heart picking up speed.

“Maddy?”

“Hello, Thomas,”

____

Aelita watched the vampire’s roll in by the dozen from the window of the billiards. They were all shapes, sizes, and ethnicities.  “Wow, so many vampires got the message from all over the world?” Aelita turned to Gwen and Megara. “Yes, it’s something we never do so for Vel to call this meeting they knew it was important,”

“She’s probably getting nervous,” Aelita said aloud.

“Of course, her husband is human, he could get killed,” Gwen spoke with a concerned look on her face.

“Wait—What? Velika is married?! To a human?” Aelita shouted with her jaw hanging. “Meg, Gwen! In all the week’s we’ve had our _girl chats_ , why has neither one of you spoke about that?”

“Didn’t seem relevant to the topics of conversation,” Megara frowned nonchalantly with a shrug. Gwen nodded in agreement. Aelita held her hands out and released a loud groan.

“We talked about Unicorns for God’s sake! When someone asks what’s new, that’s a cue to give them new information they don’t know!” Aelita made her way toward the door, they gave her a confused gaze.

“What are you two waiting for, come on,”

 

The meeting had already started, the way Aelita, Megara, and Gwen poked their heads into the dining hall made them feel like teenagers who snuck out of bed late at night.

“Why should we fight for humans!? They chased and killed our kind for centuries!”

“Yeah!” Someone joined in the protest.

“We need to protect not just them but ourselves!” A woman shouted. “And what about Morgan!? Her family was killed by humans! You expect her to fight alongside us?” Velika shook her head with a heavy sigh from the head of the table.

“Morgan will fight but not for humans, she’s fighting for other vampires,” Velika explained.

“In the end, we are all monsters! We should just carry on with our lives and The Faust will not pay us any mind,”

“Fools! That’s what they want you to do to seize control of the world easier,” Dragon barked from beside Velika.  “We are monsters! If humans spot us out there fighting, they will surely come after the vampires,”

The door slammed opened.

They turned their heads toward the human woman standing in the door with her forehead creased. Her green eyes glazed with emotion.

“Why do you call yourselves monsters? I don’t get it. It’s because of your species? That shouldn’t qualify you to be titled monsters by default. Being called a vampire doesn’t make you a monster. It’s the actions you take and how you carry yourself. That is what should deem you a monster. I’ve seen what these vampires have done, and those are the ones who should be called monsters. For Pete's sake, some of you here don’t even drink human blood. And you still call yourselves that, it’s not fair to you, the innocent vampires who’ve dedicated centuries to keep the peace,” Aelita breathed heavily. “So, if the lot of you don’t want to fight to protect those humans who call you monster and killed those you love. I understand but fight for the ones who adore you, dress in your clothing on Halloween night. Fight for the humans that love you,” Aelita turned to Velika with a small smile. The room grew quiet, and one man held his hand up.

“I will fight,”

“So will I,” A woman joined with her hand raised. Many, many other’s raised their hands. “I will fight,”

“Me too!”

“I will join your cause,”

“We won’t bow down to evil!” Zaff shouted from somewhere in the crowd. “Suit up!!” Aelita laughed and turned to Megara and Gwen. Their hands stood up high.

Within the crowd, a single man, glanced around the room until his red eyes fell on Aelita. A twisted grin appeared on his face. _‘There she is,’_

___

The two had been talking for what seemed like hours. Tom had yet to stop talking about his Aelita. The loud, clumsy and beautiful woman who captured his heart.

“She sounds amazing,” Maddy whispered, she could see the sparkle in his eyes as he spoke about the other woman. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy. That used to be the spark in his eyes when he talked to her.

“She is,” Tom replied, his eyes still stuck on the blue sky. They began to grow quiet. “Why am I here Thomas?” Maddy asked, cutting through the silence. Tom shrugged, leaning back on the grass with his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” Maddy crawled closer and ran her hand over his bearded cheek. Tom glanced at her before taking her hand in his. “You’ve apologized to me for years. Saying sorry won’t bring me back,”

“I know, I just…I just,”

“You need me to tell you it’s okay? Don’t you?”

His eyes glistened with impending tears.

“To tell you to let me go so you can be with her?” Maddy grinned. “You don’t need my permission to move on Thomas, we were young, nothing you did was all on you. Darling, I **pleaded** for you to change me,”

“Yes, but I didn’t have to. If I hadn’t, you’d stil--,”

“I would be dead, I would have died an old lady,” Maddy joked. “I would have died during my life, eventually,”

“But you would have lived your life. Maybe even had children, get married…,” She shook her head with pursed lips.“The time I spent with you was so magical, fond memories I’ll cherish,”

Maddy raised her shirt and exposed old, scars coating her torso. “You saved me from those awful people who called me their child, Thomas you saved me,” Maddy pulled her shirt down. “Don’t you remember?”

Tom nodded and kissed her hand. “You’re in love again, really in love, don’t let this one go,” Tom met her eyes with an adoring smile.

 “I miss you so much, Maddy,” She smiled when he planted a soft kiss on her palm. “I’m in love with someone else,”

_____

“Good work Lennix,” Parthena sighed as she closed her red eyes. She could see the room filled with cheering vampires and a single human woman smiling amongst them. Parthena turned to the small army of chiro, growling and moaning behind her.

“Bring her to me, alive,”

The horde of beast took off into the night.

               

Velika smiled at the moon looming overhead. The night was quiet and the air cold to her lungs. Winter was her favorite season, the white snow untouched on the lawn and gentle snowflakes falling from the starlit sky. Gwen tiptoed into the living room, Velika almost didn’t hear her. “Your still here?” Velika asked. “I thought you’d leave with Zaff--,”

“Ssh, ssh. Don’t you hear that?” Gwen whispered pointing to the window. Velika followed her finger to the window, but she saw nothing and turned to Gwen suspiciously. “I don’t hear anything, I don’t have supersonic hearing like the rest of you youngsters,” She laughed, but Gwen shook her head. “Something’s coming this way, there are so many….,” Velika shot up to her feet, walking closer to the window. She could hear it now, the sounds of hundreds of footsteps and they grew louder by the second. “Call the others! We need to defend the manor! Where’s Aelita,”

“She’s in the basement with Thomas,” Gwen shouted running back to the dining hall.

“Good,” She couldn’t allow Aelita to get hurt

When Gwen burst through the dining hall, the two vampire families stopped their chattering and looked at her.

“Something’s here!”

____

The sound of something shattering caused her to jolt from her sleep. Aelita looked up at Tom to make sure he was okay. He still breathed lightly.

Then there was another loud noise.

Aelita frowned at the sudden loud bang. If those moronic vampires were running around again and knocking stuff over she was going to be livid. She got up from Tom’s bed, sliding onto her feet. Her eyes darted at him before leaving the room. When she got to the living room to her surprise, the house was dark. All the lights were out and no sign of the vampires, there was a loud clatter from upstairs. _‘Found them,’_ Aelita made her way to the top of the stairs, the ruckus got louder.

“Vel? Megara?” She called, and the ruckus stopped, and she stopped walking. Rounding the corner was something big and breathing hard. Her mouth hung open as she watched in terror as a monster on all fours stepped from around the corner with her clothes in its mouth. She froze at first before taking a deep breath.

It stepped toward her, and she instantly turned on her heels and ran downstairs. The monster snarled just before it gave chase, Aelita picked up her nightgown as she hurried down the stairs. The beast was faster in an instant it charged down the steps. Aelita cursed, it was faster than her. She didn’t have time to think about the consequences of the leap and jumped over the railing. She flipped over and landed on her back. The sound of something snapping caused her to arch her back off the hard flooring. Her vision was blurry, and her ears rang. “Ow! Ugh…,” Her eyes fell on the open door leading to the basement. She desperately wanted to crawl down their and plead for Tom to wake up. Inside she knew that wasn’t the best move, he could be killed that didn’t stop from calling for him.

“Th-Thomas…,” She called out and rolled onto her side, blood dripped from her nose as she crawled toward the front door.

“Someone…Ah!” She turned her head to see the beast pinning her down by her calves with its paw. It rolled her over but the slick of it's long snout and stood on its hind legs. In horror she watched the monster’s entire abdomen split down the middle, it’s ribs poking out from his rubbery skin. “No!”

It roared and picked her up with its ribs. She screamed in disgust, then she cried out again in the realization that it was resealing its abdomen. Trapping her in darkness.

“No! No! No! THOMAS!!!!”

_____

The blue sky began to dim, Maddy smiled at Tom. “It’s time to wake up,” He looked up and back at her. “Seems so,” He stood up from the grass and smiled at her. “This is goodbye, isn’t it?” Maddy pushed herself onto her feet and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Yes,” She said against his shirt. She hugged him and wiped her tears. “I will always love you, Thomas, but it’s time for us to go our separate ways, don’t expect to see me here next year,” Maddy sternly said with a severe glare.

He chucked and step back. “I won’t,”

Their silent gaze was broken by an ear-shattering scream.

“THOMAS!!!!”

“Aelita?!” Tom called back, looking into the dark sky. “Somethings wrong!” Maddy shouted with panic. “Wake up, Thomas!”

The scenery began to fade to black.  Maddy gave him a bright smile and watched him disappear.

“Wake up!”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! MAJOR! MAJOR! MAJOR! Smut, violence and excessive language.

The vampires stood outside the manor, fighting back, creature after creature. “There’s too many of them!!” Megara shouted. The chiro wave was endless, she ducked down as one attempted to take her head in one gulp. Megara raised the earth in front of her and slammed the rock into the beast, the sound of its bones cracking before it became motionless.

Morgan set her hand aflame and sliced through the charging monster. “Morgan behind you!” Velika bellowed. Before she could turn her head a tree was thrown onto the beast behind her. She snapped her head around to the source of the dominant throw.

The army of beast froze, they turned to Tom as he marched through the ground. They ran toward him with their jaws dripping with saliva.

He grabbed a chiro by the base of its large teeth and ripped it’s jaw upward, splitting the monster in two. Another ran toward him, raising his hand he punched through its chest, pulling out its deformed heart, with disgust he tossed it to the ground. The lifeless body slammed into the snow. The snow before him was nearly dyed in red. Tom raised his red eyes, glaring into the horde of the beasts.

The chiro stopped again. The beasts looked at the sky and stepped back before retreating into the trees. As if they were answering a call no one else could hear.

“Thomas! You’re a sight for sore eyes!” Velika praised as he embraced her in a tight hug. Tom pulled away to looked around. There were a lot of familiar faces he was going to address, but he had other concerns on his mind.

“Where’s Aelita?”

“Sh-She’s not in the house?!” Tom merely shook his head. “No, I heard her scream before I woke up,”

“This was a distraction. Aelita was their target,” Megara stated, taking her hands off the head of a deceased chiro at her feet.

“You want to explain to me what in the hell is going on?” He frowned. Velika rapidly nodded. “We have months worth of information to fill you in on,”

____

Aelita opened her eyes and found herself on a stone table, with her recollections coming back, she shot up. She looked around the room, it was dark and obviously wasn’t home. Slowly, her hand slid up her back and pressed onto the sore spot. That was definitely a bruise. Pushing through the pain, she got up to her feet.

Aelita’s bare feet hit the stone ground hard as she ran through the room. Searching. There was one door with heavy chains on it and only high windows. With no other choice. Aelita combed the walls, she felt a breeze from a crack between the bricks. Aelita pushed against the block with all her might. It eventually gave way, and she crawled through the crack. Luckily the hole wasn’t too tight, or she could have gotten stuck inside the walls. She kept squirming in the darkness, screeching when she saw a creepy crawly or two. Soon her hands were meet with soft snow, when she got outside, she looked around while running into the trees, the blistering snow cold on her toes.  Her lung stung from the low temperatures.

When she got further, she slipped on something causing her to spin out of control. As the spinning stopped, Aelita pulled herself on all fours. It was a frozen lake. The panic on her reflection was true. She was terrified. Aelita glanced back and forth only to see mountains and more trees through the falling snow.

“Wh-Where am I?!”

She looked around. No one responded. Carefully climbing to her feet, she managed to hold still calling out for anyone to hear.

“Thomas!!? Hello! Velika! Gwen!? Megara!!?” Her voice echoed in the silence, and the wind continued to blow. Aelita cradled herself, trying to brace herself for the cold wind.

“Poor thing let me help you,” She jumped back. Aelita swirled to the woman with red piercing eyes. Aelita knew instantly who she was. Her lips parted to speak her name. “Parthena,”

The vampire put her hands on Aelita’s head, and she fell back onto the ice with a thud. Her eyes slowly closing as sleep took over. Before she fell in complete darkness, Parthena laughed with a few words.

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance,”

_____

“What have you found on Aelita’s location?” Tom asked Megara. She nodded with pursed lips. “We have a suspect, Dragon found a vampire lurking around the house,”

“A defector?”

Before Megara could reply, Velika approached them.

“No, someone working for The Faust. He goes by the name of Lennix,” Velika added. “Dragon has met him before,”

“If you allow me to glimpse into his mind, I can find out where Aelita is being kept,” Megara offered. Her eyes were full of concern for her new human friend. Tom agreed, leading her toward his office.  Velika watched them walk away, a pair of lights flashed from the outside. She walked out the front door to investigate.

 

Lennix glared up at Dragon as he watched him, blood coated him from the gashes on his face.”You're not very good at hiding,”

Lennix laughed manically.

“Let me guess, you intended to let us find you? You would willingly give up your life for a worthless cause,”

“Only because I know we’re going to win, you daft fools have no idea what’s waiting for you,” Lennix spat, blood rolling off his chin. “You lot really think this whole fight is about a human girl?”

“Where’s Aelita?” Dragon asked with his hands balled into a tight fist. “She’s long gone, by the time you find her she’ll be a pile of mush,”

“Is that what you think?” Dragon growled. “We know where your hiding, Ireland right?”

Lennix scoffed with a growing smirk.

“Yes, but where, Ireland has many, many hidden areas, the mountains? Or maybe their underground,” He laughed and spit blood to the floor. “Your kind won’t win,”

The door opened, and the victorious smile on Lennix’ face dropped when Tom stepped into the room, his red eyes burning holes into his. Megara walked from behind him and stepped toward Lennix.

“Don’t tell me, you plan to beat me some more? Get me to talk?” Lennix chuckled with a bloody smile. Tom shook his head and rubbed his bearded cheek. “Nah, she’s just going to dig deep into that thick skull of yours,” As Tom spoke Megara stalked the bloody vampire, her fangs visible. Lennix felt Megara reached for his temples from behind. His eyes rolled back at the pain of his memories were pulled through.   Her fingers tips tore through his flesh, blood splattered onto the floor.

Megara frowned at some of the images presented in front of her. She stepped back and looked up at Tom.

“She’s in Ireland, an abandoned, ruined castle, she’s alive,” She reported with a brief sigh of relief.

Tom exhaled, thankful for the news.

“She won’t be for long,” Their moment of peace was ruined from Lennixs’ claim. Tom glared at Lennix and gestured Megara to leave. “Kill him,” Tom ordered. Dragon nodded with a satisfied smile before Tom left the room.

 

He marched toward the front door. “Thomas, wait,” Megara grabbed his forearm. He spun around and met her eyes. “I could see everything too clear, this is a trap. They are expecting you to come for her,” 

“Thanks for the warning, Megara, but I’m going,” Tom turned toward the hall and found Morgan staring at him.  “Stop this, Thomas,”

“Don’t start with me Morgan,”He growled. She stepped in front of him, blocking his exit. Her eyes focused with a cold expression. “You need to stop and think. If this is a trip they will kill you and her, we need you right now,”

“Well if you need me that badly then wait until I come back before the next move,” Morgan felt anger bursting from her stomach, and she let him pass.

“Thomas! All of this, you're risking your life for **a mortal**!?” Tom turned on his heels and marched toward Morgan who stepped back until she hit the wall.

“That **mortal**!” He hissed with an unforgiving scowl. “Goes by the name of **Aelita** Saena, and she’s a member of **my** house, whether you like it or not. And I’m going to her, see you later, Morgan,” Morgan huffed when he left. He had never spoken so harshly to her. She had to admit, there was a feeling of proud for him.

Outside of the door stood Sin standing in front of Velika. “You’re here?” Tom questioned watching Sin stretch his arms over his head.

“Yeah, I woke up two days ago. Like the beard,” He laughed pointing to Tom.

“Where’s yours?” Tom jabbed with a tilted head. Sin narrowed his eyes. “Funny…You know what facial hair looks like on me,”

“Those baby hairs? Yeah, they don’t look good,” The two laughed softly before Sin spoke again in a solemn tone.

“Ready to go?”

“You’re coming?”

“Of course, Aelita is my friend as much as yours,” Tom smiled with a small nod. “Thanks, Sin,” Velika clapped her hands loudly.

“Go get her, and the three of you better be home before tomorrow dinner time, don’t make us come search for corpse’s,”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sin smiled and turned to the car. “Can I drive?”

“Since we’re in a hurry, I’d prefer it. Take us to the airport, I have a jet,”

“Ooh! Can I fly it?”

Velika watched them drive away with a worried smile.

___

Aelita felt her arms ache, she opened her eyes to investigate the pain. Her toes were only centimeters off the ground and her wrist bound in chains above her head. How long had she been out? When she escaped, it was daylight, from the high windows and lit candles it appeared to be evening now.

“What? What is this?” She struggled against her binds. A soft giggled behind her neck sent shivers down her spine. “So, this is the mortal that had a hand in my family’s death?” Parthena ran her black fingernails up her ribs, causing her to flinch.

“Don’t touch me!” Aelita shouted. “And I didn’t do anything,”

“That not what I hear,”

“And what do you hear? Voices in that pretty, little head? Do they sing?” Aelita asked with a glare and slanted head. “I bet they sing It’s a Small World,” Parthena dragged her nails against her waist, cutting through her dress and bits of her flesh. “Funny…Let’s how long you can keep up that façade,” She could feel the anger and hatred as she spoke. This woman intended to kill her.

“After I got the news of my brother and sisters death, I was beside myself. I wanted to know who was strong enough to kill them both in a single night. Not to mention my beloved,” Aelita gasped sharply when her nails dug deeper, blood rolled down her abdomen. “My Alaric…My darling….We were set to marry,”

“Ma-Marry?” She spoke through the pain. “That bastard was sick and perverted! He was sleeping around I hope you know,”

“With mortals, I’m aware, but my Alaric had urges. I respected that, he was a feral man,” She spoke with a slight moan and her free hand running up her neck. “Something I’m sure you’ve yet to experience,”

“I’m dating a dating a vampire who has a huge sexual appetite so I can get that,” Parthena stopped circling her and stepped a few feet away.

“Anyway, let’s get this over with, my pets are growing weary,” She leaned over and grabbed a copper handle sticking from the ground. With a single yank, she pulled open a large door. Inside a pit were barking, growling, crocodile-like chiro jumping up in search of what they got a whiff of. Her blood.

“Really? A pit!?” Aelita shouted.

“Darling we’re just getting started,” Parthena walked away from the monsters. Aelita turned her head so she could see her. Parthena pulled the other end of her chain from an attachment on the wall. Aelita was hoisted up high in the air. Fear began to set in, but she just tried to manage her breathing.

“Slowly, you will be lowered into the pit, they’ll be feasting on your legs first. Then they get the rest of you. A true meaning of a slow, and agonizing death,”

Aelita glared at her.

“What does this do for you? This doesn’t resolve the pain you feel or the death of your siblings and Alaric! The only reason they died was that they were vile, disgusting and inhumane! There will always be someone out there to stop your kind of evil! Always!” Aelita shouted from above.

Parthena smiled. “After we get rid of all those _peacekeeping_ vampires, we’ll unleash hell, armies of chiro running ramped on humanity,” Parthena flash her fangs and red eyes. “Then Kane and I will finally rule over the world, creating a place for just us. You really think after I’ve killed you, I would be happy? How little your human mind thinks,” Aelita watched her head toward the door. “Have fun, pets,” The door closed, and the chain jolted, dropping her an inch. Aelita screamed as one of the chiros roared below.

____

“Is this the place?” Sin asked in a hushed tone. “Yes,” Tom replied with a whisper.

“…Are you sure?”

“Wha-Yes!?” Tom hissed. “This is the coordinates Megara gave me,”

“But like, there’s a dozen old ruins up here,”

Tom turned to glare at him. Sin pursed his lips and nodded his silence. Tom returned to sliding against the wall and making his way to the door. Sin leaped ahead, and army crawled to the opposite side of the door. Tom rolled his eyes.

 “You see anything?” Sin whispered from his other side.

“No, just stay low,” Tom replied, he grabbed the door handle and pulled the iron door back. With a loud creak, he forced it open.  They slowly stepped into the darkness, stepping carefully. Quietly kicking pebbles out of their way.

“Watch your back,” Sin whispered, his eyes darting around the darkness. They jumped at the loud scream of a voice they recognized to belong to Aelita. Tom flinch before he ran into the dark, Sin followed, called out for him to wait. Tom burst through another door with a shoulder thrust, and it fell with a loud bang.  Aelita looked up from the chiro, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her lover.

“Ah! Thomas! Y-You’re here!” Aelita shouted. Her feet just inches from the growling monsters. Sin pushed past him and stared in awe.

“Cool a pit!” Sin said with a big smile. “You don’t see these anymore,”

“We’re coming to you Ae! Just don’t move!” Tom instructed.

“I mean….,” she began, looking up her binds. “That’s doable,” Tom took a step forward, the toe of his shoes tripped a loose chain on the floor. An iron door dropped down beside them. They lunged forward when a large, bear-sized chiro flew toward them on all fours. Tom growled in frustration. They jumped to their feet. “Sin, you get Aelita down, I’ll handle this thing,” Sin ran, in a blink, he was on his way toward the dangling girl.

 

“Aelita, long time no see, you gained some weight!?” Sin called from below with two thumbs up. She shook her head and watched him intently. “Hello!? Blood-thirsty monsters only a few feet under me!” Aelita screamed from the ceiling holding onto her chains for dear life.

“On it!!” Sin shouted running toward the addon on the wall. He lifted the chain, and it began to lower her toward the creature. One snapped up from the pit, and she screamed, lifting her feet.

Tom slid around the bear chiro and wrapped his arms it’s snout, ramming his fist into the giant red eye. It bellowed in pain.

“No! Up! Up Sin!!”

“Sorry!! This contraption is confusing!”

“Then don’t touch it!” She snapped at him.

“There’s a button here!” Sin pointed out with a curious eye.

“Don’t push it!”

“Maybe it does something!”

“Sin!! If you touch that button--!” Before she could finish, she let out a gasp when he touched it.

“I gotta see what it does!” He pressed it, and she began plummeting toward her death. Sin cursed and grabbed the chain as it flew off the hook, digging his heels into the ground. The button caused the latch to slide into the wall, an instant death button.

“So that’s what it does,” He chuckled weakly.

Aelita lifted her legs as the monster jumped up to try and grab ahold of her dangling legs. “Sin!! I’m going to kill you!!”

“I got it!” Beside him, another iron door opened beside him. A little chiro, the size of a German shepherd, snarled and barked at him, drool falling from its jaws. “Damn!”

“What now!?

“Don’t panic but there’s a chiro headed my way!”

“Telling me not to panic is going to make me panic!!” He dodged the chiro, moving to the side. Causing Aelita to swing and slam into the stone wall.

“Augh!---Oh my god! Shit that hurts! Sin stop!” He dodged it again, causing her to fly across the room and into the other wall. When she cried out in pain, Tom’s head snapped toward them.

“Sin you baboon!! Just swing her on to the ledge!!” Tom shouted from the other side of the room holding the chiro back by its long nose, but the damn thing was huge. He screwed his hands into its bony jaw. His hands were full, he didn’t have time to catch her.

Aelita and Sin turned to the big ledge just above Tom’s head. Sin kicked the dog-sized chiro into the wall as it ran at him.

“Are you mad?!” Aelita screamed. “There’s no way he can aim that good!”

“ **He’d better**!!” Tom snapped, glaring at them. The chiro pulled back, but Tom’s hold in its jaw was strong. “Do it!”

Aelita screamed in aggravation. She prepared her self to swing. Sin yanked hard on the chain, and she flew into the air. Sin ran across the room dodging rampaging chiro. Aelita swung over the ground and up. The feat made her stomach drop, Sin correctly released the chain, and she flew up and over the ledge. She fell onto her hip with a grunt. She was going to be bruised.

“Yes!” Sin shouted. Aelita gaped at the ceiling in disbelief and unchained her hands. She looked over the ledge and smiled.

“I’m okay!”

“Good, Sin! Help me get rid of these things!”

Sin grabbed the chiro by its neck, and with lightning speed, he ran towards Tom. Pulled the bear chiro’s jaw open with a grunt Sin shoved the dog in its mouth. With the bear preoccupied with removing the dog out of its mouth, Tom pushed his hand into the bear's chest and pierced its heart. His arms and chest were coated in dark blood.

Sin returned to the pit and grabbed the iron door. He slammed the door down repeatedly on the chiro until they stopped moving.

\----

Aelita climbed off the ledge, carefully. She ran towards Tom until he turned to her. With a disgusted look toward his clothes, she stopped in her tracks.

“Hi!”

“Hey,” He said with a pant.

“Are you panting?” She questioned with a frown.

“Give me a break,” He breathed. “I’ve been asleep for three months, let me get my groove back,” Aelita couldn’t help but smile, he smiled back. No longer caring about the blood she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He hugged her tightly, moaning into the kiss.

“Uh, excuse me,” Sin interjected. “Can we take this outside, this is no place for a reunion? Better yet, let’s get on the jet,” Sin groaned as he accidentally stepped in blood on his way out.

Aelita nodded in agreement. “I want to go home,”

“Me too,”

___

“Relax, we’ll talk about everything tomorrow afternoon, Vel wants you to rest,”

“I know, but I want to talk about it now while it’s fresh,”

“Obstinate,” Tom chuckled, he discarded her bloody, torn dress onto her suitcase. She sat in only her underwear. He took a seat beside her and picked up the bottle and cotton swab.

She hissed when he dabbed the cut on her ribs with alcohol. “I know, I know it hurts,” He soothed, gently wrapping the bandage around her cuts. With a gentle gaze, she watched him. He was right here, breathing, talking and moving in front of her. He caught her gaze and smiled. “What?”

“Nothing…Your back,”

He dipped his head with a smile. “I never left Ae. Just slept,” She understood that to some extent. “I missed you…So much,” He heard her voice crack, Tom brought his eyes back up to hers. His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. “I missed you too,” Aelita cupped his bearded cheeks, pressing her lips against his in a dominating kiss. When she pulled away, he moaned and put down the bottle and cotton. “It’s the beard, right?”

She laughed and kissed him again, this time she pushed him back against the mattress. He sucked her lower lip and lowered his hands to her waist. She reached between their crotches to unbutton and unzip him. He was already hard, ready for her. He had previously removed his bloody shirt when they came home.

“Don’t touch it, I want to be buried inside you when I come,”

She bit her lip and pulled her panties down. Tom slid his hand up her back, avoiding her cuts and bruises, he skillfully took her bra off with his thumb and forefinger. She threw away her undergarments and returned to his lips. Tom moaned when she kissed the corner of his mouth and trailed kisses down his cheek and into his neck. Sucking, licking and biting his veins.

“Ae,” He ran his hands through her hair. “Get up,” She looked into his eyes, they were red, hungry and clouded with lust. Aelita slid off him, Tom positioned himself behind her, pulling his pants down his thighs. He didn’t even bother to take them all the way off. Her breath hitched in her throat when his rock hard tip pressed against her leaking entrance.

“So wet, already,” he noted. With a loud moan, he spoke. “Ae, I’m about to fuck you,” She felt heat sliding out of her from his harsh words. It had been so long, she nearly forgot how he made her feel, she was about to get a sharp reminder.

Tom slammed into her heat from behind. Without wasting a second, he thrust into her. Aelita’s breath was wiped from her body with each powerful thrust. Her back arched, pressing her chest into the mattress. The sound of her moans bounced off the walls. This went on for a while, too long. He never made a noise as he took her.

“Tom—Fuck! Thomas say something! I can’t---It feels so good!” She screamed as he drilled into her passage. Aelita turned to him and eyed him. His teeth were gritted together, possibly trying to contain whatever self-control he had left. His eyes were flaming red and the veins in his body completely visible. Aelita groaned she had never seen him like that, she wanted to see more.

“Oh, baby just let go! I need you! I want to feel you deep inside me!” She moaned, clawing at the bed sheets.

Tom lifted his head back and growled. “Oh, I wish you hadn’t said that!” He grounded out through clenched teeth.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” She chanted while he slammed into her. “Please just fuck me!”

He snapped.

Aelita felt his thrust become ruthless, his speed unbelievably fast, every second he was pushing back inside her. She could barely feel him slide out before he slid back it. Her eyes rolled back, and her back arched harder, ignoring the pain of her bruises and cuts. He smashed into her sensitive spot relentlessly.

“You better not come until I say, Ae! I need to feel you!” He moaned feeling her walls close in around him

OH--! Oh, Thomas! I don’t think I can hold--! Ah! Ah! Thomas, I’m coming!” She screamed, her stomach felt like millions of butterflies, and the heat pooling there made her lose all her senses. Keeping her release from breaking free was driving her mad. She needed to come, it had been so long.

“Fuckmefuckmefuckme! Thomas! Oh, Baby! Fucking---Yes!” She cried, tears rolled down her green eyes. “ITFEELS—SOGOOD—ITFEELSSOGOOD!”

He groaned loudly, taking her hips in his large hands and pulled her back onto his thick, hot shaft. “Hold on for me baby! I want to see how much you’ve been saving for me!”

“Ican’tThomas! Ineedtocome!!”

“Yes, you can baby! Tell me how you want it! Talk to me!”

He shifted just slightly, and she saw stars, her toes and fingers began to go numb with immense pleasure, her clit kept hardening as he fucked her, harder and faster.

“Rightthere!! Thomas!!Fuckright there!”

“Right here?” He repeated with a moan as she tightened around him. “Your so tight baby! Did you miss me?”

“Fuckyes!”

“Ooh, you’ve got a tongue on you tonight, my sweet girl,”

She sobbed into the pillow as he continued to pound into her, their flesh slapping together sharply. “Willyou—Ah!- Will you let me come?! Thomas! I’m losing my mind!!”

“Almost baby!” He pulled out of her, and she screamed from the lost, but Tom turned her onto her back and position himself at her entrance. His tip slid into her passage, and with a sudden thrust, he was inside her again. She screamed, and it died off into a sob. “God!”

“Look at me when you come!”

“CanIcome?! Fuck! Pleaseplease—Let me come!!” She shouted as he placed his arms on either side of her head, his hips slamming into hers. He chuckled at her tears. “I’m begging you, baby!!” She whimpered.

“Come Ae! Come! You can come but let me see those eyes!”

She nodded, and he slammed into her a few more times until her walls tightened around him, he fucked her through the orgasm, pushing through her tight walls. She felt her release gush out of her in a rampaging tidal wave. “Thom—Oh my---Shit!” Her hips shot up off the bed as she convulsed, her eyes rolling back and fluttering shut. She clawed his back, trying to fight through the intense feeling.

“No look at me!” He snapped, her eyes opened, and the last of her release flew from her. Thomas chuckled and kissed her lips and neck, praising her softly. “That was so good, you did so well,”

“I-I can’t do it again…Thomas…,”

“One more baby, I know you’ve got one more round in there,”

“I’m too weak, I can’t,”

“I’ll do all the work, I promise…,” He moaned and hooked his arms under her knees, she watched weakly as he brought her knees over his shoulders. Putting his weight on her, she felt her knees pressed against her chest.

“Fuck!”

This was going to be deep.

She was right. Tom plunged into her walls, hitting her at a newer angle, deeper, so deep. The moment he began to piston into her she knew he was going to make her hold her release again. He knew what he did to her and just how to make her scream and melt into a puddle. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Thomas! Fuuuck!”

“Oh, Aelita! I wish you could see yourself! So hot and wet! Your face so crimson,”

“Onl-You!”

“What’s that?”

“Only you can do this to me,”

“That’s right,” He smirked. “Your mine!”

Aelita tried tugged on the sheets, feeling powerless under him. He was so bulky and hot against her.  She reached down and dug her nails into his thighs, he groaned. His speed was already too fast, but she felt as if he became faster.

“I’m coming!!” She screeched. Tom moaned softly. “Me too, Ae,”

“Oh Thomas! Do it harder and I’ll come!”

He obliged, and the slapping of their skin turned to loud popping. 

“FuckThomas! Justlikethat!” She recited over and over her breathing hitched in the throat. He felt her walls clamp down around him and she stilled. With a long moan, he flooded her walls with his come. It spilled from her entrance and dripped onto the bed.

Tom rolled off her, and she panted heavily. He kissed her shoulder and neck with adoration. “I love you Arihi,”

Her eyes met his, tears spilled from her green ones as his arm wrapped around her waist.

“I love you too,”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got our boys back and we are reaching the end of our story. Just a few chapters left can you believe it? Thanks to everyone that follows, comments and leaves kudos! I appreciate it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Blood and feels.

Both physically and mentally exhausted. Aelita came home, with heavy bags under her eyes and grumbled two words to Bevie. She dropped her suitcases in the living room and grabbed an apple from the kitchen before locking herself in her bedroom and under thick blankets.

Bevie frowned and picked up her coat and shoes from the living room floor. “What are you a snake? Why do you shed your clothes like this?” Bevie mumbled. When she got to the pair of boots on the floor, Bevie made a mental know to throw them at Aelita the first chance she got.  The snow melted into a puddle on the carpet in the living room. When Bevie’s eyes travel to her suitcase, her attention turned to a piece of clothing poking out from under the zipper. She noticed something on the fabric and slid the zipper up. The clothing fell out, and she gasped in horror at the blood-soaked dress. Bevier looked up at her friend’s door and stuffed the clothes back in.

“Where would she have gotten bloody?” She whispered. She was beginning to worry about her friend, the time spent away from home, her physical state and now she was coming home in bloody clothes. A dozen scenarios ran through Bevie’s mind.

 

A few hours later, Aelita burst through the door from her bedroom with her phone smashed between her ear and shoulder. “I’m coming stop yelling at me!” She shouted to whoever was on the other end. Bevie presumed it was Tom, Bevie looked up from her magazine on the couch, studying Aelita.  “Sorry, it sounds like your yelling at me,” Aelita moaned, she ran to her coat that Bevie hung on the back of the kitchen chair and slipped it on. “Give me five minutes,” Aelita hung the phone up and shoved it in her pocket. She whirled around to Bevie with a frown. “Why didn’t you wake me? I thought I told you to wake me before noon,”

“Really? Those two grunts when you came home was, _wake_ _me up before noon_ ,” She probably didn’t mean to say it so snippy the way he did.

Aelita narrowed her eyes, Bevie continued to flip through her magazine without looking up.

“Yeah, Bevie you know our communications are a mixture of whimpers, moans, and grunts, what’s wrong with you?”

Bevie sighed, tossing her head back onto the back of the couch. “Nothing, where are you going **now**?”

Aelita pursed her lips before speaking. “Un…With Tom….We have an uh…. We have to meet with a friend to discuss some important business, I’ll be home later,”

“Good, then we can start this Frozen jigsaw puzzle,”

“Aww, Bevie come on, can’t we just play another game, that’s got two-hundred plus pieces!”

“Nope! This is punishment for leaving me hanging the last few months,”

With an aggravated grunt Aelita agreed. “Fine, whatever,” Aelita walked over to her, their first extended and clashed together with a bump.

“Later peanut,”

“Bye jelly,”

Tom watched Aelita run out of her building and scramble into the car, panting and sniffing from the cold. “Sorry, I woke up late,”

“You just woke up? Ae, it’s four in the evening,” He noted as she put her seatbelt on with a huff. Aelita sat up straight, turning to him.  “I haven’t slept properly in four days, and with everything that’s happening I---Never mind,” Tom noticed her short pause and the quick change in her expression.

“What? Tell me,” He pestered, gently knocking his elbow into hers.

“I don’t want to,” She crossed her arms and stared out the window as he drove away from her flat. They rode in silence for a minute or two before Tom brought the subject up again. When she didn’t reply he had to resort to drastic measures.

“Ae, talk to me, or I’m turning the heat off,”

“Don’t you dare!” She snapped, turning her eyes to him with a deep frown. His hand reached for the button, and she shouted.

“I’ve been having nightmares, okay?”

Tom lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Nightmares?”

Knowing he was going to make her either talk about it or freeze she gave in. “I’ve been having nightmares when I sleep. Nightmares about you and everyone….Dying. Parthena got in my head,” Tom’s eyes softened, he slid his hand onto thigh, squeezing her thigh. “The last thing I want is anyone to die,”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” He said softly, trying to soothe her. She gently sighed and squeezed his hand. “I hope that’s true,”

 Tom glanced at her from the road. “As soon as I get moved into the new house, I was wondering….If you would like to come live with me?” Aelita felt her words stop in her throat. She looked at him, studying his face. After she deduced he was genuine her eyes widened slightly.

“Really? Li-live with you, like cohabitate?”

“Yes,” He chuckled glancing at her before looked back at the road. Aelita let out a shuddered breath. “I would love that…,”

____

“She is sleeping all the time, barely eating and listen to this…I found bloody clothes in her suitcase,” Bevie opened the fridge to grab a plate of half-eaten cake tucked away in the back. She placed the plate on the table, turning back to grab a fork.

“Honestly, besides the bloody clothes everything else sounds like Aelita,” Libby said. Bevie rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, she’s just acting weird lately?....Do you think it’s drugs?” Libby snorted and even after she said it aloud it sounded silly to her ears as well. Aelita wasn’t that kind of person. Right?

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to dig a little deeper. I should investigate, Aelita’s changed ever since she met Thomas. He’s got something to do with it. He’s a nice guy but what if the Dr. slips her drugs every now and then?”

“Now you sound a little off **your** rocker,” Libby laughed again. “Just talk to her when she comes home,” Bevie pressed her head against the fridge and nodded. “That’s right, I should just talk to her,”

A sudden knock at the door made her lift her head.

“I’ll call you back,”

“Alright, don’t lose your mind over there,”

“I’ll try,” Bevie smiled before ending the phone. She walked to the front door but came to a standstill when she found the door already open and no one at the door. Bevie crept toward the door, she stuck her head out of the doorway, looking down the hall. It was quiet, not even a sound of a neighbor. She stepped back and closed the door hurriedly. Locking it. An eerily child suddenly making her shake.

“Well, this isn’t what I expected,”

Bevie jumped with a scream and turned to the voice. A woman, pale, long hair and black nails stood in the kitchen, holding a picture she ripped of the fridge.

“I thought I would find that human girl here, she escaped from me a few days ago,” The woman spoke casually as if Bevie wasn’t even in the room.

“Wh-Who are you and what do you want with Aelita!?”

Escaped? A few days ago? Bevie balled her fist. What was she talking about? Maybe she was crazy, but then the woman spoke again.

“You’re her friend?” Parthena flashed the photo of Bevie and Aelita pushing their faces together for a selfie.  “This is better,”

Bevie ran for her phone on the kitchen table, with a swift kick, the table flew across the room and crashing into the TV. Shock ran through her body, and she collapsed on the ground, barely able to hold herself up on shaky arms.

“Who are you?!!”

Parthena ripped the photo in half with a wicked smile. She stalked Bevie before she reached for her, tangling her pale and into her hair.

“A nightmare,”

____

With a firm nod, Aelita confirmed her answer.

“She said that exactly. How many times to I must repeat my Vel?” Aelita breathed. The entire room was in an uproar. The vampires had gathered together at Tom’s house, once again. The only word that seemed to be heard over and over was _war_.

“Aelita, did they she say where this would take place?” Xavier asked gently, even he could see Aelita’s frustration. “No, no when or where,”

“Aelita we need a little more to go on,” Velika said she kept coming at her with more questions, but Aelita was running out of answers. Which frustrated her a great deal.

“Did you see anything unusual?” Damascus asked.

“Like a pit?” Sin retorted with a delighted chortle.

“Sin this no time for jokes,” Alice scoffed while rolling her eyes. The bickering continued. Aelita looked around the room, no one was even looking at her anymore. She got up from the chair and marched to a vase sitting on a table in the back of the dining hall.

**CRASH!**

They turned to Aelita, the pieces of a broken vase laid scattered in front of her feet. She wasn’t louder than a room full of vampire’s, so she needed something get their attention.

“ **Ae-lita**!!” Tom nearly made the entire room leap from their skins with his booming voice. “That was a three-hundred-year-old Chinese artifact from The Yongzheng Emperor!!”

“Oh…Sorry,” Aelita raised her hands up with a sigh. “I know your all nervous, but we need to keep a leveled head, Parthena thrives off chaos, and if we don’t get it together she’s going to get one over on us,”

“She’s right,” Dragon agreed. “We need to think where and when The Faust will send out their army of chiro,”

“They haven’t left their post in Ireland, we should keep our focus there,” Alice noted. Now they were getting somewhere, everyone began to stop their bickering and finally joined in adding more details. “We need to know they must have vampires on their side in Ireland,” Astra groaned while taping her finger to her chin.

“Let them come, I’ll pound them into the ground,” Ivan chuckled with a big grin.

“Get out of your imaginations, this is serious,” Damien frowned.

They slowly began to bicker again, and Aelita rolled her eyes. Tom marched through the crowd and scowled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she smiled at him.

“Good work in calming the room but we will talk about the vase,”

“Thomas, come on it was just--,”

“It cost me three million,” He added with a raised eyebrow.

“Th-Three million?! How much disposable income do you have?!”  Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and stepped back. Bevie’s name popped up on the screen. Aelita put the phone to her ear. “Bevie not now, I’ve got--,” A loud laugh made her stop, it was an instant click matching the voice to the vampire.

“Oooh, your friend has such soft skin,” Aelita looked at the phone and pressed the speaker icon before turning to Tom. He noticed her panicked face before leaning close to her.

“What have you done to Beverly?”

“Nothing, yet,”

Aelita’s breathing picked up at her threat. Her eyes narrowed, and she put her hand on her heart, trying to calm it. “It’s us you want, you don’t have to involve anyone else,”

“You want her? Come to the place you took my love away from me,”

She wanted revenge, that’s all she wanted. Parthena didn’t care who she had to hurt to get it. Aelita knew that, but she never imagined this would take place further toward her friends—No, her family.

“Thomas! Please, I need you, help Beverly,” Tom shushed her and pushed her into the next room. “We’ll go save her, but don’t panic. That’s what she expects you to do,”

“I know…I know….But what if something happens to her?” He grabbed her hand and looked over his shoulder. The room was still conversing, Sin in the middle of it all.

“Let’s go before they notice,” Aelita nodded frantically, and she looked past him at Sin. They had to save Beverly, they had to.

 

It didn’t take them long to get to the club. Tom drove insanely fast, and he parked a few streets down to avoid them being seen. Aelita argued with him, telling him she refused to sit in the car. He almost won until she gave him a very plausible what-if scenario.

The room was dark and cold, still burnt and broken from the fire that took place months ago. “Beverly!?” Aelita called out, there was a clatter of something falling. Tom stuck his hand out in front of her. “Wait, Ae, be cautious,”

“I know but--,”

“We’ll find her,” Tom reassured, Aelita groaned, her heart hadn’t stilled it’s rapid beating since she got the call.  Tom didn’t hear anything unusual, he didn’t catch the scent of anything. He still repudiated to let his guard down at any cost. They made their way through the entrance room, walking into the bar and stage area. There on the stage stood a dark figure.

“You took him away from me, then you took my brother and sister. You owe me something in return,” Parthena spoke from the stage. She sat on the stage, crouched with her back turned to them.

“What do we owe you?” Tom replied standing in front of Aelita protectively. Aelita held his hand, digging her nails into his flesh.

“Pain. I want to see you all in pain, excruciating agony,” The figure slowly turned and stood on its feet. Aelita stifled a scream at the spider-like chiro, removing itself from a curl. Tom pushed Aelita to the side, she rolled away onto the cold floor. Tom held his hands out as it lunged at him. It’s legs frantically trying to claw at him. It hissed and screeched until Tom turned and slammed it against the wall. He grunted as he tossed the chiro into the ground. Tom raised his foot and stomped into its abdomen. Aelita looked up at Tom and turned back to the stage. Her mouth slowly opened and tears exploded from her eyes.

Beverly laid in the center of the stage, blood pooled under her.

Aelita ran toward the girl lying motionless. Her heart began to beat, harder and harder in her chest. It hurt, her chest hurt so bad. She kneeled and shook her. “Bevie! Bevie wake up! I’m here!” The moment she got close to her Aelita already knew. She was gone. Cold to the touch and her chest no longer moving with her breathing. She was covered in spider bites, she could see them through her clothes.

“Noooo!! Beverly! Bev! Please! I’m here!”

Tom hurried toward Aelita and kneeled beside her. “Please help her, please,” Aelita sobbed. Tom lifted Bevie’s bloody clothes and examined her thoroughly before letting out a breath. “I’m sorry, Ae…,” Aelita sobbed again and picked Beverly up in her arms, rocking and cradling the lifeless body. Her sobs grew louder.

___

The snow looked beautiful as it fell from the grey sky. Aelita stood within the mourners in her knee-length all-black dress and heels. She forced small smiles when she saw Libby and the others but kept her head down. Bevie’s family, her grandparents and her mother, Mary. Aelita gripped her own wrist in pure guilt. This was her fault, the cause of this impending war, her best friend’s death. **Everything**.

“Hello, Arihi,”

Aelita’s head shot up from her feet. Mary smiled at her before wrapping her arms around her, Aelita hesitated before hugging back. How could she hug the mother of the best friend she had a hand in killing? Aelita felt tears rolling down her face. The guilt was growing, and it was heartbreaking.

“Beverly loved you like a sister, I know you must be hurting, stay as long as you need to,” Mary said softly. She couldn’t. The moment her friend was buried she was running back to Tom’s car. Being here was driving her insane. Mary cupped Aelita’s wet cheeks gazing into her green eyes. Aelita could only watch her speechlessly while she walked away. Her heart couldn’t take much more of this if she could bring her friend by just speaking the truth, she would. She would stand up and spill every detail from her brain if Bevie would wake up. Her chest throbbed harder when she realized it wouldn’t work like that. This was the real world—with vampires and grotesque monsters. Nothing was going to bring back her friend.

A warm pair of hands slid across her waist and wrapped around her middle in a tight embrace. Aelita sighed against Tom’s chest, he rested his head on the top of hers. Aelita turned her head when she heard a few gasping mourners. Sin approached the casket with a giant bouquet of pansies. He laid the flowers on the coffin with a sullen expression and stepped back to speak with Mary. Another person that deepened her guilt. They hadn’t told Sin the news until the next morning they came home. Sin was speechless, and he left without a word to either of them. Tom told her to give him time to come around, and they hadn’t heard from him until a week later at the funeral.

As the funeral began, Aelita clutched Tom’s hands when her chest ached. The word spoken by the priest and Mary’s mothers. He knew she was hurting, and he couldn’t do anything to soothe her. She turned her head into his chest and sobbed, shaking in his arms.  

“We lay down Beverly, our dear daughter, may she rest in peace,” Mary sobbed as the casket was lowered into the ground. Aelita didn’t move from Tom’s hold as the mourners placed their flowers into the hole.

And just like that, her friend was buried six feet under. 

Avoiding Bevie’s friends and family, Aelita snuck her way back to the car and sat inside with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Tom looked at the car, he could see Aelita sitting in the passenger seat with her head down. “I’m going to take her back home, we’ll talk later, Sin. Take care, go home and clear your head,” Tom said in his best big brother tone.

“…Yeah, take care of her,” Sin replied with a low tone. Tom watch Sin leave without another word.

Tom got into his car, she didn’t even look up to acknowledge him. He started the car, turning to her slightly, staring down at her. “We’ll go stay at Vel’s until we move,” She ignored his statement and looked up at the funeral taking place. Her friend was gone. How many times was she going to keep realizing that before she let it soak into her mind? Bevie is dead, and she’s never coming back.

“It’s my fault,”

“Stop,”

“If I had been home—"

“Then you would be dead,”

“Better me than Beverly, she didn’t deserve to die like that, not her,” Aelita growled with a loud sob. She didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but she was angry, hurt and sad. Tom took his hands off the steering wheel and took her hands in his big ones. His eyes flashing red before he spoke with a dark, threatening tone.

“Aelita, I swear to you, I will make them pay for this,”

She brought her gaze back to him, his tone frightening her. All she could do was gape at him, he meant what he said, and she knew he would keep this promise to her.

_____

Aelita sat in a chair in the back of the shop with a pillow cradled in her arms. Morgan, Tom, and Velika spoke in another room. Their voices low so she couldn’t hear.  

“She’s not doing to good, we’ll stay here for a while before returning to the manor,” Tom told Velika with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s fine, she needs to be away from there and her flat,” Velika nodded as she poked her head toward the entryway leading to the back room. Aelita hadn’t moved from her spot in the chair.

“She looks tired, put her to sleep in the bed in the upstairs room, and we’ll finish talking,” Velika said turning back to Tom. He agreed, she had cried every night since they found Bevie. All he could do was hold her until she fell to sleep even though she woke up again screaming. She slept only an hour or two every night. It showed, her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. Even her gorgeous green lit eyes were dull and seemed almost as grey as the winter sky.

 

After a brief quarrel, Tom managed to get her out of the chair and into the upstairs bed. She protested she wasn't sleepy and just wanted to be alone. He promised her space but only if she agreed to have a lie-down.

“I’ll be just downstairs, just sleep and I promise I’ll come check up on you later,” She nodded sleepily, turning away from him on her side facing the window. Tom rubbed her waist before stepping back to look at her. He wanted to stay and hold her until she fell asleep, but by the way, she looked, he knew she eventually fall asleep. The door closed gently, Aelita’s green eyes fluttered shut as she heard Tom’s faint footsteps disappear down the hall.

Tom looked up from the world map draped on the wall of the basement wall. Morgan sat at a table behind him, watching him intently. “You haven’t shaved,” She spoke softly.

“Aelita likes my beard,” He replied without taking his eyes off the map on the wall. Morgan let out a small sigh before speaking again. “You still don’t think it’s time to let her go,” Tom flinched, but he didn’t turn around. “Her best friend died, and you know she’s blaming herself, probably blaming you too,” Tom closed his eyes and inhaled. He knew she was right. If he and Aelita hadn’t met, they wouldn’t be so deep in this chaos, but he remembered what Aelita told him the night he brought her home from Ireland.

_“It doesn’t matter if we were dating….Married or whatever. Parthena and her family would still be chasing this stupid dream of theirs for world domination. I’m not scared of dying, I scared of seeing someone I love die…,” She slid her fingertips along her his bearded jaw._

_“I’m not going anywhere, Ae, I promise,” He reassured with a stern tone._

_“What if I die?”_

_“Don’t talk like that,” Tom retorted with a scowl._

_“What would you do?” She continued, ignoring his frown. Tom just shook his head and kissed her forehead. “Honestly….I don’t know,”_

_“Well, if I died, I would want you to be happy, I don’t care if it takes you years to heal your broken heart. I want you to love again,”_

_“I love you, Ae,”_

_“I love you more, Thomas,”_

 

 

“It’s going to take more than this to break us, Morgan,” Tom said matter of factly. He was stronger than this, and he knew Aelita was too.

Velika walked inside with a phone to her ear. “Thanks, be safe, I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Moran raised an eyebrow when Velika hung up her call. “Who was that?”

Velika smirked before looking at the map with a Tom.

“Boyfriend,” She said with a small laugh. Tom smiled at her before pointing to the map. “This is the closes castle closes to the ruins where I found Ae,”

“Hmm, that’s pretty far into the mountain areas are you sure?”

“Yes, they need to be far from human’s as possible, the chiro reacts to clusters of humans and I’m sure they would disobey their masters if they caught the scent of human in a town,” Tom drew a circle with a black marker on the map.

“Agreed, we need to keep everyone updated on everything we find,” Velika said turning to Morgan. The sound of a bell from the front door of the shop made Velika turn her head. She looked at her wrist and scrunched her nose at the time.

“It’s nearly eleven, who’s coming to an antique shop this late?” She noted making her way to the stairs. Tom put the marker down and followed her up the stairs. Morgan hurried along with them. When they reached the shop from the basement door. Two pale vampires stood in the center of the store, Tom eyed them suspiciously, they wore all black, and their posture looked assumingly violent.

“Who are you?” Velika asked, she too noticed the tense air in the room.

 

Aelita felt a pair of hands up her sides. She let out a contented sigh with her eyes still closed, he rested himself on top of her and buried his head into her neck. His tongue slid up her flesh, she shuddered when his fangs slid past her veins. Her hands reached up and grabbed his shoulders automatically, gently trying to push him off. She wasn’t in the mood beside that she was exhausted. He didn’t budge, but he put his weight on her. A scowl appeared on her face when she felt his cold cheek. He was freezing to the touch, she even felt it through his clothes. He continued his attention on her neck, licking and sucking. She fisted the forearms of his sleeves. “Thomas…Stop…,” He ignored her. She breathed a moan when he pulled her dress over her panties. “Thomas?”

When he didn’t respond a lump formed in her throat. Why didn’t she notice it before? This man on top of her didn’t have a beard. He was cold and slightly lighter than Tom. His muscles were thinner, and he had long hair that tickled her nose.

Aelita slowly opened her eyes and turned to him. She opened her mouth to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth. “Let me taste you,” He demanded with a soft tone. Her scream was muffled by his hand.

“Ssshhh….This won’t hurt much,” Kane said in a hushed tone before he bit into her skin.  

There was a sudden sound of crashing and voices shouting downstairs. Aelita’s eyes darted to the corner, trying to turn to the door. He removed his fangs, blood rolling down his lips.

“Our times up….,” Kane licked his lips before pressing his teeth into her neck once more. She could hear Tom’s voice, he was shouting. Kane drank her blood, moaning as it slipped down his throat. Her eyes widened when he pushed her leg up higher. He grounded his crotch against hers. A scream tried to break through his hand. Aelita clawed at him, trying to scratch whatever she could reach. The more he drank, the less she fought, her body growing weak and her vision become dizzy. She felt her limbs stinging, every nerve felt like it was on fire. Kane removed his mouth from his neck. He reached down and rubbed her through her panties. “I would have loved to fell this cunt of yours around me, but I don’t think my weakling minions can handle that behemoth of a lover you have down there,”

He slid off the bed, he glided his fingers over her scalp and into her hair. Kane yanked her off the bed. Aelita screamed, clawing at his hands in a failed attempt to remove his hand from her hair. He cruelly dragged her out of the bedroom and down the hall. When they got to the top of the staircase Kane pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her neck.

“Thomas!” She shrieked, his arm tightening around her neck, he could effortlessly snap it with one rapid motion, and he let her know. Aelita tried desperately to inhale.

Tom turned to her from the vampires in front of him, one laid on the ground, dead, his head severed from his body. The other was on the ground, Morgan held him in place on the ground with her foot on his neck. Before Tom could react to Kane, he watched in horror to Aelita screaming in pain. Kane withdrew his hand from her side, blood spilling from her. Kane turned her around with a bloody smile and pushed her backward over the banister.

“Regards from my wife,”

Aelita fell onto her side. Her entire body was in agonizing pain. When she fell, the sound of her ribs cracking made it to her own ears. Sobbing and clutching the spouting hole in her abdomen. Kane smiled wickedly as he stepped away from the staircase and licked the blood on his hand. No one moved. They stood frozen with shock. Kane walked back down the hall, slipping into the darkness and vanishing into the night like a ghost.

“AELITA!”

She turned to Tom from where she laid, her hand extended and reached out toward him. “T-Tom…,” She wheezed. Tom marched toward Aelita, his feet making the ground shake with each step. He scooped her into his arms with urgency, cradling her close to his chest.

Aelita coughed, blood spilling from her lips. “Thom—It hurts…,” She wheezed, pushing down on her stomach.

“Stop talking…be quiet!” He snapped as he moved her hand to examine the wound. He put his hand over the wound and pressed down, knowing full well it would do nothing. She was open from both sides, and blood was spilling nonstop. There was so much blood.

“Sto…It’s…It’s okay,” She groaned as she shook her head. Tom gasped when her eyes began to flutter open and shut.

“Look at me, Ae,” He nearly shouted. Trying to remain calm was hard, truly hard as he watched her life begin to slip from her.

“I can’t…I’m-,” She moaned, clenched the chest his shirt. “I’m so—Thomas,”

“Be quiet and just look at me!” He was crying and shouting, he cradled the back of her head and placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest. “I’m sorry,” She breathed. With a shuddered her eyes lowered until they were half-lidded. Tom cried out, loud, he didn’t care how loud he was. His heart was breaking as his love died, slowly in his arms. Again. This was what she wanted. Parthena declared she was going to cause them both great pain and she accomplished it in a single week. “Aelite!? Ae!?” He shook her hard, but she didn’t answer. “Aelita!! No! No! No!”

Tears rolled down and fell on her cheeks. Velika cupped her mouth as she watched from beside him, Morgan looked away, she had to witness her friend in pain all over again. Something she desperately tried to prevent.

Tom looked up at her with a fixed gaze. He knew what he had to do. It was impossible for him to lose her, living without her was impossible, he couldn’t retake this. Tom brought her higher to his mouth and pressed his lips against her neck and sucked, sucked hard, drinking down whatever he could. Every drop had to go. When he felt nothing else flow into his mouth, he licked the blood from his lips.

Slowly, Tom pressed his fangs into her neck again, and he felt a rush of heat leaving him from his core. His bright red eyes began to dim.

“Thomas, what are you doing?!” Morgan shouted. Velika put her hand out in front of her when she took a step closer to Tom. “Velika! Don’t let him do that, are you mad?!”

“Just wait Morgan, it could work….Just let him try,” Velika said. “He needs to try,”

His own blood forced its way into her.

Tom felt Aelita flinch and he continued to let his blood spill into her body. She winced again, he could fell her body growing hot under him.

She jolted violently. Tom held her in his arm forcefully, her back trying to arch out of his arms. The veins in her body began to turn red and bulge inside her becoming visible to their eyes. Her eyes snapped open, the white turnings black and her green eyes turned red. Aelita reached up and fist his hair, tugging. She hissed and suddenly screeched with pain. This was the turning point; her body was either going to accept his blood or reject it.

“Thomas! Stop it!” Morgan shouted.

Aelita screamed again, her body began to violently convulse in his arms. Her hand slipping from his hair and dropping limply to the ground

Slowly the convulsing started to stop as did her screams. Her eyes fluttered shut, her body relaxed. Tom removed his fangs from her neck and sat up straight, staring down at her with tears in his eyes. He gently began framing her face, the red veins began to dissipate. There was silence as he stared down at her. Waiting for a sign of life or ultimately death. His red eyes flickered before turning blue.

Then there it was, faint but it slowly grew in volume.

The sound of a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This is the dreaded climax to the end. We have had a nice ride with this story, I loved it but we have two more to go before the ending.


	21. Chapter 21

With a gasp, Aelita opened her eyes and looked around. She was home. How? Or is this heaven? She thought climbing out of bed and fell. Her legs felt like jelly, it didn’t hurt when she fell, fortunately. Aelita got up to her feet and took a step, she felt like a newborn baby. All while trying to focus and get her legs working correctly she made her way to the bathroom. Her hand searched for the flipper, and once the lights came on, the girl in the reflection almost made her cry out in shock.

She still looked the same, just with minor noticeable changes. Her hair was slightly thicker, straighter, erasing her natural wave, she could see it was shinier. Her fingers traced her facial features until they stopped just below her eye. Those green emerald colored eyes were now red and…She could see the fangs in her mouth. Was this a dream? Or was she merely hallucinating? Hurriedly she pulled her white shirt up over her stomach. There was no sign of her wound nor any cuts and bruises she had received. Kane had stabbed his hand through her, there was no forgetting that pain. Tom. Where was Tom? She rushed from the bathroom and out of the bedroom. It was morning, the sudden gleam from the sun made her shield her eyes from the sunlight. Then her hands shot to her ears, there were dozens and dozens of sounds from far away hitting her eardrums at once.

Cars, birds, the wind, and talking. The manor was miles away from any city. So, how did she hear everything like it was right next to her? She managed to pull out Tom’s voice from the bunch. Aelita made her way toward him, slowly walking down the stairs.

The voices grew louder, she followed them into the library. Aelita pushed the door open and slid her head inside. Tom was talking to Velika, Morgan, and Sin, their backs turned to her. She made no noise, silently stepping into the room.

Tom turned around, holding a map in his hand. He lifted his eye from it, and he stopped talking as she walked closer. They turned to follow where his eyes were focused. Tom rushed past them and strolled toward her, slowly, cautiously. She met his eyes and slid her hands over her body.

“Aelita?”

She frowned at him, her nose scrunched.

“What happened to me?”

Tom raised his hand and attempted to cup her cheek. When his fingertips rubbed against her flesh, she jolted back. Her skin felt tiny pricks from his touch. Aelita touched her cheek and stepped back. Repeating her question.

“What happened to me?”

“I…I changed you,” Tom said.

“Into a vampire?” She asked with a shaky tone. When he just nodded she didn’t know whether if she should have been happy or upset. She answered her own question when Tom reached for her again. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran into his arms.

She **did** die. Tom **did** bite her. This was no dream. She was alive.

 

Tom sat on the edge of the bed with his chin resting on his hand. Watching Aelita shuffle into a pair of jeans. She grunted and cursed in frustration, her red eyes rolled up toward Tom who just gazed with a provocative smile on his face. After she pulled the jeans up all the way, she broke the silence.

 “I didn’t think you would change me, since the last time I joked about it, you seemed really angry,”

“That was then,”

“That was a joke,” She retorted. “I was _joking_ and ---Look at this!” Aelita cupped her own rear end. “My butt is a size bigger,”

“Relax, it’s nothing to worry about,”

She got the feeling he wasn't listening when his eyes drifted to her behind. “I _like_ my skinny jeans, now I’m going to the true definition of having too much ass in the pants!” She tried to turn her head to get a look at her backside.

Tom chuckled and looked her up and down. “At least your alive,” She harden, looking at him with gentle eyes. A smile slowly grew on her lips. “Yeah, I’m alive,”

“We still have some packing to do,” Tom said patting his thighs and standing up.  “You should rest for a little while,”

“I’m fine,”

He raised an eyebrow and looked her over. She stepped back, frowning at his ogling.

“Are you sure? This is a whole new body, new needs. Does anything hurt?”

Aelita thought for a minute, there was one thing bothering her. “My throat hurts,” She said cupping it.

Tom walked back toward the bed. “Ah, you haven’t gotten your first taste yet,”

“First of what---Oh…Blood…right,” She couldn’t hide the disgusted tone in her voice. Tom chuckled and removed his shirt. Her eyebrows quirked upward. “What are _you_ doing?”

“Giving you your first taste,” He laid back on the bed and gestured her to come to him.

“Ew, can’t I just go grab a burger or something,”

“That’s fine, but it won’t satiate you, come here,” He ordered with his arms up and open for her.

Aelita huffed before she stepped toward him, biting her lower lip while she crawled over him, Tom turned his head to the side and displayed his neck. Something about his neck laying out for her made her mouth water. On instinct, she lowered her head and licked his neck.

“Bite down, baby, don’t hold back,” He whispered. She bobbed her head and licked him again, she opened her mouth and bit down. Tom snickered.

“What was that?”

“I---I didn’t want to hurt you,”

“I can take it…Bite me,”

She tried again, slowly letting her teeth sink into his skin. When he hissed, she tried to pull away, but he cupped the back of her head and pushed her deeper. “Keep going,” He moaned. “Drink, baby,”

She tasted his blood spilling from his neck, and her breathing picked up. What she expected to taste like copper or foul water was utterly surprising. His blood tasted sweet, delicious, like chocolate milk. She moaned and pressed deeper.

She felt him bucking up against her crotch. A blush started to creep onto her cheeks. He was hard.

“Aelita, keep going,” He muttered. Aelita moaned into his neck, causing him to grind up harder, seeking friction. She slid her hand down his sides, causing him to shiver. Tom moaned into her ear. When she reached down to the waist of his pants, he stopped her. She gently pulled away to meet his eyes.

“What’s wrong,”

“Nothing, you know I want you, but we have a lot to do,” He said dropping his head down on the bed with a disappointed sigh. “God, I almost lost myself there,” She licked her lips. “You got turned on?”

“It’s been a while…,” He whispered.

Aelita gave him a confused look.

“The last person to drink from me was Morgan,”

“Don’t mention her while we’re in bed, come on, I want you,” She pleaded with a pout.

“No, patience, Ae,” He sat up and kissed her cheeks avoiding her bloody lips. “I promise we’ll get some alone time later, let’s get cleaned up. And. We have guests in the house…With good hearing,” She fought a blush from spreading across her cheeks. He was right. Aelita knew she would be mortified if they all heard her in the throes of passion. Tom led her into the bathroom, she cleaned her mouth, and he dressed his bit mark.

“Do you feel okay? I drank a lot,”

“You did…I’ll manage. We can have liver for dinner,” Aelita’s face twisted in repugnance. He laughed. “Or maybe not,”

“I’ll eat human food…and then I could probably---Ugh, drink something,” The thought of drinking animal blood made her feel queasy, even as a vampire.

“Trust me, your just use to human dishes, once you get a taste of other vampire meals and some blood, you’ll forget all about the foods you used to eat,”

“Can we stop talking about it? I’m getting nauseous,”

 

The kitchen was mainly packed in boxes except for some few dishes. Aelita’s eyes fell onto the large window, she remembered the day she was taken by Jarlath, bursting through the wall. A scary incident that will forever be marked down as a day that changed her and her life.

Her hands slide along the bare countertops, she was going to miss this house, all the meals she prepared came freshly behind her eyelids. She could swear the aroma of the meals flew into the air. Those would become a distant memory now.

“This room has already been done, almost anyway,”

She turned to Sin and smiled. He smiled back at her before walking closer to her. Aelita forced back tears and opened her arms, bringing him into a tight embrace. “How are you?” She asked against his chest.

“Been better, I’ll probably be better in a few months, tops. I normally bounce back pretty quick,” Aelita lifted her head to meet his eyes. “It’s all my fault,”

“Be quiet…Don’t talk like that. It’s my fault too, I should have been there for her too. We knew they were coming for all of us, and she got dragged into it,”

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you Sin, we --,” He shook his head and ran his hand through her black hair. “Don’t worry, I know why you two did it….I shouldn’t have seen her like that anyway,”

“Thank you for being the best boyfriend, my best friend ever had,” She said with a grin. He laughed and nodded. “Thanks for being the best girlfriend, my best friend has ever had,” Aelita laughed a bit before wrapping her arms around Sin again.

After a few more minutes of rambling Aelita left the kitchen and found herself inside the library. Velika and Morgan were packing away Tom’s massive collection of books into boxes. “You look good,” Velika smiled looking up from her task. Velika patted the taped box shut before walking over Aelita. “How do you feel?”

“Well, my skin isn’t all pins and needles anymore,” Aelita huffed running a hand over her cheek.

“Good, but I meant how are you _feeling_?” Velika repeated the question, and Aelita shrugged.

“Bevie’s gone, I almost died…I’m a vampire now….A lot has happened in the past year than my entire life. I don’t know the first thing about being a vampire, and Tom—,”

“Is fine, as long as you are,” Velika cut in, she patted Aelita’s shoulder with a smile. “You have to keep that brightness with you, that smile, the way you talk. He adores you, everything that is you, human or vampire. If he has you and you have him. There’s nothing that you two can’t overcome together,”

Aelita pursed her lips, blinking back tears. “Thanks, Vel,”

“No problem. Now help us pack up this library. Who reads this many books?” Aelita laughed and stepped toward Tom’s desk in the corner of the room while Velika walked to the other side stuffing books in boxes. When she got to the desk, her eyes fell onto the map Tom was looking at earlier.

“Don’t touch anything, we’re almost done,” Morgan snapped under her breathe. Aelita nodded, she needed a distraction. Something to direct their attention. Her eyes fell onto a stack of books on a table beside Morgan. Aelita walked toward it with a gasp, tripping on nothing and pushing the books to the floor.

“Oh god! Sorry, Melissa!”

Morgan growled with rage before bending down to pick up the books. “It’s Morg---Just go do something else, we’ve got this room,”

Luckily Velika was on the other side of the room packing and paid no mind to the two. Aelita shuffled quickly toward the desk and pulled her phone out. With rapid movements of her fingers, she managed to take a good photo of the map.

When Morgan got all the books back into a pile, Aelita walked back over with her hand out. “Here let me help—oh god! Sorry!”

She knocked the books over again, and they fell with loud thuds.

“Look! Just—Just go and do something else….Please!” Morgan said through clenched teeth, her anger was showing, the smell of something burning filled her nostrils. Under Morgan’s feet were two black burn marks. Aelita nodded will saying nothing, that time she didn’t need a distraction, she just wanted to annoy Morgan.

After leaving the room, she walked up the stairs leading into the attic where she found almost everything in the room unpacked, and the attic was crowded with empty boxes. She was unsure what Tom wanted to take. Everything was old and fragile. While her eyes drifted around the room she noticed the long white sheet. That brought back Tom’s snippy attitude when she tried to pull it off. Looking over her shoulder to the door, a sneaky smirked formed on her lips.

Aelita stepped toward the long white sheet, she grabbed it and dragged it off. Her mouth gaped open at the portrait. It unveiled a young, beautiful woman with hazel eyes and dark hair. Beside her was a young Tom, they were smiling, and they looked---So happy.

She had never seen such a smile on Tom as he looked down at the sitting girl. She smiled back lovingly.

“Her name was Madeline,”

Aelita turned to Tom as he approached her from behind.

“She’s the---She’s your first love, right,” Tom nodded and reached for the portrait, running his fingertips along her face. “I wanted to marry her, but she had dreams she wanted to fulfill before she would accept a ring from me,” He spoke with pride and a small smile. “She wanted to become a wedding dress designer, she made her dresses by hand. Her hands were covered in cuts and sores, but they were still soft and gentle,” A small twinge invaded her chest as he spoke about her with such affection.

“You look so happy,” Aelita whispered. He turned to her, seeing her stare at it with a glint of envy in her eyes. Tom stepped in front of her view of the portrait.

“I was happy, but I’m happy again, with you. Let’s go, there’s nothing up here I want to bring to the new house,” He took her hand and guided her to the door.

“Wait, what? Not even the portrait? Thomas, it’s…It’s beautiful,” Aelita asked with a soft voice, pointing behind her. It truthfully was, it was saddening to hear Tom part with it so straightforwardly.

“It is but…,” He took her hand and placed it over his. “I’ve made my peace, and I’ve said goodbye to Madeline. Now she’s just…History. And I think it’s time for a new portrait,” He lifted her chin and slowly pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled away, she nodded and walked toward the stairs. “I’ll go and find something else to pack then,”

When she left, Tom turned back to the picture, slowly stepping toward it with a genuine smile, his fingers danced along Madeline’s gorgeous smile, and he dropped his hand.

“Good-bye Maddy, Thank you,”

 

Aelita shoved Tom’s shoes in the large box. _How many dress shoes did one man need?_ She thought. The door opened, and she met Tom’s eyes. His eyebrows raised, she could hear the questioning. _What are you doing?_

“Hi baby, nothing to see here,” She said with a grunt, trying to close the box.

“Uh, Ae,”

“Not now Thomas, I’m just trying…To…Push…These stupid—,” With a loud grunt she pushed one last time and forced her hand into the box and the floorboards. The shoes fell through a hole landing on something hard below.

“OW!”

“Oops! Sorry Sin!” Aelita shouted into the hole.

“Sweetling, there are plenty of boxes to separate those shoes, you don’t have to shove them all in one box,”

Aelita groaned. “I wish you would have told me that earlier,”

“Have you ever packed to move before?”

Aelita looked at him with squinted eyes. “Just asking. Morgan had some complaints,”

“Sorry, I thought I was helping,” She said with a pout, standing up. Tom rushed over and cupped her cheeks. “And you are darling…By standing out of the way,” She kicked his shin before plopping onto the bed. Tom groaned, she smiled with the satisfaction of hitting him and not hurting herself. Her smile faded as she watched him. “Tomorrow, you guys are going to Ireland, aren’t you?”

Tom sensed the sadness in her tone, he sat down beside her and kissed her temple.

“Yes,”

“What’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know…Hopefully something good,”

They fell silent. Aelita had millions of questions to ask him, but they wouldn’t leave her mouth.

“Will you lay with me tonight?”

Right now all she wanted was to feel his warmth.

“Of course, I will,”

Aelita crawled toward the head of the bed, Tom followed behind her, and she pressed herself against his chest. Their legs tangled and his arms around her hip while the other held up his head. Aelita moaned from his touch as his fingers danced along her spine.

“I was scared…,” She began. “When I woke up and found him in the room with me, I thought it was you, so I didn’t move right away, I thought he was going to--,”

“Sssh, it’s okay, Aelita,”

She yawned and blinked, looking up at him. “I thought vampires didn’t sleep unless they hibernate,”

“They don’t but your new blood, your body is still adjusting, when this phase is over you won’t ever feel sleepy,”

“I have a lot to learn don’t I?”

“Yes, you do. We will take it slow, and I’ll teach you everything you need to know. We have plenty of time,”

“Forever?” She asked sleepily.

“Forever,”

Tom stroked her back a while longer until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead with a small smile.

“Forever,” He promised.

 

The morning came, and Aelita’s persistent behavior refused to cease. She had talked Tom’s ear off all morning since she woke up. She asked him. She pleaded with him. She fought with him. Tom stood in the living room, staring down at her.

Now that he stood with his clothes on and ready to waltz out of the door she was putting her foot down. “Thomas, this is my fight as much as yours. They killed my best friend!”

“I understand that I do, but you can’t control your powers yet. We don’t know what could happen out there,”

“Which is why I should be fighting, they don’t know you turned me! It could be a secret weapon,”

“Aelita stop it, I said no,”

“Thomas, I don’t need your permission, I want to fight with you,”

“Aelita!” He said warningly.

“I’m going!” She reached for her coat on the back of the couch. Aelita began making her way out of the living room and toward the front door. Without realizing it, he was in front of her, his fingers digging into her forearms and slamming her into the wall of the hallway. Her eyes were red and dangerously frightening.

“NO! I WILL NOT PUT YOU IN A POSITION TO LOSE YOU…Not again, I can’t lose you,” Tom hadn’t realized he had her against the wall he could barely see through his blind rage. “I lost Maddy, I lost you, and If I lose you again, I don’t know…What I’ll do,” Aelita just blinked, staring at him in awe. Tom finally took a deep breath, loosening his grip. His angry face quickly turning apologetic.

Aelita reached for his hand, he stiffened but just silently watched as she kissed his hand and hugged him. “I’m sorry,” She said softly against his chest. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just…Can’t sit back and not do anything while you fight,”

“No, I lost my temper, I’m sorry,” Tom replied returning her tight embrace. For all he knew, this would be the last one. “I love you, Ae, just wait at home for me,” He felt her nod before stepping back to meet his blue eyes.

“I got it,” She whispered, standing on her tip toes, kissing him gently. Tom pressed hard into the kiss before breaking it. “I will,”

He left, and she stood in the front door. Aelita pulled her phone up and smiled down at the photo of the map.

“I’m coming for you Parthena,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the final chapter. Fear not!!   
> I already have two sequels ready and on standby. I have also been busy writing a DARK, AU Prince Hal Fiction. I have to work on my Jonathan Pin/Reader Fiction. I feel like the ultimate bum for ignoring that one for as long as I have. And I have three other Tom Hiddleston Fictions I have been working on. I've been getting a lot of inspiration and having so much fun writing all this.  
> Thanks, everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Getting a flight to Ireland was easy enough. Tom flew with the others, leaving his jet behind. Aelita managed to get into the hanger and flirt with the pilot. Whatever it was she did with her eyes made him look at her in a daze, his eyes going cloudy and blank. Was it mind control? It had to be. The moment she gave him an order he went out of his way to do as she asked. She sat comfortably in the plush seat of the jet, staring out at the changing landscape from above. 

The pilot didn’t touch ground at an airport, but he flew toward the destination on a map with a black circle on it as directed. When she landed, she ordered the pilot to stay inside and not to come out until she came back.

Once the door opened, she hurried out. Not so many fond memories came to her. She could feel the impending danger in the air.

She was in Ireland. Again.

 

“How many do you see?” Velika asked, looking at the base of the small mountain. Gwen’s red eyes darted rapidly as she scanned the area. “They know we’re here. I see….Maybe a hundred vampires, but I don’t see the chiro,”

“Not yet, anyway,” Morgan added. “We need to be cautious, they would most likely use them as a surprise attack,”

“I see something else….I see more vampires, but it appears that they are sleeping…..,”

“Hibernation?”

“Hostages, we were worried why we couldn’t get word from Ireland, they captured all the other uncooperative vampires and were holding them in there,”

“We were right this whole time it would seem,” Velika sighed. “Unfortunately, we can’t get to them until we break through there army,”

“Agreed,” Tom said nibbling his lower lip, he ran his hand along his bearded chin and sighed. “What’s wrong?” Morgan asked. “Nothing…I’ll be glad when this is over,” She nodded in agreement patting his back. “Me too,”

“They’re moving in,” Gwen announced, turning to them. They locked eyes for a split second before watching Velika turned to the enormous number of vampires standing among the trees.

“When we go out there, I want everyone to take out the vampires standing in our way, they are traitors, and none should be held hostage. If perchance you see a chiro, get rid of it immediately!” Velika turned back to the green plains and back toward the vampires.

“We’re fighting for our families, friends and each other. Do not forget that, the moment you do, you die! Let’s go!” She roared.

 

A confident smile appeared on Kane’s lips as the vampires emerged from between the trees and charged at them.

“Kill them all, show no mercy,”

Tom grabbed the vampire by his neck, with the slightest squeeze he snapped his neck. He caught another that was charging at him by the collar of his shirt, slamming them into each other before moving on. One by one he was finishing them off before they even got the chance to attack him.

Kane hissed, clenching his fist, drawing blood. He turned his head slightly to the winged chiro panting, waiting to be giving the order to eat. “Go kill him,”

It nearly leaped off with lightning fast movements, drooling, hungry and ready to kill.

Across the field, many vampires were taking hits from the chiro. While keeping her eyes forward, Gwen failed to see one charging at her, when she all she could do was turn to the side. It still managed to knock her to her side. Zaff’s breathe caught his throat. He ran to her and when she moved he sighed of relief. “Are you alright!?”

“I-I’m okay—Zaff look out!” Gwen screamed. The chiro returned quickly, slamming into him. Zaff wrapped his arms around its neck, flinging it over his shoulder but failing to kill it. He suddenly felt the warmth of his own blood. The chiro took a swing at his hip, cutting his flesh.

Zaff held his hip, blood seeped through his hands. Gwen screamed out at him to move as the chiro ran toward him like a missile. She shut her eyes, feeling helpless. When she thought what would be the end didn’t come, her eyes opened to see the chiro on the ground.

Aelita stood on the chiro’s spine, stomping on it until she reached for its head and snapped it off its neck with her bare hands. She had to admit she was pretty proud of her brute strength.

Parthena looked up from the ground with her eyes narrowed. She knew the scent of the creature, but it smelled different. “No…,”

 

“Are you alright Gwen?”

“Yeah, just snapped my legs,” Aelitacringed as she watched Gwen grabbed her legs to reset them with frightful cracking noises.

“Just?”

“Trust me, this is minor you’ll experience it one day,” She giggled, despite her near death. Gwen climbed to her feet. She quickly went to Zaff, smiling at him.

“Thanks, sis,” Zaff said looking up at her. Aelita gave him a concerned look when she noticed his bloody hand. “Zaff your bleeding!”

“I’m fine, just a cut, go help the other’s we’ll retreat for now,”

Aelita turned to the large open field. There were vampires on both sides, Kane’s army worn all black and easy to tell apart from their army. Among Kane’s army were chiro of all sizes. Aelita exhaled, she needed to find Tom. The sooner she found him, the better.

Tom ran deeper into the battlefield, painfully ignoring other vampires who were being chewed up by Chiro. They had to end this as soon as possible especially for those giving their lives. Above him was a large flying chiro circling, below it was Velika. He growled before picking up speed. Velika tossed a vampire torso to the side. Just as he discarded the corpse, the chiro swooped down to take a bit out of her. Tom wrapped his arms around her protectively and flying to the side. Even though he was quick on his feet, the chiro still managed cause damage. Slicing Tom’s arm from his elbow to his wrist with its sharp claws and causing a gash on the Velika’s temple. After they distanced themselves, Velika thanked him. He managed to save her life, a second later and her head would have been cut clean off.

“Your hurt,” Velika noted.

“I’ll be fine, just a cut,” He replied.

Clutching his bleeding arm, Tom blocked Velika from the chiro, it flew back toward him with a sharp u-turn. Velika panted, she too was dripping blood from her head from a large gash. Her vision was blinded by the blood seeping into her eye.

She didn’t know why she knew Tom’s exact location, but she did, all she had to do was think really hard about him. Aelita slammed into the chiro like a bulldozer, it fell to the ground with a thud. Before it could scramble to its feet, she quickly pulling the chiro by its wing,  ripping it off and smashed it against the ground, a smile grew on his face.  The obstinate women would be the death of him.

“Your hurt!” Aelita cried out as she ran into Toms' arms.

“I’ll be okay…You what are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave you, you knew that,”

“Honestly,” Tom nodded, gazing bottomlessly into her red eyes. “I’m glad your here,” She smiled and kissed him. “We’re going to make it home, promise?”

He smiled softly. “I promise,”

“You’re a wonderful sight,” Velika said with a relieved expression. “What’s our situation?” Aelita questioned as they looked onto the field.

“It’s split down the middle, but it’s those chiro that are giving them the advantage, we get rid of Parthena we get rid of them,” Tom answered, looking out into the open field.

“Right, because the monkeys can’t follow orders if there’s no witch,” Aelita said stepping forward. “I have business with her, I’ll f--,”

In a split second, Aelita felt the claws of a chiro wrap around her forearms before taking into the sky. Tom hurried after her. “No!!” Chasing after the chiro, before he could make two steps two vampires stopped his advance. “Aelita!”

Aelita was flying over the trees before it released her, she began falling to the ground, crashing into the trees before slamming on her back.

“Ugh!” She coughed and groaned, turning over onto her stomach. “Shit,”

Parthena smiled and shooed the chiro off. “So, you're alive, better yet, a vampire,”

“Good observation,” She coughed. “Wanna tell me my daily horoscope now,” She coughed once more before sitting up, rolling onto her hands and knees. “Damn monkeys,” She whispered trying to get the air back into her lungs.

“Still with that mouth, I’m going fix that soon,”

“Not likely, I was born with a smart mouth,”

Aelita stood up, dusting off the dirt of her dark blue jeans. “In Korea, my Nana used to smack me around with a wooden spoon and if **she** couldn’t fix my smart mouth no one can,”

“Stop talking,” Parthena growled as she marched toward her. Aelita’s red eyes glistened as she closed the distance between them.

Parthena threw a punch, Aelita grabbed her wrist, bending forward and flipping Parthena over right in the dirt. Parthena got right back up, and Aelita didn’t miss a beat, she grabbed the bun on the back of her head. She brought her knee up into her abdomen repeatedly, yanking her head up once more, she slammed her elbow into her nose, Parthena cried out, stumbling back, cupping her nose.

Aelita could smell the blood filling the air. Every move she made was ultra-instinct, when she was human she was never a fighter, but something inside her screamed instructions at her.

“I-I’m bleeding?!!”

Aelita could see the veins in her neck bulging. Parthena wiped away the blood from her nose with her hand and shook it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, she was serious now.

“You're going to do more than that,” Aelita rushed toward her, wrapping her arms around her hips and slamming the girl into the tree. Aelita quickly began to slam her fist at every opening Parthena gave her. Blood began to coat her hands when she threw another punch Parthena grabbed her arm, swinging her to her side Aelita laid at her feet. Swiftly, Aelita rolled away before Parthena swung her feet into her ribs.

She quickly pulled herself to her feet, Parthena ran toward her with a leaping punch, Aelita tilted her head to the side to dodge it, but Parthena promptly brought her leg up directly into her stomach. Aelita curled over with a cry of pain. She felt nails digging into her scalp. With a fierce yank, her head was pulled back, Parthena centimeter’s from her face.

“Just die slow,” She grounded out. When she yanked her backward so far her back began to bend she realized she was trying to snap her neck. Aelita felt her scalp being to burn she quickly grabbed Parthena’s forearm in a tight lock, she connected a strong punch to Parthena elbow. With a popping sound, her hold on Aelita disappeared. Quickly thinking Aelita sent a high kick to her lower stomach, sending her flying back into a tree behind her. Her black hair was messy, covering her eyes, blood began spilling down her temple from Parthena’s long black nails.

Parthena looked up in time to see Aelita attempting a flying kick. She grabbed Aelita by her ankle, lifting her up into the air and slamming Aelita into the ground. Aelita hissed in pain, if she were human, that would have knocked her out cold. Aelita turned over onto her back and kicked her in the stomach again. Parthena hunched over, stumbling back. This gave Aelita time to scramble to her feet.

“Do you honestly think--,” Parthena screeched, her temper flaring. “You can kill me?!”

Aelita sighed and smirked at her red eyes and long sharp black nails. “I told you, there will ALWAYS be someone to stop you. If I must die trying, so be it. Then there will be someone else, and someone else until the end,” Aelita took a step back. Parthena screeched with fury and charged at her with her black nails ready to slice through her flesh. Parthena was fast, faster than she was earlier, her dark nails pierced her abdomen, Aelita quickly moved away.

Aelita panted against the tree and pushed her hand over the wound, luckily, she back away from her before she should pierce through the other side.  She looked down at the blood dripping from her injury, it didn’t hurt, it just shocked her, causing her muscles to tense. Parthena cackled, wiping the blood from her nose and mouth.

“Is that it? Are you done?”

“Not even sort of!” Aelita spat. She rushed toward her, a sudden gust of wind knocked her onto her feet. A winged Chiro slammed into her, but she managed to catch herself and land on her feet. The winged chiro stood in front of Parthena. Obstructing her path toward her. The chiro charged at Aelita, she held her hands out to grab it’s opened mouth. With one hand on it’s lower jaw and the other on its snout, she tore apart the chiro as it howled in pain. After she managed to rip its mouth apart, she tossed it aside as its blood began to pour out.

Parthena approached Aelita, sneaking up behind her while she fought the beast. Aelita turned to the woman, but she knew she had to either dodge or strike back before she did. There was no room for error. She wasn’t going down until she got revenge for Bevie.

“My best friend died because of you!!” Aelita’s red eyes brighten with intensity. “You thought you felt pain! I’m going to show you pain,”

“I saw your memories,” Parthena panted with a chuckled. “I saw everything, I know what you’ve fought through. You humans, the lot of you, pathetic, I saw you sobbing over your pathetic mother,”

Her heart clenched, her head tilted back. Parthena decided to strike, rushing at Aelita with her claws ready to attack. Aelita ran at her, taking Parthena off guard as she slid between her legs.

Aelita kicked her left fibula, forcing it to point outward. There was a sound of cracking. Aelita got up from behind her. Parthena caught herself from falling, holding herself up with one leg. Her mouth opened to screech for help from her chiro, but Aelita silenced her. Grabbing a fistful of her long hair and turning her. Shoving her fist through her teeth, pushing it out the back of her throat. Parthena gagged, blood slipping down her mouth from the hole. She tried to talk, say something but she didn’t care. She just wanted to see her lifeless, on the ground. Aelita grabbed her by her neck, squeezing, blinded by pure rage she kept pressing until her pale skin was dark with bruises. Parthena’s neck snapped, Aelita used her other hand stuck in her jaws to pull and yank her head off her shoulders. Her body went limp before falling to the ground. Blood pooled under her headless torso, Aelita turned to the head still stuck on her fist. Without a second look, she crushed the severed head, ignoring the two tears sliding down Parthena’s face.

The chiro halted their advance, sniffing the air before slowly walking backward until they retreated into the mountains.

Kane watched them, fall, one by one. His army of vampires and the remaining chiro were being defeated.

Aelita approached from the trees, Tom ran toward her, wrapping his arms around her. “Ae! What happened?” He stepped back to look at her. “You're covered in blood,”

“It’s not all mine,” She panted, wrapping her arms around him. “That’s my girl, let’s settle this,”

“So, she’s dead?” Kane lifted his head back and sighed staring up at the sky. “I’ve come too far to lose,”  Kane stepped forward, heading toward the battle. A forceful push sent him flying into the ground, he rolled away, trying to get to his feet. Then there was another push, then another. He being tossed around like an old doll and he had enough. Kane growled and looked around for the source of his rage.

“Sorry, I don’t really have a handle on my speed,” Sin chuckled running up from behind and pushing him forward, Kane flew, landing on his face. He snapped and jumped to his feet again. When he attempted to move his body froze. A severe pain froze him.

Kane looked down, staring at the hand piercing his abdomen. Tom growled against his back in anger. “This is what you did to her, I would have killed you then if my head had been on straight,” Tom said through clenched teeth. Kane coughed up blood and chuckled. “Did she tell you what else I did to that delicious body?” Tom moved to attack again, but he moved to the side. Damien and Damascus appeared with their fist held up, knocking his head clean off, onto the ground. Tom watched the head roll toward the remaining vampires. Hitting the toe of Aelita’s shoes.

“Please, do the honors,” Megara said, gently touching her shoulder.

Without another breath, Aelita stomped the head into the ground.

 

Finally, it was over.

 

“No, absolutely not,” Morgan growled. “Well I can’t fly, I don’t know how.” Velika laughed looking at the jet.

“Well, I refuse to let Zaff fly us back,” She nearly shouted crossing her arms over her chest. “Morgan, our best pilots, are injured, and we would all like to get home,”

“Alive!” Morgan shot back. “We would like to get home, alive,”

“I vote we let Zaff fly us back, Gwen will keep him alert,” Damien said in agreement raising his hand.

 

“Are we seriously about to let a high vampire drive the jet back home?” Morgan spat. Aelita shrugged. “Hey, chin up Morgan, we just won a war,”

Morgan’s head nearly flew off her shoulders when Aelita spoke her name. A smile nearly broke from her stoic face. “You said…never mind,”

“And besides, I brought Tom’s jet with me, so the _two of us_ have a better chance of surviving the ride home,”

“What the hell does that have to do with the rest of us,”

Aelita smiled. “Nothing, I just wanted to rub it in,”

Tom chuckled. “And we need to get back, we still have time to pack a few more boxes,”

“Really? That’s the first thing you want to do when we get home?” Tom frowned at her, confused. She cleared her throat and whistled. The others sang a light eww in unison. She laughed as Tom kissed her temple.

 

Aelita watched the blood fall down the drain, after all that washing she was pretty sure all the blood on her body was washed off, there was still the faint scent of it though. Something that would probably go away in a few days.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Tom sat on the edge of the bed, going through his phone. He had a smile on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “The house is ready for us to move in to, I’m sure you’ll love it,”

“I trust your judgment, as long as you don’t buy white furniture…Then my respect for you is out the window,” He chuckled and nodded as she came to sit on his lap. “Agreed, white furniture is a no, no,”

“Everything is okay now right?”

“Yes,” Tom replied kissing her forehead. “We’re okay, we freed the captivate Ireland vampires and Velika is taking care of them and the cleanup. The rest is history,”

“Hopefully it stays that way,”

“Right, we need to rest, I’m sure you're tired. Sin is coming to pick up a few of his things tomorrow. Can you stay here and see him off, I’ve got some things to take care of,” Aelita nodded, lowering her head. “Yeah, I want to speak with him anyway,”

“Good, I’m going to go take a shower,”

“Okay,” She kissed him, giggling from the tickle of his beard before sliding off his lap. He smiled at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

The next morning, Sin came like Tom said he would. Collecting his belongings in a suitcase. Aelita wrapped her arms around Sin. “So where are you off to next?” She asked stepping away from the embrace.

“Uh…I was thinking France, the family you know,” Sin and Aelita laughed. “I’m sorry Sin…,”

“Don’t be,” He smiled. “Take care of Thomas,”

“Promise you will come visit and I will,” She threatened with a smile. “I promise,”

Sin walked to the car and got inside. Aelita watched him roll his window down, giving her a wink before driving off.  Aelita chuckled lightly as he disappeared down the road.

 

**Two weeks later.**

Tom stuffed the last of his suitcase into the back of the car. Tom quickly got into the car, and she turned to him. Her brows furrowed.

“What is it?”

“No second glance, no recalling fond memories of the years you’ve spent in this house?”

“I’m not always the sentimental type, Ae, I’m ready to start a new day. A new life with you,”

Aelita bit her lower lip, looking at him with a kind expression. “Me too,” Tom leaned over to kiss her before driving off. Despite the past year in that house she was indeed going to miss it.

The drive was nearly two hours from Tom’s previous home. Aelita stood on the large patio, admiring the scenery. It was on the outskirts of the beach like he said, but the sound of cars and the city was far. She loved the smell of the ocean, her hair blew with the breeze. Tom slid his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

“The patio is huge, I better not see anyone-including you, dragging bloody sand inside,” Tom said with a stern tone. She turned to him and laughed.

“Aw come on,” She pouted. “It’s just sand,”

“Ae, I mean it, I will give your bottom a raw spanking,”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?”

Tom looked down at her, and she smirked. “Intended to be, yes,” Aelita laughed and turned back to the splashing waves. “How long do you think this peace will last? Based on your centuries of experience,” Tom took a deep inhale before blowing. He looked out at the blue water as if he were searching for an answer. “Who knows. Maybe six months?”

“Really? Wow,”

“Yeah, it’s something you’ll grow accustomed to, just learn where to stick your nose into someone’s business and when not to,”

Aelita nodded in understanding. “Got it, so should we break in the new house?”

“Break it in?” Tom questioned. Aelita giggled and spun to face him. She grabbed his belt loop and tugged it. His eyebrows raised when she palmed him he stiffened. “We haven’t done anything in a little while. We’ve been so busy,”

His eyes flashed red, looking down at her with lust clouding them.

 

Aelita laid on her stomach in the big bed. She turned her head to the side, staring back at Tom as he positioned himself at her lips. He rubbed the slick lips, slow, agonizingly slow. She whined and slammed her foot on the bed behind him. He chuckled darkly, he leaned over her, supporting himself with his hands on either side of her head. Aelita whimpered, grabbing his wrist and lifted her waist off the bed slight keeping her torso flat. Tom pressed against her entrance before sliding inside, filling her up in one thrust. He exhaled, but it changed into a moan when he seated himself deep inside.

“Ah!” She squeaked as he rubbed against her soft spot. Tom withdrew before he began to slam into her relentlessly.

“Oh my—Tom,” She whimpered loudly, her hands shook around his wrist. He chuckled when she bit down on them, trying to ground herself. Their skin slapped loudly against each other. The bed shook from their lively movements, slamming against the wall. His thrust were unfathomable, she felt like he would pierce through her cervix. Even as a vampire her nerves should be harder to get to. And yet, he was making her a blubbering mess within minutes. One of his hands escaped her grasp and grabbed her waist. He raised her hips just a bit more and rammed into her. Aelita cried out, fisting the sheets, her eyes rolled back when he increased his speed.

“God!” She screamed.

Another chuckle was heard from him, just before he began rolling his hips, hitting her soft spot on purpose.

“St-Stop, Tom…that’s not—that’s not fair,” She whined, he ignored her and thrust harder. Aelita screamed out again, pulling the sheets. He quickly realized what she was doing. Tom frowned and returned his hands beside her but only to hold her wrist down.

“Don’t crawl away, take me,” He growled. “Take it all,”

Aelita only babbled as he thrust hard, painfully hard but she felt no pain. Just unbelievable pleasure. She shook her head and sobbed into the bed.

“It’s too much…I can’t think!” She shouted into the mattress. Her head was spinning, her stomach was coiling with intense heat. Her innards were doing flips. “Tom! Tom!” She chanted, trying to get his attention. He just moaned loudly as her lower half swallowed him deeper. “Baby! Baby! I’m losing it,” He breathed. She thought he meant he was getting ready to climax but that thought was shot down when he pulled her wrist behind her back, holding them firmly. He began to pull her back to meet his thrust.

“AAH!” Her screams were sure to heard from outside of the house but the next house was minutes away, and with the sound of the beach waves hitting the shore there was no way she could be heard.

“Thomas!! AAAHHH!” She was getting close, her climax was about to shoot from her like a bullet. Tom suddenly slowed, her eyes shot wide.

“No! No! Please!” Aelita turned her head again, trying to look back at him, tears stained her face. “Don’t tease me, make me come. Please, I’m begging you,” She sobbed.

“You want it, Ae?”

“I want it!”

“Do you want it?” He repeated, she could feel his cocky smile. This made her angry, but she only cared about the heat in her lower belly at this point.

“I WANT IT!!”

Before she could scream at him again, her demands were met with furious speeds.

“I love you!” She chanted, he laughed and felt her walls tighten again. The sound of their slapping flesh was replaced with the sound of her gushing release. Tom slowed and stopped, letting go of her hands. She panted and growled. She was out of breath, and he wasn’t, just like when she was a human. His stamina was unmatchable.

“I…I…Can’t…..,” She panted as Tom pulled out of her, rolling her onto her back.

“Hm?” He chuckled, her reaction was always pleasing to him. He began positioning himself at her entrance again. He pressed his body against hers, licking her neck.

“I don’t know if I can go again….This is….This is insane. You're insane,” His lips were already busy at her neck, sucking and licking her.

“No? At least one more time?”

When she felt how hard he was, she sighed. “You didn’t come yet? Damn you!”  Tom nuzzled her cheek before kissing her.

“One more time, promise,”

“Promise?” Her sensitive lower region could only take so much from this man.

“I promise,”

He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She felt him push through her still delicate walls, and her head fell back with a soft moan leaving her lips. He loved to watch her face change. The way she moaned his name. He lowered his head to her chest. Her heartbeat was loud, he was sure she could hear his.

Tom sucked and flicked her nipples, but it was slow and hot. It left her writhing under him and whimpering. His previous pace was fast and rough. This was sensual and slow, she watched him with half-lidded eyes. He brought his head back up to meet her gaze.

Tom slid his hands up her sides. Aelita jolted from his touch. “Do you feel that when we touch?” He asked with shaky breathing against her ear. She could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Yes,” She said in a whisper.

“That’s our connection,” She could feel him smiling against her ear. She remembered, the day she woke up after he turned her. He touched her, and it made her skin feel like it was on fire with a tingling sensation.

“Why does it hurt?”

“You’ll get used to it. I’ll be able to find you anywhere with this Aelita. You will never be able to run from me,”

“I don’t want to run away,”

“Good,”

While he thrust into her silently, she let her mind wander a bit. He was with many women before her, she knew that. A single question popped into her mind.

“Do you have anyone else--,”

“No, just you, I promise,”

It was like he read her mind. She smiled, satisfied with this answer.

His pace quickened again, and she saw stars. The moment he positioned him to hit her spot she lifted her head back as her lower half went numb with exploding pleasure. With a few more thrust he was right behind her. The feeling of his seed coating her walls was a feeling she would sorely miss. Tom slowly pulled out with a groan and pulled off the condom.  He walked away to dispose of it, Aelita rolled over to face the large glass window, the moon looked terrific over the beach. And now she could just walk down the pathway and feel the sand on her feet. She felt Tom climb onto the bed and lean over her, kissing her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” She whispered.

He slipped under the blankets and pressed himself behind her. “It is…,” The sound of the waves sounded so peaceful.

“I get to see this view every day, for almost an eternity?”

“That you do,”

“With you,” She turned her head to plant a kiss on his lips. “I love you, Thomas,”

“I love you too,”

They laid together in the quiet with the sound of waves crashing.

 

The next few days were complete bliss, they were still unpacking from the substantial number of boxes. One afternoon, Tom suddenly blinded her, shoved her into his car, and they drove to somewhere unknown. She could tell they were in the city from the sound of cars and people.

Tom stopped the car and helped her out. “Where are we going? Is this like a new kinky thing?” Aelita asked touching the black silk blindfold over her eyes.

“What? No! Just be quiet,”

They padded for a few more minutes before she felt Tom push her inside a building. She could tell they were somewhere by the smell. The smell of alcohol, food, and vampires?

Tom snatched the blindfold off, and the room was filled with a loud:

“Surprise!”

A big smile appeared on her face.

“Thomas what-what is this?” Aelita looked around the large room with a smiling growing on her face. There was a bar, a big stage with fantastic lighting and roundtables with her friend sitting, smiling at her.

“This is—Club Goddess, your club, your stage,” She turned to him with a gaping mouth. Tom began to chuckle at her expression. “This is mine?! For me? I get to sing here, it’s beautiful!”

“You deserve it, Aelita,”

She squealed before running into his arms, kissing him intently.

“Wait when do we open?” She asked slightly panicked?

“ _We_ , don’t open, _you_ do, tonight,”

“Wait, Tom this is short notice I haven’t even---,” She gasped. “I’m hyperventilating,”

“Aelita, relax,” Gwen laughed, hugging her tightly. “We’ve got everything you need, let’s go get changed,” As Gwen dragged her away, she realized Tom was dressed in a black tuxedo. The sly bastard.

 

Tom entered the dressing, spotting Aelita at the vanity, adjusting her makeup. “The grand opening is a success, the building is packed,” Tom said with a smile holding a bouquet of periwinkle. She smiled, taking them from him. Aelita took a small sniff before kissing him on his cheek. “Thank for all of this really,”

“You deserve it, it’s been a rough year for you,”

“Us,” She corrected.

“Yes. Us. This will be a better year,” Tom spoke, leaning over to kiss her forehead. A knock at the door made her turn her head. Gwen popped inside. “Time to go on stage,” She sang.

“Thanks, Gwen, I’m on my way,”

The door closed, they pressed their forehead together.

“Ready?”

“Definitely,”

 

“Please welcome the Goddess of our club. Aelita Saena!” James called out, the club erupted in applause.

She smiled at Tom before walking onto the stage.

 

_Completely, wanna give my love, completely_

_I'd rather be alone than be in love just half a way_

_I want to find someone that I can trust_

_Completely, wanna give my heart, completely_

_To someone who'll completely give their heart to only me_

_And than I find that one that's when I'll fall in love_

_Completely, not half but whole with heart and soul_

_Completely, not in between but everything, completely_

_That's the way it's got to be,_

_The way I want someone to fall in love with me_

_Forever, wanna feel the word forever_

_And know there'll be somebody there forever by my side_

_And when that feeling comes, that's when I'll give my love_

_Completely, not half but whole with heart and soul_

_Completely, not in between but everything, completely_

_That's the way it's got to be,_

_The way I want someone to fall in love with me_

_It's all or nothing at all for this heart of mine_

_And I won't give up this heart until the day I find_

_Somebody who can be someone who loves me_

_Completely, not half but whole with heart and soul_

_Completely, not in between but everything, completely_

_That's the way it's got to be,_

_The way I want someone to fall in love with me_

_The way I need someone to fall in love with me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks!   
> We'll see Thomas and Aelita in TWO sequels I have in the archives of my computer. Right now I need to stop being a bum and work on my Jonathan Pine/Reader.   
> I'll update soon with something new! I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Side note: I've been laid off from my job and I'm currently looking for a new one, so if my updates are slow it's because I'm getting my life together. Lol. Thank you, everyone, for the patience. See you guys soon.


End file.
